Spyro's Children and The Pirates of the Sand
by deviantMIND1
Summary: The two heroes and their children have a brilliant life in Warfang. Their son and daughter can concentrate on finding love and master their abilities. But when they are sent to a strange desert continent, they will discover and whole new species of dragons and their two-legged, human-like companion race, Scorpion Pirates. M/F adult situations, violence. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Aww Not Her!

**Author/deviantMIND1:**

**Here it is! The sequel to Red Prince! I would like to thank Iceclaw14, OneToBeFeared, "Person" and many more for their criticism and help.**

**This is the sequel story to my story **_**Spyro's Children: The Red Prince **_**so you'll have to read that one first to understand this one.**

**Here's the current cast:**

**[Zakan and Jester. Dara and Aventus. Gavrin and Karl. Spyro and Cynder.] **

_**Story will contain:**_

_**Mature humor**_

_**Adult situations**_

_**Moderate violence**_

_**please do not read if these will disturb you.**_

**For those who do not wan to read the prequel to this, I need you familiarize you with my humanoid trolls and their zeppelins**

**The trolls look exactly like humans, but they have shoulder-length hair, they're an average of 7 foot 2, and they have teal or green leathery skin.**

**Their zeppelins are like the hulls of sailing ships, suspended in the air by a bullet-shaped balloon. They are armed with weapons simular to that on a WW2 flying fortress.**

**I AM SEEKING A FULL-TIME PROOFREADER!**

**If you become my full time proof-reader for this story, you will be able to perfect chapters before everybody else sees them. You will also be able to ad small ideas of your own.**

Three years had passed since the Alligatoress, Anglantine, fell at the hands of Spyro, his wife and his children. Three years had passed since the troll prince of Valdin was uncrowned and nearly killed the hands of his own mother, Enola Carmeleon. Though the Guardians may never forgive him for terrorizing them and their allies while he was still under his mothers command, Zakan had convinced them that he no desire to return to his mother. Even his best friend/ex-pilot, jester, and the somewhat hundred trolls who stood by him, had no desire to return to the Valdin Kingdom. there place was with their monarch, Zakan. Though the Guardins have no hatred for him, his friend, or his comrades, they will be kept a close eye on. But he and Jester were much more concentrative on their music, being masters of the piano and the guitar. They and their fellow troll musicians practice up to 5 hours a day.

As for the escapee duo, Gavrin and Karl, the Guardians forced them to have a secure room in the Guardians Palace. It was a reasonable room, considering they are members of an enemy race, especially Gavrin, because he is the son of the animalistic General Vaulta Stone-Fist. But he assures them he's nothing like his father was. The only thing jail-like 'bout their room, was the iron grates on the windows and the door that locks from the outside. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and was big enough for a family of anthro-cheetahs. And Star, Gavrin's dreadwing, had to be locked on a farming station in Avalar, but they take good care of her as the Guardians pay for her to be treated like the winged, aggressive princess she is.

Within the three years sine they returned home, Dara had met 90 male dragons and even male cheetahs for lunch. None of them showed intent of true-love towards her. Some were just plain horny, dumb, or both. She would not even raise her tail if these pervs offered her a thousand ounces of gold, for she is not going to have sex for the sake of it, and she will save herself for a true male. Her brother...he seems to be a different story...

Aventus has entered the match-making emporium of Karlotta, the Ice Dragoness match maker who had subscribed to three years ago. Since then, he has been on 200 dates with dragonesses of all eight elemental classes. He even took 20 of them to bed. He himself, like his sister, is tired of sex for the hell of it, and he's looking for a female who's more like he is: one who he can spend his life with.

Upon entering her emporium, Aventus is greeted by the gigantic Ice Dragoness nd her cheetah maidens "Ah 'Ventus, darling, you've been good to my female clients, yah?" he smiled sinisterly

Aventus thought she thought he was disrespectful to the dragonesses and panicked, "Karlotta, I swear I never-"

"They came to me and told me you were hung like whale. Hahahahohhoha!"

Aventus blushed and giggled "Hehehe. Yeah, I'm lucky to have foot-long, fist-thick dick."

"A gift from your father, ze Purple Dragon?" she giggled as she tickled his neck with her tail blade.

"You askin' me out, Karlotta?" he asked with smile.

Karalotta could only laugh her voice-box towards the ceiling. Her cheetah handmaidens snorted into their paws in laughter. It took the gigantic match-maker thirty seconds to recover nd say, "Of course not, darling. Look at me!" she said, her head down to his hight " I'm a middle-aged dragoness. I have ten sons your age. I'm asking because you have three more girls who want to meet you..._TODAY_!"

Aventus shook his head into the real world and got sex off his mind "Today! Me and my sister were gonna go for a flight 'round Avalar, catch some fish and go out drinkin," he said with his head hung "I can't leave her alone, or at home where she'll be bored."

"Isn't she dating too?"

"Yeah but she has nobody to meet today,or the rest of the week."

"If only she didn't un-subscribe my service. I'd have a man want to meet her every day. I have five males to every female in my services. That's the gender ratio."

"So who wants to meet me today?"

Karlotta signaled to her handmaiden to bring over the females' files. She laid them down on the counter before Aventus and opened them all up. On the two opening pages of their books was a broad picture of them nd on the other was their descriptions and what they're looking for in a male.

"Lucky boy you are. The told me they want to meet you at the Winking Wyvern Inn for drink and food. You may get lucky with them, no? They look horny."

Aventus was surprised as to see picture of a cheetah female on th third file. Her name was Niah. She was snow white with grey spots. Half her whole face black as ink. "What the-. A Cheetah woman!"

"Oh ja. That's Niah Thira from Avalar. She told me she was getting tired of dating domineering males of her own species and she wants a dragon. She said you'd be a good start, because you're the son of Spyro."

"Says here, she wants to meet me at the Inn at midnight."

Karlotta craned down and nuzzled him trembling, "Ooooooh. She be purring. She be furry. She be slick, ja?"

Aventus pushed her away with his paw "Karlotta, stop!" he growled.

The cheetah hand-maidens gasped, looked away and giggled as a slick, veiny member emerged from Aventus's penile hiding place. Aventus looked down and felt humiliated "Aww! Look what you did!" He rolled over and punched his member until it finally grew soft enough for him to stuff back in and hide it.

"Ja. As a hobby, I used to go down to the palace, where there were statued, guards who have to stand there and hear nd take everything. I used to whisper stuff in their ear holes until their snakes fell out. I loved it! I vwas a danger-seeking little girl."

Aventus faced the handmaiden at the desk. "So when exactly do these girls want to meet me?"

"First one, the Electric Dragoness, wants to meet you at the market place at 5 PM. The second, an Earth Dragoness, want to meet you for..." The handmaiden tilted her head in confusion "...for some snout and tail kisses."

Aventus frowned in shock and then pulled an evil face. "Gimme a look at it!" he rotated it so he could see. By the Ancestors! It was that filthy Earth Dragoness from the Inn three years. "Aw man! Not her!"

"That's Jirana. What's wrong with her?" asked the handmaiden with a shrug

Aventus began to sing The Jack by AC/DC "#_That dirty little bitch. She got the jack_#. Yiuck!"

"If I were you, I'd at least talk to her. A dragoness finds it emotionally damaging when a male shuns her."

"Well...maybe, 'cause I'm a gentle dragon. But I think," Aventus switched to Australian accent, "She got the jack. Because smelled like a sewer."

Page Break

The moment her brother departed to attend Karlotta's emporium, Dara races for the Guardians' Palace, where Gavrin and Karl are held until deemed safe to live independently. As she sprints through the markets on the way, dozens of cheetahs and dragon vendors greet her.

"Dara, what's the rush!" one asked aloud from his stall.

"Can't talk. I got trolls to talk to. Birthday parties to organize!"

She had good reason to b sprinting, not only because she wanted to arrive back before her brother, but because Gavrin's birthday is three days away. And exactly two weeks after that was the birthday of herself and her brother, as they hatched two weeks after Gavrin was born in Valdin.

When she arrived at the palace, populated with dragons and cheetahs who wish to buy property in the city from the steward, she climbs hundreds of steps to the tenth she arrived at the door, she was halted by a cheetah guard in heavy armor with a steel sword.

"Volteer has this room on lock down. It houses two dangerous Valdin Kingdom trolls."

"I just want to go in and say hi. I'm a friend of Gavrin."

"Gavrin...Gavrin stone-fist. You trust that adolescent leathery thing?"

Dara gasp and snapped, "He's a sensitive teenaged boy from Valdin, not a monster."

"fine, I'll let you in. But only visitors can go in and out at this time."

Meanwhile, in th small living room of their secure little home, Gavrin sits, facing the window, because the view of the bustling city inspires him to read some of Karl's books. He decided to red two of them at once. One was a tragic one titled Dangling Fellow. There was also one on the table before him, a childrens' titled Big Softy. And a crime one called Hard Member, all were writing in Warfang by mole composers.

But behind him, Karl had emerged from the shower. Because he likes the Warfang breeze on his body to dry off rather than using towel, he stands by an open, bared window.

When Gavrin hears the plopping of water on the carpet from his dripping wet, wrinkly body, he turns around and almost vomits "Oh, will you PLEASE put cloths on. were you born in the leaf-whiping age, old man." Gavrin puts his attention back to the books.

Karl looks on the shelf and realizes his three best books are missing "Have you seen my Dangling Fellow?"

Gavrin nods "I'm looking at your Dangling Fellow right now."

"What about my Hard Member?"

Gavrin raise the book in his left hand "I got your Hard Member in my left hand. It's pretty good, actually."

He squatted down to search the bottom of the book shelf, his trollhood touching the floor "Where the hells my Big Softy?'

"I got your big softy on the table. It's a bit babyish though."

When Gavrin heard the door open and Dara call out, "Gavrin," he panicked, put the books down and ran around the room like a headless chicken

"Oh shit,it's Dara, and you're naked." Gavrin took a net pile of clean towels and threw them to Karl who used them to hide his trollhood and waddle to his room to get dressed.

Karl got out of sight just in time, for Dara heard all the commotion and entered, but seeing, everything was alright,approached Gavrin joyfully "You big, leathery boy," she said playfully. She got on her hind legs to give him a cuddle, which he accepted warmly, making her moan aloud. when they finally separated, she asked, "Excited to turn eighteen? I know me and my brother are."

"Are you kidding me?!" Gavrin said with triumph "I'm going to be a boy _and_ a man. I'll be able to get a career of my own."

"Yeah,' Karl's voice resonated from his bedroom, "You could be what i was in Valdin."

Gavrin crossed his arms "And what was that Dr Phil? An Evil gynecologist?"

Dara snorted with laughter.

"NO! A sinister physician."

"You need years of training for that, Karl, which you had and I don't. I was thinking maybe i could be a...bounty hunter, or a private mercenary."

"Yeah you'd be safer fiddling 'round with guns and explosives than vagina's. Explosives and guns are less complicated."

"Shut up!" Gavrin yelled.

"He has a point you know," giggled Dara "I can't even figure my opera house out, how the hell it works and where all the fun spots are, and I'm a dragoness."

Gavrin decided to continue on th subject of a birthday party, but realized they're on house arrest and wont be moving out any time soon. "Wait. How can we have a birthday party? Me and Karl are on house-arrest. They'd kill us."

"Maybe the hermaphrodite of Valdin can help us? He's not on house arrest, and neither are his men."

"Prince Zakan!" Gavrin felt his guts turn "He's a gay-lord who can play piano, no longer a prince."

Dara shook her head and thought before saying, "Doesn't Zakan live in the new tower they built for trolls? I could go talk to could organize us something."

Gavrin couldn't bare the thought of Dara standing before the hermaphrodite, Zakan. He kneeled down before her and stroked her "No Dara,don't go to Zakan. it'snot worth it."

Dara laughed through her nose and shrugged "He's a gay-lord on the piano. What's the big deal?"

"Fine, go to him. But please be careful."

Dara smiled, taking his concern as a compliment, and licked his face all over.

He embraced her once more "Man, if your da saw us doing this, he'd kill us."

"My dad just doesn't trust trolls yet. It's nothing personal, Gavrin." Dara gave him one last peck on the forehead. when Karl emerged, now dressed, she leapt to his hight and pecked his cheek.

She smiled back at them, slithering her tail across the archway as she left "Bye, Gavrin, Karl."

When she was out the door, and the guard re-locked it, Karl crossed his arm and stared down at the adolescent troll.

Gavrin faced him "What?" he shrugged.

"I hope you're not thinking, what I think you are. Anything beyond kissing and cuddling with dragons would be bestiality."

"Sex isn't the only thing on my mind."

"Oh," Karl made flatulence with his lips "Your almost eighteen and so is she. All you late-teens think about is sex sex sex.' Karl then took out a cigar from his stash-tin and lit in his teeth.

"And your generation was stupid enough to get conned into smoking like chimneys."

Karl shook his head and went into his room to smoke.

Gavrin sat back down and read the books Dangling Fellow and Hard Member "Hope I die before I get old and stupid."

Page Break

Aventus approaches a seafood restaurant in the market place, where he will meet his first match of the day. He sis at table, on a furry mat for dragons, and looks at her file. She is an Electric dragoness of age 22 and twice his size. She says she is looking for a discreet relationship. Her name was Quenith.

'_By our ancestors. She wants to dominate me and keep me hidden from her friends and family,_' he thought '_That's just stupid._'

When she finally arrived and sat down before him, she was yellow-bodied and was wearing sexy set of silver armor with a hole in the hiding-place patch. Surely this whore of dragoness didn't have romantic goals.

"Aventussss," she hissed with her teeth, swaying her tail up in the air while facing him "Glad you could make it, red boy."

A cheetah waiter in an apron came forth to take their order. "What will it be, love dragons?"

"I'll have a basket of onion and squid rings." Aventus then faced his date "And for you, precious?"

Her dragoness mound moistened at his compliment. She wriggled her body for a moment, giggling "Surprise me, Aventus."

"And for her...prawn tarts."

"Brilliant choice." the waiter then left for the kitchen.

She shimmied around the table and joined him on his mat "That was an amazing choice." She wrapped her tail around his and began to rub her snout up and down his neck, creating some minor discomfort for him. He didn't want just a sexual relationship after all.

"Quenith...I'm not just after a sexual relationship."

His words made her giggle. She pecked him on the snout before she held his head with her paws and whispered, "Bullshit, Aventus. You're teenager. Your brains are Hormone City."

The waiter placed their steaming meals in front of them "Here you are, lovebirds."

Quenith gave him peck on the throat and they turned to their delicious seafood.

Aventus ate like any normal dinning dragon as he, out of male friendliness, wrapped his tail around hers and moved it up and down, stroking it. Quenith however was gently moaning as she savored her prawn tarts. The taste, and his tenderness, made her feel loved and aroused.

Soon, however, Aventus felt a bit embarrassed, realizing they are in an all ages restaurant. He gave her a nudge "Babe, stop. You'll get us in trouble,"he said with as much sincerity as he could gather "Just tail-twining and kisses, OK?"

Quenith took no heed. Her sex, a large-lipped, fleshy, golden flower with a wrinkly yellow hood, emerged from her vaginal hiding place. If they weren't sitting at a corner table with their backs to the wall, they'd be in trouble already.

her vagina inflated to the point where it poked free of the whole in her armor. As she savored her delicious food, her vagina virtually came life. She pushed her tail underneath his, so that their genital hiding places touched.

Aventus trembled as he felt what seemed like a pair of slick lips sucking upon his penile hiding place. Quenith nuzzled him, the genital and head contact making her hips burned. Her lube trickle on the carpet.

Aventus had next to no arousal in this moment and was more worried about getting caught "Quenith, this not the place," he said to her through his teeth

Little did they both know, the cheetah waiter was watching them from the door to the kitchen. "Oh, disgusting!" he shrieked "Guards!"

That was the dragons' cue to make a run for it. They knocked over empty chairs and fellow customers on their way out, making them spit their food and yell, 'What the hell?!".

When they passed through the archway, two fully grown Dark Dragons in chain-mail Warfang Guards armor were their to "greet" them

"Halt!" the first on shouted, causing Quenith to freeze in terror and Aventus to growl.

Aventus would have unleashed Fear upon them, if the second guard hadn't took him by the scruff of the neck "Ah! Lemme go, you doughnut-munching fucker." The guard shook him into cooperation "Arrrh! Alright. I'll come quietly."

The first guard tinned Quenith to th ground with a foot, gaining a yelp from her. Then he faced Aventus, in he jaws of his fellow guard "You and your dragoness have committed sexual crimes in a family restaurant. What say you in our defense, Aventus?"

He maliciously pointed to the armored whore whom got him in this mess "That...thing is not my dragoness. She' not even a proper whore. She's a female predator."

Th guard took a look at the now-shivering dragoness in a whore's armor "Wait," he craned his head down to her height "I know you1" he exclaimed "You're Quenith. We've been looking for you for a month now."

The second guard put Aventus down "Yes. three charges of public intercourse with younger males."

"Appologies, Aventus. We thought you and her just the typical hormone-driven adolescent couple. But..." the guard evil-eyed Quenith "Seems you were the victim of this bitch."He moved his head loser on 'bitch' and made her gulp and quiver. "You're going to be a plaything behind bars for what you've done, Quenith."

Aventus nervously asked, "So...can I walk? No charges for me, right?"

"Of course, Aventus. But the next time a female like Quenith does that to you again, you'd better be the one who calls the guards, not some poor waiter."

Aventus's body hung in relaation and he sighed "Oh. Whew! I thought for sure I w going to be calling some cell-mate, 'Daddy' soon."

The first guard giggled, "No." he faced Quenith "But she'll be calling a cell-mate, 'Sir' soon."

The snapped a chain on her neck and began to drag her away "Be safe, Aventus. It's concert night. Me and my fellow guards are everywhere to control the chaos."

Aventus tilted his head "Concert night?"

Quenith looked back at him with pleading eyes

Aventus growled and his eyes filled with Fear, snapping her out of this flirtatious mood.

And so Aventus went to the Wynking Wyvern Inn to meet his potentially-disease-loaded date, Jirana.

Standing in the archway of the inn, he gazed at her. She must've had some cosmetic dye on her belly, it was now very vibrant ruby color. and her body was a darker green. She wore her best, brass chain-mail vest and she had dozens of bronze plates strapped to her tail.

Aventus felt guilty that he was late to meet, her, seeing her cringed face, soaked with tears. He gulped, had a breathing exorcize and approached slowly.

when she saw him coming. She sprinted with joy and embraced him with a dragonic head-hug, "Aventus!" which he gave with a disturbed chuckle out of kindness.

she broke from the hug and gave him lick on th face, which he avoided, so is not contract her disease She then began, with a voice like an older Tina Turner, "Why'd you run away from me that night three years ago? You'd be amazing inside me."

"Because i thought you had a di-" he shook his head "Wait. Why'd you drag me up to the room in the first place? There are hundreds, if not thousands, of single males in Warfang?" he asked maliciously.

she shed tears and hung her head "Be-...because I really want-."

"_Because you really want_...?'

she raised her head so their eyes would meet "Because I want some gorgeous hatchlings of my own."

Aventus was so shocked, he felt burn in his brain and heart and statued before her with his mouth hanging open. When he got back into reality, he asked "Why the fuck me? There are loads of males who would love to have children. I can't 'til I find a girl who'll love me for me, not my cock, my house, or my gold, ME!"

Jirana nuzzled him with 'Shhhhh' and head-hugged him "because all the other males are ugly and stupid, and i bet they have bad genes. But not you, Aventus. you're the Purple Dragon's son, and your the Terror of the Skies' son. You'd produce gorgeous, powerful hatchlings. You are too gorgeous for your own good."

He took in her warmth and her compliment. No female ever told him that, ever. The best he'd g from them was 'You were amazing after mating "Um...thank you. But why you so desperate to have hatchlings? You're the first dragoness I've ever spoken to who wants hatchlings.

Because...I have got the worst family ever," cried into his chest "They treat me like I'm a nutcase. They said I'd never have babies of my own. I-I-I...I want to prove them wrong and run away to Tall Plains, where I can raise gorgeous hatchlings and live Atlawa in harmony with nature. But i might never-"

"Hey-hey-hey," her ubbed her back with a paw "As long as you're physically able to have pure hathclings, you'll never have to worry about that."

from this point on, they both had to almost whisper so is not to disturb the Inn's customers.

"I dragged you upto my room that day because I wanted your seed. I wanted you to give me some hatchlings."

"Well obviously," he chuckled "But even if I wanted to give you my seed, I'd contract whatever you have."

"No! No no no. My giny only smelled so bad because...you know when you shower and you forget to wash your belly-button? You do this every time you shower and overtime it reeks? It was the same thing with my vagina. But I'm clean now. And," she tapped her tail on the floor repeatedly, while she gave him a lick on the snout "Your nose can prove it to you...so what do you say? will you give me your seed? Gimme some babies to remember you by?"

"First let's go up to your room so i can smell you thoroughly."

Jirana squealed with joy, wrapped her tail around his neck and half-dragged him towards the stir

"Hey! No need to dag. This is not a medieval-style whore-house

they held tails as they climbed up thee stairs to the 3rd floor, where she rented a room especially to accept Aventus's seed. Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of a gigantic bowl of onion rings on the bed's end table, a dragon-size circular bed, a barrel full of honey-wine and the warm glow of the fire.

She leapt on the bed with a yelping "Whoop!" and swayed her tail on the bed, giggling, and looked back at him "Hop in and have a whiff."

He slithered onto the bed with her, towards her Earth Dragoness sex. he he was close, she raised her tail. Her sex was very clean, but it was lime green with darker outer lips, and a pale clit. He hesitated as he sniffed her to check to see if she had the jack he thought she had. He smiled at what he found. Instead o the horrible smell he got form her three years ago, it was a heavenly musk of a fertile female, with a hint of perfume.

She took it as a compliment when he slowly stuffed his snout into her rosebud and moved around inside her folds. He had never smelled such opera house in his life.

Jirana, while feeling loved by Aventus, gasped and moved her front and hind legs vigorously as Aventus began to suckle upon her needy clit, like the nipple of a young cheetah mother. Unlike a nipple. instead of milk, he gained trickle of her aphrodisiacy lube. Her skinned crawled pleasurably as he plunged his tongue into her hood and made a 'come here' motion with it.

"A-aa-a-a-a-aaa-Aventus, please gimme your seed!" she plead, before taking a few deep, yelping breaths.

Aventus slithered top her,his foot-long fist-thick cock aiming for her pussy.

She gasped as his cock stretched her tunnel and parted her lips far apart.

Why wasn't Aventus inserted fully so she thought. I was because so he could reach down to their now-jointed treasures. He then began to massage the inner sides of her lips with his thumbs, being careful not to cut his member or her pussy. this alone made her wriggle like a worm and yelp like a puppy dog...when he started to gently buck his hips, she was driven wild. Her tail slapped the bed with thuds. She dug her claws into the bed to the point where she could feel the springs on her claws. Every time his member exited her pussy, more of her lube soaked the bed beneath their hips.

With her hind legs, Jirana did a full split sideways. This position made the burning in her hips more pleasurable, and her tail to wrap around his body like a python around a tree. Like a snake, she moved he tail up and down him, increasing his arousal.

He shouted "Ho! Ohh!" as he squirted two shot-glassfuls of pre into her tunnel. The now-creaminess of it made him back faster and harder, making her take gaspy breaths with each buck. Her body as being pushed with every buck he thrusted into her.

Her pussy was now as hot as a warm bath. Steam had risen from her mound and filled his nose.

"Let's turn over, Aventus," she screamed.

Aventus accepted, embraced her and turned them both over. This was Jirana's favorite position. Aventus breathed, "Hoh!" and swayed his tail across the bed as she began to buck against his member, three times faster than he bucked into her.

All of this caused Aventus's tail to erect and push into the bed, elevating them both.

Jirana began to flap her wings. slow at first, but then faster and faster until they both felt tingling, burning feeling in their hips and their scales standing on end.

"Jirana!" wheezed Aventus "I think I'm gonna-..."

"That's it. Gimme some baby gravy, you ruby-bodied stud."

Aventus grasped the bed with his front and rear paws "I'M GONNA BLOW!" A gallon a seed rushed through his member, almost making it burst. "AAAAARRG!"

he screamed with pleasure as it tickled and stretched her insides and filled her womb.

She dismounted him too soon and he shot the ret of his gallon into the fireplace, purging the flames and leaving them in darkness

Jirana screamed in laughter at what his seeds had just shot enough not only to impregnate her, but put the fire out too? "Baaahahahahahahahahahahahaha ah!" Her fit of laughter ended with a series of wheezes "You soiled the bed, doused my womb and put the fire out. You're like a fucking fire hose. Wait. No lemme rephrase that-"

"No. 'A fucking fire hose.' You nailed that one," he cackled.

"Nailed? Hahahaha!"

Jirana and Aventus shared a warm bath to clean off. She had to clean off for her trip to Tall Plains. He had to clean up for the midnight date with a cheetah woman.

when clean they dried one another off. He felt so privileged to dry her love mound and give it a few more kisses.

Before they both departed, Aventus decided to buy her drink, an extra way to say, 'sorry' for running away three years ago.

they both has rum and lemonade in two jugs and a small serving of bubble gum icecream. After they each had a mouthful of ice cream, Jirana nudged him for a kiss. Their snouts joined and their tongues intertwined inside their creamy mouths

Jirana savored the moment before she released with a "Mwah" and faced him "Thank you so much for your baby gravy. I just know I'll have some gorgeous hatchlings and rub it in my parents faces."How do you know you'll have hatchlings just because I mated you once?"

Because I carefully picked the day, Aventus. This is the prime fertile day for my, when undeveloped eggs are in my womb. You've fertilized them and i lay them in two days, maximum." She nipped him on the neck, while twisting her head, before she stopped and gave him a lick on the rash she made. Then she rubbed her head on his chest "you've given me some little dragons of my own to love me and give me purpose."

He pecked her head "Look after them wont you?"

"I promise, my baby daddy."

When they were done with their desert and drink, Aventus farewelled her outside with a tongue-wrapping kiss,beforehe wathed her fly into the moon and towards Tall Plains, where she will begin her new life, raising children and living with Atlawa."

**deviantMIND1: **

**Need five reviews before I update.**

**Please tell me what you think of this story in detail. Tell me what scenes you like, which gags make you laugh and even what turns you on in this chapter. That way, I'll know what to improve on and which characters you like and don't like. Oh and please tell me which characters you like an don't like.**

**WILL BE LOOKING FOR FULL-TIME PROOF-READERS**

**apply to me with a PM. Once I have found enough people to proof-read for me, I will delete these messages.**


	2. The Cunning and the Blind

**~~The Cunning and the Blind~~**

**The following takes place in the midday of chapter 1. **

Hundreds of miles, and hours of tireless flight away, was the desert of Voldor. It had near as many acres of land as Twilight Falls, Avalar and Warfang combined...but at first glance, it would appear to be as lifeless as firewood.

If so, then why did Queen Carmeleon send one of her generals, aboard a heavy-armored, steam-engined, 40-meter-long ship?

From overhead, the ship as shaped like a gigantic water droplet, the pointed end being its nose. It as armed with two, double-barreled, five-inch-shelled guns, covering the front and rear, as a ship vs. ship option. It only has a bridge(control room) and crows nest as the primary above-deck buildings.

On the bridge, General Jahn Urtiti, a chubby, but muscular troll with no hair, and ears that were holed like swiss cheese, overlooked his crew on deck from his rotating chair. Aside form having ears with pieces missing and the baldness gene, his eyes were red, unatural for any troll. His nails grew disgustingly long and silver, as did his eyebrows. His teeth weren't so natural either, triangle-pointed all over his jaw.

At this particular time, they are as close to the continent as they can get without their vessel getting beached in the shallow water. The 'pair of eyes' in the crows nest is looking through mounted set of binoculars. What he saw was depressing: for miles from the beach was nothing but dunes of sand the size of surfing waves, and towering rocks.

"By the gods, you'll find more life in a hospital morgue," he said.

Meanwhile, on deck, both helmsmen keep the vessel steering strait, with the beach in clear sight to their port(left) side.

"Where wasting our time up and down these beaches," complained the navigator at his table "Two days we've been sailing around Voldor and we haven't found a damn thing.

The general snarled, in a hissy voice "Three of our finest airships went missing here in the past week. What do you think happened to them? You think they set their airships on fire and dropped dead on their own accord? Stupid helmsmen!"

The left-hand helmsman sighed "Aye aye," he complied aloud, before whispering, "your titi."

The second helmsman leaned over to speak with his companion "Say, isn't this place secretly crawling with Red Scorpion mercenaries?"

He laughed at his companions stupidity "That's a children's scary story. The only thing that's even remotely dangerous here are...Sand Dragons."

"...Sand Dragons?"

"Yeah. They're like normal dragons we fight from Warfang, but they are much more slenderer. They're mammals, not reptiles. They even have fine hair growing on their backs. I've tasted their meat when I was a small boy. It was delicious."

"Yeah I haven't seen meat like that on the shelves. Why'd they take it off the market?"

"Because, eventually, every time the slayers would come to hunt...they'd just...vanish. No corpse, no evidence of murder, not even a ship or zeppelin wreck."

Meanwhile, in the crows nest, the ships 'eyes' see what looked like a dragoness on a rock. "What the-! A sand dragon?" When he zoomed in so her head filled his vision, she eyed him and then let out a roar, which he could barely hear form his position. Then she made a 'you're dead' motion with her finger and throat and disappeared behind the rock she sat.

The spotter picked up his radio mouthpiece, and his voice was projected throughout the bridge "General, I spotted a potential hostile in distance , slightly to port! A Sand Dragon!"

"Impossible. Those lizards went extinct years ago. I was there!"

The spotter plead, "Could you at least put the crew on Yellow Alert?"

Urtiti faced the navigator/radio man "Order a code yellow. Be ready for trouble."

The radio man then turned on the intercom and began to speak "Prepare for-" his headset went dead with a pop and nothing but static could be heard "Oh fuck!"

"What happened?!" Urtiti demanded to know.

"I think we may a saboteur on board, general. The only way the intercom wont work is if somebody severs it."

"Send out a hostile-engagement message to HQ in Valdin. And tell them we're-"

"YOU BLOOD-THIRSTY LIL TIT!" a female, slightly cockney voice screamed from the bridge speakers "Come here to slaughter our allies 'ave you?"

Urtiti picked up his mouthpiece "Who are you, woman?! How dare you interfere with Valdin Kingdom operations!" he growled.

"...Your voice..._I KNOW YOU_...Prepare to be Sand Dragon food, Urtiti!"

The general was about to speak again, 'til he saw a gigantic vessel on the water heading for them at 30 miles an hour, incredibly fast for a ship. It was the largest they had ever seen. Over 100 meters long, and had four, double-barreled, 90 milometer guns on the for and aft halves. It had rocket pods pointed to the sky for any so-called aircraft of the Valdin Kingdom. The exhaust chimney had ten stories of railing, flooded with marksmen. The bridge of the ship was suspended to the hight of the chimney and doubled as observation.

When the entire vessel emerged from waves of heat, Jahn could make out the insignia on its flag and sides: a three-tailed, ten-legged red scorpion in a blue background. It was the Valdin Kingdom trolls' twin race: a potentially-barbarian race of red and pink trolls who are masters of the sea...Scorpion Pirates.

General Urtiti grasped the arms of his chair and gasped, "Scorps! Carliah Van Vulture-...They're still alive?!" He turned to the helmsmen "Bring us around! Put our rudder to them. Tell the engine room, full ahead!" he ordered.

"Aye, general. The Helmsmen spun their wheels full starboard. The intercom wasn't working and it would take too long for them them to go bellow deck and tell them, 'full ahead' in person. By the time their rudder was to Carliah's massive ship, it was already in range and began to fire at them. It hit the water to the left of them, making a big enough wave to almost sink the general's vessel...a dingy with guns compared to Carliah's.

They then took a direct hit on the aft-section canon, making the entire ship shake violently for a moment, and sending the canon all over the deck, railing and into the water in pieces

"Ah shit!" cursed the first helmsmen in fear, grasping the wheel "This 'Carliah' is a mean bitch."

Urtiti spoke down to them "She's just trying to disarm us. If she wanted to sink us, we'd be dead right now." the general took a deep breath of anger, stress and fear all in one, before saying "...I know this woman. Didn't know she was...alive."

"Damn right I'm alive, you little tit!" she insulted over the radio harshly. She then offered, her tome starting calm and getting angrier, "...Tell you what, general, you shut down your engines, come quietly. I 'ave some gigantic, four legged beings who'd LOVE TO MEET YOU!"

Urtiti giggled "The Sand Dragon's are extinct, Carliah."

"...You and the green tyrant 'aven't a clue." Two seconds after her last word, Carliah hung up and an ear-splitting static filled the bridge. Urtiti however was so shocked and fearfully-frozen at what she said, he didn't hear it.

But his helmsmen did and cut the radio's power.

Meanwhile, on the observation deck/bridge of Carliah's Titanic-sized, rock-hard ship, Carliah, a magenta-skinned Red Scorpion troll, shed tears of anger as she stands just behind her helmsman. She was only 18. She was even more eager than her crew to exterminate Jahn Urtiti. She was a female body-building troll with muscles simular to a male. She had fully-bradded ginger hair, reaching her waist, with rings of gold. Her face was still feminine. She wore nothing but an an open, light armor jacket made from bronze chainmail and pounded plates. When she wasn't in a situation such as this, she would undo the front straps to cool down, revealing her underwear and white-nippled breasts. But this was situation that made her close and strap it up. Her weapon of choice was a two-handed one of a granite head. It was an axe on one side of the head and a smooth hammer on the other. Its handle was the thigh bone of a fallen Earth Dragon.

Carliah pointed to Urtiti's gunboat and then clenched a fist yelling, "Enough warning shots. Aim for 'is propellers bellow the waterline if you can! Immobilize it, then I'll deal with him in person."

"Vith pleasure mistress. Hiheheheheheheha," her captain cackled with an unhealthy, snaky voice.

Carliah's captain then return to his seat, spun it to face the control panel to his left and ordered a 'weapons free.'

The gunner, in his cramped, open cockpit on the giant canon aimed for the white water at the Valdin Kingdom vessel's rear. He grasped the firing levers of the left and right barrels, shouted "Down with the little green tyrant!" and pulled them both back. The concision from the firing made the barrels spring back and the gunner's head to ache "Ah!"

half a second later, it struck the vessels left propellor below the water and tore out that particular chunk of hull. Conscripts standing at the back screamed as they were thrown a dozen feet into the air and into the water.

The blast also made the rudder snap violently to the left, nearly braking the helmsmens' arms "Arrrg!" They used their good armed for the wheel, but when they turned it, there was no pressure and a horrible clicking noise could be heard

"General, we've lost rudder control. We're in deep shit." On the instrument panel, he saw that the starboard-engines vital sign light was flashing red and blue colors of death "And we've lost our right engine."

Urtiti's vessel was now yawing to left! Carliah's gunners now had the clearest shot they had at him. Their port side facing them.

"Give Urtiti a torpedo!"

"Aye, mistress." The captain laughed like a mad hatter as he punched in a code on his command pannel. Once he did, a lever emerged from its cooped up position. He grasped it "Sleep dreams with fishies,...Urtiti," and pulled it back. A torpedo exploded from its bay and began bubbling it way to Urtiti's ship.

Three seconds later, in the boiler room of Urtiti's vessel, a coal-shoveler was blown off his feet as it struck. The entire boiler room was flooded, purging the fires, in a matter of seconds.

Urtiti and his hundred crew were now dead in the water.

"Now let's ram the lil tit," she said with a smile.

The helmsman laughed insanely as he full throttled.

With the flooding below deck, the ships entire crew of a hundred stampeded up on deck and hopped over the railing, hoping they could swim for the beach.

The general, and two heavily-armored, cloaked, gas-masked elites-AKA: Banshee Terror Soldiers- watched the conscripts cower into the water "Cowards! All of you!"

"It's gonna hit!" one of his elites shouted, seeing Carliah's ship coming strait for them "Hang on to something!"

Before the general could grab ahold of anything, Carliah's ship had already truck and was pushing them towards the beach, whilst slowly tipping them on their side.

Carliah's ship had a shallow-bottomed hull, but Urtiti's had a deep, triangular one. She could easily navigate shallow water and even un-beach her ship...She bet he couldn't.

Once Urtiti's ships hull struck the beach, it tipped on it side, throwing the general and all of his men off the deck...and a fifty-foot-fall in shallow water. Dozens of conscripts, armorless, perished on impact with the shallow water, their skeletons shattering.

Urtiti witnessed his men dying around him all from falling. The only ones that survived impact were those with armor: him and his Terror Soldiers, as well as those who landed on corpse piles.

Urtiti thought he was done for when two conscripts landed on his own body, plunging his head under water. Hope for his life was restores when one of his elites removed the corpses and got him on his feet.

Sworn to protect the queen and her generals, the Banshee elite held the generals shoulders and checked his pupils "General, you alright?"

He could barely her his elite, because of his ringing ears "Yeah, I'm fine!" he pushed his elite away.

The Banshee Terror Soldier pointed his staff to the beach "I saw some caves on our way in. They look easier the defend."

"Brilliant. Let's go!"

As the general, his elites, and fifty conscripts ran for the beach, the conscripts were stupid enough to waste their ammo, firing their clumsy machine guns at Carliah's snipers, peering over her ship's railing.

The general and his elites took a few hit on the back of their armor, but all it did was nearly knock them off their feet. But the conscripts suffered dearly, their insides and brains mincing.

Carliah didn't care about killing the conscripts, her personal target was Jahn Urtiti.

"Fuck, blow 'em apart with our canons," she ordered.

Her captain crossed his arms "Alright one: my name isn't 'fuck'. Two: we can't waste our large shells on foot soldiers."

She turned to "Fine! Let's call my lil brother and our four-legged friends...shall we?" she smiled.

"Hoooh. I love the way you think, mistress." The captain flicked a switch on his board and a horrible ringing screamed from her ship's megaphones.

Once they reached the dry beach, the screaming reached them, and Urtiti and all his men covered their ears.

"Aaarg shit! Turn that fucking thing off!" Urtiti shouted. He thought, _'What will these Scorps gain from this ringing noise? To deafen us? Make our heads explode perhaps?'_

He was dead wrong, and realized that when he saw a smudge on the horizon in the sky, blurred by the heat wave. He and his men stood dumbstruck as they slowly approached. He was about to realize that he was once these beings worst nightmare. "S-S-S-Sand Dragons!" He ran for the rocky caves ahead of all his men "Doomed! Doomed! We're all dead!"

Spotting the green trolls making a run for it, the Sand Dragons, each carrying three Red Scorpion worriers, pointed their snouts down to gain speed.

They ere the same size of an average dragon of Warfang, however they had fewer scales on the backs, which was complimented with silky hair, color depending on the individual dragon. They're horns were a gigantic version of a longhorn cow's, thinner for females. On the females, rather than a hiding place, their vaginal mounds, with silky pubes, were clearly seen if they lifted their tails. They gave live birth and had six human-sized breasts between their hind legs to feed their young. Their only element was fire, but of different style. Rather than just dry flames of a Fire Dragon of Warfang, they sprayed a natural napalm too, do more damage and at longer distances than dry fire breath. The Red Scorpions had strapped make-shift armor to them as well as saddles on their backs and necks.

While the general and his elite protectors fled into the cave, the conscripts stood ready to face these thought-to-be-extinct foes...two species of them to be exact.

"Mow the lizards down!" The conscripts began to fire madly at the flock of Sand Dragons.

The Sand Dragoness leading the squadron banked, all her kind following. Bullets hissed and snapped passed them and some hit and sparked on their armor.

She turned her head to the red troll on her back, and spoke as if her tongue was between her teeth, though it wasn't, and seemingly spat with every 'p', "Samuel, the green things ssspit metal at us. Orders?"

He patted her head "Get us out of range." He turned to all the Sand Dragons of both genders and the red trolls on their backs, also of both genders "Prepare to smite some Valdin Filth!"

"Arrrg!" all the red trolls began to cock their crude rifles. "Down with little green tyrant!" they harmonized sinisterly.

Samuel 'Silver Eyed' Van Vulture had the exact same color of skin and hair of his sister, but his was shorter and messy. He was 16. His body type was average, a stick compared to her. He had no eyeballs, so his sockets were occupied by little orbs of pure silver. His ears were larger than the average troll, but all troll's ears were bat-like anyway. Unlike his sister, he relied on finesse rather than might, using a two samurai swords and wearing hard leather armor, woven like a basket with large strips of leather.

He and the Sand Dragoness he rode dived down for the green conscripts.

At the sight of Samuel and the Sand Dragons, the Valdin conscripts climbed ontop of the rocks, hoping to get a better shot, but foolishly placing themselves in a convenient target zone for the Sand Dragons and red trolls.

When they were in range, they fired madly at them. But the Sand Dragons forned up into files of 6 and, with a feminine-scream of a roar, doused them in their sticky, natural napalm.

The trolls screamed in agony and felt as if they were just thrown into a furnace. For the last three seconds, all they saw was ash, red hot sand, and a ten-foot tall firestorm.

The Sand Dragons and their red troll riders hover before the firestorm and the victims within, Samuel and his dragoness companion in the lead.

The dragoness laughed with a rasp, "Hihihhehehaha. The green killersss aren't so durable now!" She turned her eyes to face Samuel "You see dat, Sssamuel?"

Samuel hung his head and rubbed the spheres of silver in his eye sockets "Banni...I never seen anything...since I was 10 years old."

"Ssso sssorry, master Sssamuel."

The sad moment was cut off by the deep roar of a male Sand Dragon.

Samuel's dragoness companion turned to it and saw Carliah aboard him "Sssamuel, it's your sister."

Carliah and her Sand Dragon hovered before Samuel and his "Aren't you going after Urtiti?"

Samuel froze in anger "General Jahn Urtiti?!"

Carliah nodded

Samuel eyes went so wide, one of his silver spheres fell out, but he was quick to catch it and replace it with a wet pop. "That guys black heart cost me my eyes and our father! Where'd he go?"

"Into these caves bellow us. They're a maze, lil brother. I'm gonna need your bat hearing and dog nose."

And so the dragons he and his sister rode landed before the entrance to the pitch-black tunnels.

Samuel was the one who had to carry their light source, because Carliah needed both hands for her axe/hammer.

It was as if they were in a gigantic, but abandoned ants nest. If Carliah didn't have her brother, and his amazing nose and ears, with her, she'd simply lose her way and perish. She wouldn't be able to venture in here without getting lost, much less hunt for a Valdin Kingdom general.

Samuel made "Sssv" noises with every breath. This noise bounced off the every inch of all around him. In his mind, formed a mental of everything. Thus he could know where everything was from his taller sister to a mouse.

For tracking this general and his elites, Samuel's nose could absorb the odor they had left behind from minutes ago: the algae stench of Valdin's swamps and foggy cities.

With his highly-trained ears, Samuel put his hand in his large sisters path. "Wait!" he whispered "...Jahn Urtiti approaches. I'll slash 'em, you pound them."

"Righto," she whispered back.

Outside the light of the torch Samuel carried, one of Urtiti's Banshee Terror Soldiers was creeping towards them. Samuel could hear him coming, but assumed it was just a rat. But when he started running, he sent a thump through the floor and his leg armor clanked, giving him away.

The elite drew his double-ended blade staff "Slice 'n' dice!" and tried to sweep Samuel's legs. But he leapt into the air spread his swords afar and spun around like a propellor. His swords whacked his armor and shredded his cloak like a weed-whacker, before hitting the weak armor at his neck and beheading him.

The second one went strait for Carliah "Take this, big bitch!" He ran towards her in attempt to run her through. Carliah got her hammer/axe, leapt a few feet into the air and struck him across his helmet, knocking him off his feet "Oof!" knocking his helmet off in the process.

The now-helmet-less elite tried to crawl away, panic in his breathing, before Carliah made his head explode with her hammer/axe, spurting blood everywhere within two feet.

Before the 'Silver Eyed' and 'The Cunning' Van Vulture siblings could catch their breath, the remaining elite of Urtiti came out of the darkness, roaring through his mask. He knocked Carliah off her feet and onto her back. He stood upon her and angrily slashed at her with his staff, but she blocked him with her granite hammer-axe...Just barely as she wasn't so quick to react as her brother, and _he's_ blind.

Samuel leapt up and latched onto the elites back. He took one of his katanas in both hands and plunged in down his collar bone

"Gggaaaarg!" the elite gargled.

Samuel helped up his sister and the two caught their breath...but not for long.

They turned they're eyes into the tunnel when they heard a growl, "Carliah!"

Urtiti began to fire his his two machine pistols at them, making the tunnel light up and roar with echoing gunshots, and making Carliah snatch up her 'lil' brother and for cover behind some thick stalagmites.

Urtiti was so mad, laughing, firing his pistols, he didn't expect them to go empty with a snap "Oh crap." He threw them down and ran for his life

"After 'im, lil brother! Use that nose o' yours to find him."

Samuel began to follow the rotten odor trail of Urtiti, and did so for around five minutes, before the torch he carried lit a dead end with Urtiti waiting with two maces in his hands

"Carliah 'The Cunnine', Samuel 'Silver-Eyed'. We all thought you were just a scary story...I should've killed you two when you were defenseless 10 and 12 year-olds...But _noo_. Enola made your father my tier-one target. That old man was practically dead _before_ he was a target anyway."

Samuel drew his two samurai swords and hissed like a tiger "He was a great king to us Scorpions!"

Carliah readied her axe "You shut it 'bout our father, or you die slowly and 'orribly."

Without warning, Urtiti charged for Samuel. But Samuel jumped and front-flipped over him, and swung his katana around to hit Urtiti right at the bottom of his spinal cord.

"Yiiiaaaaaarg!" he screamed as he legs shut down and he collapsed.

Carliah then took him by now-dead legs and Samuel began to guide her out "The Sand Chieftess will love to feast upon you, Urtiti. You're hers to kill, not ours."

Meanwhile, the other Red trolls, wearing nothing but dried cow-hide and loincloths, as well as the Sand Dragons, were waiting for Carliah and Samuel.

The moment they emerged from the darkness, Urtiti over Carliah's shoulder, the Sand Dragons roared toward the sky and the red trolls hissed and screamed.

While Carliah dragged him through the crowd, a Red trolless spat in Urtiti's face "Where's your green queen now, eh?!"

Carliah threw him into a gap in the crowd, landing him on his back.

A Sand Dragoness then raised her 100-kilogram tail "Fffffilsthy green killer!" and slammed it on his belly, inducing a bloody vomit from him.

Carliah raised a hand to her people and the Sand Dragons, quelling their hollering, before she raised her axe/hammer high "He wont need these anymore." With a mighty overhead swing, she chopped his legs clean off at the knees, gaining a scream of sheer agony from him.

A Sand Dragon and a Sand Dragoness took a legs each and shred the meat with the others. But the Red trolls would not eat the meat. They're hunger today is satisfied by seeing his ship sink and his crew burn.

"Let us watch Chieftess Siika feast upon this tyrant-lover!" proclaimed Carliah.

"Hiyeah!" all the other Red trolls sheered, before boarding their Sand Dragon companions.

Samuel, the Red Scorpions, and Carliah each boarded their Sand Dragon companions. With a few mighty flaps of their powerful wings, they took off into the heat-waved air of Voldor.

Urtiti, thought of this as an escape and, panic in his breath, started crawling away with his arms, leaving a trail of clotting blood behind him. Next he knew, he heard the flapping of a Sand Dragon's wings, and then felt like a clawed hand had snatched him up, squeezing the air form his lungs. Seconds later, he nearly died of fright, being over a thousand meters from sea level.

"You, Jahn, ride claw!" Carliah said form her companion's saddle "No literally-bloody general rides with me."

Carliah, her people, and her brother will take their barely-living battle-trophy back to their isolated, fortress and home.

**I need some constructive criticism! Next chapter will be up in a week max.**


	3. Musical Queens and Sand Queens

**The following takes place in the evening of Warfang, with our heroes and their children.**

**deviantMIND1: I have been going through an obsession with honey-wine(Mead) lately. I even make it at home so easily without any special items. Check my profile for my method and recipe.**

**The songs that follow in this chapter belong to their artists. I have only changed it to fit the story. I do not own them at all.**

**I am having a hard time finding good proof-readers, so this chapter may have a few errors**

**~~Musical Queens and Sand Queens~~**

After three potential, but alas unsatisfactory, dates with males of Rosalyn's services, Dara gallops back to her Warfang home.

Spyro and Cynder, boiling silverside roast, have been wondering why Dara is more upbeat and outgoing. She even goes out without her brother, to boot. Who or what would make her act this way?

Spyro and Cynder turn to the door when their daughter bursts through the door and stands before her parents, skipping with joy "Mom, dad, you coming to Zakan's tower tonight?"

"Why?" shrugged Cynder "He's just a troll he-she with a good singing voice."

"Yeah," agreed Spyro "Plus I don't think trolls will let us in their tower," he said with doubt in his expression.

"No! Look!" she pulled a poster from the bag strapped on the side of her body. She laid it down on the ground between herself and her parents.

It was titled 'Zakan Tower: The Peace-Keeping Concert' in giant, pink letters. Below that was,

'_Enjoy the hospitality of music-oriented, peace-loving trolls in our new tower. Here, for the modest price of 15 gold for entry and an additional 30 for all you can eat and drink, you will be astonished by the electronic amplifiers of music from Valdin. The former prince of Valdin will make you weep with his soulful voice. You have nothing to fear of us, and this will prove it to you. Starts 8PM and ends at 2AM'_

"Heh. Looks like Zakan's sucking up to our species ," said Cynder "First that stupid sex-change, now this?"

"Mom, she needed that. She said all it was is a testicle and penis removal and some dragoness hermones."

While Spyro tilted his head in astonishment and confusion, Cynder gasped and eyed her maliciously "You've been speaking with that two-legged, leathery herm?!" she screamed, making her daughter into her usual self: timid and shaking.

"_SHE_? Since when has _he_ been a she?"

"She had her nuts and dong chopped off and got pumped full of hormones. She was half woman at birth anyway," Dara said shakily.

"And you wanna see her perform? Bet the music will be crap," Cynder remarked.

"But the trolls themselves aren't evil, mom. It's only Enola and her generals...They even hate their homeland sometimes; with pollution and fog and algae-air."

Spyro took his daughter's side in this conflict and nudged Cynder, gaining her attention "We haven' heard music by an advanced race before, Cynder. You never know. And we'll get to taste their food, too."

"...Ok. But if any troll men go near Dara, we leave. OK?"

"I promise, Cyn." he slapped snouts with her for two seconds.

Dara screamed joyfully and embraced her father tightly, making her mother roll her eyes and shake her head, thinking, _'Daddies girl!'_

**Page Break**

Meanwhile, Aventus awaits his date at the inn at a table with a flagon of bourbon. He reads her file thoroughly, and it says she wants a serious relationship and a sexual bonus.

'But where the fuck is she?' he thought.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when an 8-year-old Electric Dragoness, with a magenta underbelly and red cheetah spots on her golden body, entered and shouted out, "Message for Aventus the Fear Dragon!"

Aventus looked at the dragoness, tilted his head in utter confusion. He raised a paw "I be Aventus!"

"Ah! Splendid, miraculous, I founds him I did," she giggled, happy with herself as she approached and looked up at him. She then began at a pace and accent simular to Volteer's "I'm a friend of Niah Thira, the pale cheetah. She wants me tell you, that she wants to meet you at the trolls' concert in tonight. 'Twill be funky, loud, enthralling, wonderful music. She couldn't miss it."

"...You mean Zakan's queens' party?" he stuck out his tongue and trembled "Yiurck! No thanks."

"Aww, but she adores, melts over, and weeps for soulful music. They even play rock music towards the end of the night. Gets into your bones, it does. Groovy...Coming or not? It's your date, but she's just my friend."

Aventus tilted his head and eyed this little dragoness suspiciously "Why did a full-grown, love-seeking cheetah woman, send her eight-year-old Electric Dragoness friend to get her own date to come to her?"

"...She paid me. Now will you please follow me to Zakan's Tower? She seems desperate to meet you, but equally desperate to see this one-night concert."

"OK." And so Aventus followed this Electric Dragoness, half his age and size, out into the streets "Zakan's music better be more convincing than that stupid sex-change procedure he had."

"Oh 'tis, yes," she nodded "I'm actually in their young-dragons quire tonight. My dad's going to be there. And my uncle Helix paid my entry fee."

Aventus went wide-eyed and soon stopped in his tracks, making her stop and turn to him, confused "Whoa! Time out! You don't mean Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea? The comedian?"

She nodded passionately, and didn't stop 'till she said, "I'm Volteer's daughter, Autumn. I have Dark Dragon, Electric Dragon, Fire Dragon and who knows what else in me. But my primary ability is Electricity. Zapzap," she giggled.

"...Heh.." The Now shocked Aventus and the daughter of Volteer continued down the street towards the city's main gates, outside of which is the trolls new tower, where they are isolated for their own safety. Just seconds after they went through the gates, they were amazed by the trolls ten-story-high, giant-stone-bricked tower. From overhead, it was shaped like hexagon. It had balconies all the way around it on every floor. It got thinner at the top and fat at the bottom. On the roof was a rotating wind turbine, providing the essential constant electricity that trolls rely on.

For this concert, a gigantic material shelter was first pinned to the second-floor balcony of the tower and then pinned a hundreds of yards away down to the earth. This provided enough shelter for the expected few dozen dragons and a hundred cheetahs and moles.

Zakans faithfuls, now wearing hunters robes like the Cheetahs wear, set up large round tables for smaller guests, and large foam mats for dragons to lay on. There are tapped vats of rum and beer. Zakan's trolls would consider it no trouble to pour it into their maws if they asked them.

The entire party will be enclosed by portable fences. There are only two Earth Dragon guards, but the trolls themselves can contribute to security, wearing black leather and wielding cutlass swords. At the opening of the fence, the guards will accept the entry and buffet fees.

Aventus shook his head in amazement as he and Autumn approached the party "These trolls are sure sucking up to us."

Autumn giggled "Yeah. Why don't they just go around and suck everybody's cocks and opera houses."

Aventus hung his jaw "Where'd you get that?! I've never heard a female of any race say that before."

"I'm a comedians niece, remember?"

They paid 15 gold for entry and 30 for the 'all you can eat and drink' deal.

Autumn pointed to the stage: triangle-shaped form overhead. At the back of the triangular stage was the heavy-metal-style, 10-piece drum set, with two bass drums, not one. Mics were suspended above it so all could hear. Lining the edges were the cone-shaped vocal speakers for the microphones. Just behind the drums, was a 6-foot-tall/wide bass amplifier. In every corner of the contained concert was a smaller, 3-foot-wide/tall speakers for every other instrument. A microphone was set to the height of a troll's face. Four others beside it were set to the height of a young dragon, where two female hatchlings, including Autumn, and two male hatchlings would sing with the trolls.

Aventus shook his head roughly in disbelief at the sight of his parents and his twin sister. "Mom, dad, Dara!" he called them over, making them sprint and stand before him "What you guys doing here?"

Cynder eyed Dara evilly, but playfully, "_Daddies Girl_ couldn't miss a few leathery two-legged sing and play guitar."

Spyro gave Cynder a hard nudge "Cynder!" he gasped "Valdin Kingdom trolls are easily offended." He then looked up an down her and pointed a paw to her "Besides, what do we look like to them? All scaly and four-legged."

Cynder sighed "Good point."

Meanwhile at a table in the corner, Niah Thira, the pale, half-black-faced cheetah, watches in shock as Aventus gives his sister a friendly nuzzle and neck-lick. She felt disappointed, expecting better from a dragon. Sex-orientation and adultery was her idea of males of her own species.

But soon, her hope was restored when she concentrated her hearing with her feline ears on him and she heard him say, "I got a date, sister. You have some fun."

She placed her hand on her breasts and sighed "Fiew. It's just his sister."

Autumn pointed Aventus to her friend "There's Niah. You be good to her. She's taken allot from males of her own species. They gave her a hard, miserable, poor life."

Autumn then retreated into the trolls' tower, where her fellow young singers, and Zakan, her music singing coach, wait for her.

Aventus then does his calming, confidence-building breathing exorcizes, before approaching "Show time, 'Ventus," he told himself.

Niah, hanging her head, was struck with joy when he sat in the empty space on the other side of the table "Hey, baby. So glad you came," she smiled, purring and swaying her tail around in the air "Sorry for sending my friend, but..."

"You couldn't miss soulful singing," he continued for her, smiling. "I love live singing, too. They have it at the Winking Wyvern every month: Pianos, drums. I love it."

She hung her mouth in amazement "Me too. I love songs where you can not only hear every instrument, but know exactly what they're singing about."

"Yeah, I hate songs that don't mean anything. Those songs belong on the dance floor and nowhere else."

Niah shimmied her chair closer to Aventus, pleased with him so far. At least they share an interest, more than she could say for male cheetahs.

"Could you go get me some mead baby?" she plead.

"Anything," he said before pecking her cheek. He got up and approached the gigantic kegs of beer and mead. He walked with a slight gallop of joy, confident Niah is a serious love-finder,...and not one of those females who is so horny, she would force him to mate with her in a restaurant.

The algae-green troll standing asked "What will it be, master dragon?"

"Two flagons of mead and a dragon-sized basket of seared fish, thank you."

The troll filled up two flagons of mead from the taps on the gigantic kegs. He carried it all to their table and returned to his post.

While Aventus gulped down his mead, Niah merely savored and sipped it. Being a lady, she had a fetish for savoring spirits...while wrapping tails with a potential life-mate, Aventus.

"So what are your hobbies, Aventus?"

Aventus cleared his throat, burning form the alcohol. He answered in a deeper, raspy voice, "I like spear-fishing with my tail-blade, going for flights to the tallest mountains and-"

He was cut off by her, giggling at his accent "You sound like the Godfather."

Aventus smiled and mimicked, "Why exactly do you vant me to kill this...Dark Master?"

"Wow, hard booze can make anybody sound cool."

When Aventus recovered his healthy voice, he asked, looking into her gorgeous cat eyes, "What are your hobbies?"

"I like fishing too, only with a bow and arrow and fishing line: bow-fishing. I also like to paint birds. But you know what I love?"

Aventus shook his head

She smiled deviously, holding a glass to her teeth before saying, "...Fencing," and taking a sip.

Aventus swayed his tail, certain Niah will be his for life, sharing so much in common "Never met a female of any race who holds a sword, much less learns to use one." Aventus went back to swigging from his flagon, slapping his tail on the ground in joy.

"I don't just do it for fun. I'm a single mom with a cub in need of protection."

Aventus's mead came out his nose in shock "You have a child?!" he shouted.

Niah embraced him, not wanting to lose a potential mate for her and father for her child "It's OK. He's a quiet, soft, playful little thing. His father ran out when I was a week away from having him. Please don't go."

Aventus did his usual breathing exorcizes and turned his gaze back to her pleading eyes "...You sure I wont just be a burden for you and your son? I'm probably going to be the size of the guardians by the time I'm thirty, you know."

She smiled and shook her head "No, baby. My son loves dragons. And he really needs a father."

Aventus nuzzled her "For you, I'll stick around as long as you want me to."

**Page Break**

Meanwhile, in the near-empty, open-air first floor of Zakan's Tower, Zikara, Jester, and their new friend, a navy-blue, 5-foot-2-inch troll, no shirt with with messy red hair and his diamond-shaped bass-guitar, Seak(Sake), practice for the concert.

Seak was what they called a 'lil guy' so he had a 'lil voice' much lie Freddie Mercury...Or was it because he was a raving butt pirate? Who knows?

Zakan, after his year-long trans-gender surgery and weekly hormone shots, changed her name to Zikara. She still had relatively-broad shoulders, but finally had her dream hips, that of a young troll woman's. Her penis, once growing out of the skin above her gorgeous mound, had been removed carefully and the scar was almost invisible. Naturally she grew breasts half the size of her head. Her face was much more feminine. She now had a face and singing voice simular to the ones belonging to the lead singer from _Heart_.

Jester had barely changed since he lost his wings, so to speak, and followed Zikara to Warfang, but his uniform of the Valdin airfleet was thrown away and replaced with respectable woven leather like the cheetahs wear. He still had no hair and has to wear a sinister-looking top hat decorated with bones, having heavier musical influences than Zikara and Seak.

Zikara's musical influences were soft and quirky ones such as Culture Club, Heart and many more like it. Jester's were horrific metalists such as Ozzy and Alice Cooper. His voice was husky and zombie like. Therefor, nothing softer would fit his voice. Seak's influences were artists in between soft and heavy such as Queen, as he had a voice simular to that of Freddie Mercury.

At this particular time, Zikara, Jester, and Seak are playing in the middle of playing _I Want To Break Free_ by Queen, before their fellow trolls populating the room.

After Zikara's keyboard solo, Jester began picking notes on guitar and then Seak began just before playing bass,

_I want to break free_

_I want to BREAK FREE!_

_I want to break free form your lies you're so sub-satisfied over me Ooh..._

_I've got to break free._

Seak sat on the piano stool with Zikara and they touched cheeks and their voices harmonized,

_Gods know_

_Gods know we want to break free._

Zakan dropped out

_I've fallen in lurv._

_I've fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it's for reeeee-eel._

_I've got to break free_

Seak handed his bass to a troll session player, took the wireless microphone and leapt into a small clearing in the crowd with a front-flip. He then began to sing, while walking like a cat, making all giggle, showing off his hairy chest.

_It's strange but it's true. HEY!_

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do, but I have to be sure, when i walk out that door..._

_Oh how I want to break free, babay._

_Oh how I want to be freeee_

_Oh how I want to breaaak free!_

Jester and Zikara began their keyboard and guitar solo.

Meanwhile, the three guardians watch the practicing from the main archway.

"Oh can you believe we actually let these two-leggeds sing their girlie voices out. Their homosexuality and quirkiness is taken to the extremity, and beyond irritating," complained Volteer

"Then why'd you follow me and Terador?" Cyril asked.

"My gorgeous, dazzling, heavenly-looking daughter is in their choir tonight. I believe they call it, 'daddy-daughter-bond' in the typical tongue, and it seems like a brilliant idea because-"

"Volteer!" rumbled Terador "Ramling."

Volteer stuck out his tongue, sparking electricity of anger "You can both stick it up your tail-holes."

Cyril divides the trolls as he makes his way to the musical trio.

Seak, having no clue the Guardians were here, wielded a feather duster, dusting off everybody continuing,

_But life still goes oh-on_

_I can't get used to living without, living without, living without you-ooh-ooh...by my side..._

_I don't want to live alone._

Seak, still not knowing Cyril was _right behind _him, place his hands on his hips, shook them and shout singed,

_Gods know,_

He began to turn around to face Cyril. When he did, his eyes were closed and he shout singed to the ceiling,

_Gods know I want to breeeaaaaak freeeeeeeeeee-_

he continued to hold that note until his eyes opened and met those of the gigantic Ice Guardian's, then he screamed the note, "EEEEK!" and quickly embraced one of his nearby trolls, chattering his teeth and trembling.

Jester yelled, "Oh fuck Sake, Seak. If you're so scared of dragons, you should've jumped off deck when you had a chance years ago."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite trio of musical poofters," remarked Cyril.

"Hey, babbi!" stood up Zikara on her stool "I'm not a manny no more, darling. Take a peeky." Zikara lifted up her silk, sparkling dress past her shoulders and showed all her Venus mound, perfect flaps and a delicate pink hood with blonde, fine pubes.

All the strait trolls in the room cheered, hooting and thumping their chests like guerillas.

"Oh please put that away! It's like the cavity of a turkey."

"Hey, that's a gorgeous troll pussy," Jester took Zikara's side "I nail it every night," Jester let loose an evil, raspy laugh towards the ceiling.

Zikara stook up and walked on the edge of the small stage like a feline "If I wasn't technically a princess," she playfully pointed to everybody, including the dragons, "I would each and every one of you ride me like a steam train. Choo choo choo," she then held a sheepish laugh.

Terador and Volteer rolled on their backs, laughing wheezily and fearing their stomachs would explode.

Cyril growled "Such filth! Disgraceful," cutting all laughter off.

"Why'd you interrupt anyway, Cyril?" asked Jester.

"We've come to inform you, that your food supplies from the city will be cut in half. Dreadfully sorry."

"...WHAT?!" roared Jester "There are hundreds of us! You want us to starve?"

"No, but some of the people of Warfang want you to," Terador informed "They say you belong in the swamp you were born in."

Seak, Zikara and Jester regrouped and smiled deviously at one another while Zikara asked Terador "Oh...do they, bubbi?"

"Yes, 'bubbi' they-" He was cut off by all the trolls and even Cyril and Volteer laughing

"Shut up!" Terador growled "I thought it was part of the troll language to call each other 'bubbi."

"Terador, what next? You going to start kissing males?" teased Cyril

"Fuck off!" he shouted.

When all calmed, Zikara and her boys said, "Music'll change their mind."

"Wait!" screamed a little Electric Dragoness, stomping on the trolls heads as she made her way to the musical trio of trolls.

When she joined them on the stage, Zikara stood before the little Electric Dragoness "Ah, Autumn. You're incredibly late you know. Naughty widdle girl."

"Oh, apologies, ma'am. But I needed to help a good friend of mine, bring her date to her."

"Dear, we'd never start without our favorite young choir." Zikara pointed a hand to the spiral stairs in the center of the room, just as two young Fire Dragons and a young Ice Dragoness came down "And here they are."

"Daddy will be there to watch every minutes, Autumn. Impress everybody!" encouraged Volteer

"I will daddy," she said as she joined her young choir.

**Page Break**

After Carliahs captain towed the wreckage of Urtiti's ship into the deep and completely sank it, she, her brother and her kind, all aboard their Sand Dragon companions, are taking the half-dead, bleeding, legless general to their rocky sanctuary...the Granite Tower.

They bank between large dunes and great rocks, as close together as the buildings of Warfang. these lifeless cities of solid rock were situated all around the gigantic, dried up salt lake their sanctuary is located.

One they cleared the rocks, Urtiti stared astound at at the Granite tower, in the center of a dried up salt lake, which was originally an impact crater.

The tower itself was a gigantic cone of granite, over 30 stories for its Sand Dragon and Red Scorpion troll occupants. The entire interior was suited originally for fully-grown Sand Dragons, but these red trolls can call it home too.

The lowest stone balconies were 30 feet from the lake bed, for in the wet season, the lake fills up, consuming that much of it.

Carliah's worriers, aboard their dragon companions, break off and land on the lower rocky platform.

However, she and her younger brother land on the upper platform. Just a five-minutes walk inside from there was the throne room of the Sand Dragons queen, Siika.

Carliahs dragon companion dropped Urtiti on the platform, gaining a painful, "Haaaah!" from him.

Carliah and Samuel dismounted them and gave them farewell kissed on their big snouts before they bowed, "Mistress," and "Master Samuel," and taking to the air to the barracks for their well-earned meat and rest.

Carliah, waving off her winged friend, turned to Urtiti and pulled a face of malice as he was crawling towards the edge of the platform "Oh no you don't!" he shouted, before grasping his arm and carrying him towards the entrance. His literally-bloody thighs left a trickling trail behind them.

Urtiti wheezed twice before threatening, "You and your race are no match for our queen."

Samuel, knowing where his head was from his voice, whacked him in the nose with a sheathed sword, making him squeal, "Aaaar!" and his nose to bleed

"Shut the fuck up, you swamp-swimming, Valdin filth. You couldn't wipe us off the planet when we were a solitary race of pirates, you wont now."

Urtit held his gushing nose and coughed with every pause, "...Useless, blind...cripples are...supposed to be...mellow."

Samuel filled with rage, and pulled the general from his large sister and held him to the ground "I'd be 'mellow' if it weren't for what you did! And I'm grateful to be blind, so I don't have to look at your mutated, Valdin Kingdom face."

Carliah pushed he brother off the Urtiti "He's not ours to kill." When they entered the interior, it was like being in a finely-crafted, granite cave, with tunnels and rooms exceeding the size of those of a cathedral. The tunnels were so broad, dragons and red trolls could easily navigate it without getting in one another's way.

When Carliah and Samuel were greeted by the sight of a crowd of Sand Dragons and their red troll companions on their backs, the trolls all gasped, but their Sand Dragons snarled like canines

"It's him!" a red troll gasped

"The little green plague. He'ssss returned," a Sand Dragoness snarled.

All surrounded them, quite literally wanting a piece of him.

Samuel drew his samurai swords and Carliah her axe/hammer.

"Back away! I slice you. I'm can be a living circular saw!" threatened Samuel, spinning his swords in the air.

"E's not ours to kill, my people. Siika would love his meat," Carliah said, backing her people away with her axe.

The crowd cleared them a path to Siika's throne-room "Then let ussss watch her slowly feasssst upon his bonessss!" suggest a Sand Dragoness triumphantly.

All followed the two, and their half-dead meat of a general, five minutes to Siika's throne room. Her throne-room, instead of a throne, was a feather-stuffed matress just big enough for her. At either side of the blue carpet leading strait to her bed, were two long, Viking-style dinning tables, each suitable for 15 trolls and 5 dragons. Like the rest of the tower, it was made form solid granite.

Siika herself was a middle-aged dragoness, with horns like a longhorn cow, with fine pink scales complimented with dazzling red fur. Like the rest of her kind, her wings were broad enough to blanket herself in them. Also like her kind the membranes of her wings was thicker and covered in a soft fuzz of stubbly fur. As her swollen belly and inflated breasts indicate, she is days away from berthing her first ever litter.

The Sand Dragon populations was 75% if not 90% female. Only 1 in 10 were born male. Thus Sand Dragonesses have their rightful part in general society here, being there not enough males. The males could produce enough sperm for the red trolls, the masters of medicine, to harvest and inseminate any female who doesn't have a partner and wishes to have infants.

The entire tower was lit by oil fires, because they have as much dependency on electricity as the Valdin Kingdom. The only electricity they use is aboard Carliah's ship, the _Enduring One_.

Siika tilted her head, puzzled, as what Carliah and Samuel had bought with them as they approached.

Samuel ran ahead of his sister, hearing Siika's breathing the moment they entered, and received an affectionate nuzzle from the chieftess.

"Sssamuul," she said joyfully with her Sand Dragon accent, "I heard the attack woofersss fwom here. So glad you're alright."

Samuel giggled "Siika, haven't you been studying our launquage? It's 'Sam-you-el' not 'Samuul.' Now let's practice," He cleared his throat "Samuel."

"...Samul."

"_Samuel_."

"Samuu-eel."

"_SAMUEL_!"

"Samuu-ell."

"Ah, that's close enough," he forfeited with a chuckle, his arms open to embrace her head, which she gave warmly.

Their hug ended with a lick on Samuel's face before she asked "What you bring me, vubi? And still alive too?" she asked, impressed.

Samuel pointed a hand to where he thought his sister was, but was practically off by a mile "I bring you-"

"Lil brother, I'm right here."

He corrected his hand-point strait his sister "...our now-defenseless, childhood worst nightmare."

Carliah dropped him on his belly

Samuel continued, just as the half dead Urtiti was raising his head, "Jahn Urtiti."

Siika snarled and got on her feet and stomped her metric tonn body slowly towards him "This filthsy green thing almost wiped out my entire species; hunting us for...fun food or whats you calls it!"

"Gourmet, chieftess," corrected Carliah sincerely.

Siika shook her head in anger "Yesss, whatever. Point isss," she pointed her bladed tail to him "This..." she plunged it into his gut, making him scream before continuing, "puppet cooked us and ate us, and his kind don't even give shit 'bout their twin race; driving them away."

"These Scrops aren't US! They're..." he clutched his wounded belly and had a short fit of a coughing before continuing, "They're dragon-loving pirates, who'd turned their back on us when we needed them the most!"

"Sssilence!" Siika placed her right back paw on his face, making him cream into "This one's for all killed and served on a platter, and all Red Scorpion ships you sank!" His head exploded with mince and blood when she pressed down.

Carliah, though overjoyed at his death, trembled at this site "Urg. I wouldn't do that with my hammer, let alone my foot. Messy"

Samuel, of course, couldn't see a thing and faced her "What I miss?"

"Siika just crushed 'is head with her foot."

Samuel chuckled "That's my big girl," he praised.

Siika shook the blood off her foot and approached Samuel for a cuddle "And you're my little man." She placed her giant head on his back, and was about let him embrace her but felt a cramp in her gut "Erg!" and laid down.

Samuel gasped and laid down beside her "You alright, Siika?" he asked, looking into her big wet eye.

Her face flared up with agony "It's not long now, Vubi. Thats the tenth cramp today."

Carliah however was more concerned for the pile of meat of the floor that was once general Urtiti "Is someone gonna clean this shit up or not?!"

Two male Sand Dragons rushed to lick up his blood.

"Thank you!" she said with open arms of relief "And save the 'ead and 'eart for Siika."

**Page Break**

While his sister and parents were towards the back of the this 'dinner concert' Aventus and his feline date, Niah, are right up the front. This seat of curtesy of Aventus, who'd wanted to impress his date with a front-row, center seat of soulful music.

Dara however rolled her eyes as Niah allowed him to stick his snout her corset and lick her motherly nipples "Ah," she face-pawed "Males," she sighed.

"Aventus is so horny," giggled Cynder "I had apes under my command that weren't so sex-obsessed, and _they're_ sex-starved."

"If you walk around Warfang in the mating season, Cyn, you know better."

Cynder evil eyed him and gave him a slap on the face with her paw "You know better than to talk that way, Spy. Let's just hold tails and watch the concert."

Spyro shrugged, wrapped his tail around hers, and pecked her neck.

"Forgiving dragons, cheetahs and moles of Warfang," began a trolls voice, "We let you hear us sing and taste our food today as our thanks for keeping us safe this long in Warfang. Please welcome...erm," his speech sloed to a whisper a she spoke to a fellow troll, "What the fuck! This is the gayest name I've-"

"Just tell 'em, yah hot dog," said Zikara before giving him a slap

"Ah!" he rubbed his cheek, before speaking back into the microphone, "The Valdin Queens."

The curtain concealing all was lifted revealed the troll trio and their young choir. The young dragons took their place at their little mic stands and fluttered their eyes at the crowd, as did Zikara. Their opening song was _I Was Made For Loving You_ by Kiss. The loudness and thumping of the speakers made all covered their ears for a seconds, but they eventually became amazed by this electric music of Valdin. Most couldn't help but leave their meals half-eaten and dance with the thump of the bass amp and bass drum.

_Tonight...I wanna give it all to you..._

The children jumped in,

_In the darknesss, there's so much I wanna do..._

They dropped out

_And tonight...I wanna lay it at your feet..._

'_Cause girl I was made for you...and girl you were made for meeeeeeeee._

Zikara jumped in with her keyboard. The children jumped in the singing. Jester unleashed a humping motion into the body of his guitar,

_I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me..._

_And I can't get enough of you, baby. Can you get enough of me?_

Meanwhile, while he continued, all laughed at his screaming and humping of his guitar

"Bahha! Looks like he's rootin' the guitar!" laughed a tipsy mole.

Spyro tilted his head "Trolls have sex with musical instruments. Disgusting."

"Why can't they just get a room," giggled Cynder "Their marriages must be awful to make them do that."

"It's all an act, you guys. And I love trolls," Dara smiled, turning her attention back to the musicians.

Surprisingly, Seak left with stage with his wireless bass guitar in hand, and leapt onto onto the front-row-center table where Aventus and his date sat, showing off his male camel-toe.

Niah took a gander at the troll's jewels, but Aventus looked away "Fucking gross!" in disgust. When the drum cymbals were banged, he continued on the bass, while wrapping his troll tongue around the headstock of his guitar.

Seak's guitar-licking gave Zikara the idea, she bounced her brows and began to play the keyboard with her newly-formed breasts. This was the spark that set off a powder keg of laughter in the audience.

"Haaaaar! The bitch is playing the synth with 'er knockers," a mole tipped on his chair and onto his back, then proceeded to pound the grass, cackling.

While her life-mate and daughter giggled, banging their heads on the tables and shedding tears, Cynder stuck out her tongue at the trolls' idea of a peaceful concert "She's playing the keyboard with her tater tots. Yiurk!" She covered her face with a paw.

Spyro gave her a playful slap with his tail "Live a little, Cynder. What I've learned so far: trolls' don't organize the music and the party. _They_ are the music and party."

**!I need some honest criticism before I update!**

**Tell me what you like and don't like about the story.**

**Oh and please check out my recipe of delicious honey-wine(Mead)**

**Here are the scales I need judged,**

**SEX 1-10**

**Action 1-10**

**General Details 1-10**

**The Humanoid Trolls 1-10**

**1 being horrible, 10 being the best you've read in awhile or ever.**


	4. Trolls on Thin Ice

**~~Trolls on Thin Ice~~**

**If you recognize anything in this story from the games or the real world, I do not own it.**

In their secure room within the palace, Karl needs to give the adolescent Gavrin a lesson in proper swordsmanship. Young Gavrin was good with a rifle, able to shoot a adult dragonfly out of the air in fact, but swords are equally important for the humanoid creatures.

In the spacious living area, Karl wields a blent training rapier, while Gavrin had his fathers good sword in its sheath; he didn't want to harm his guardian or blunt his weapon.

Karl looks away, allowing Gavrin to charge in "Haaaaaaarg!" and swing at him, but the old man pinned his rapier to the floor and used it to swing around behind him and poke the young troll in the back "Ah!" making him clutch his now-sore back

"Never, EVER, war-cry, scream or shout. Worst thing you can do."

"But that's what Valdin Kingdom conscripts do right?" he said with a shrug, sword in hand, confused.

"Yieees..BUT _conscripts_ are mindless canon-fodder. You want to be like a general, or a proper mercenary even. Because at least they have a chance on their own."

Gavrin smiled, overlooked his sword and rethought his tactics "Like my father, Vaulta? Cool. He was a small army on his own. You think I could be just like him?" he asked enthusiastically

"Yeah, but without the temper...and the horns...and the veil...and that voice like a fucking tuba," he trembled, remembering the vile being that was Vaulta Stone-Fist, Gavrin's father. "Now I'm going to pretend that I have been hunting you in the woods, lost you, and you're objective is to catch me off guard and cocky, and stick me. Ready?"

Gavrin, enthusiastically, whooshed his sword in the air in a spinning motion, before taking an open stance "Ready."

Gavrin hopped behind the sofa and Karl acted s if he was hunting someone as he said.

He searched the kitchen, as part of the training act, not knowing Gavrin was just outside the kitchen by the archway. Gavrin tried his best not to laugh as he had a lesson of pain in store for the old troll.

The moment Karl came running out, Gavrin swung his sheathed sword into his guardian's trollgood, gaining a "Hoooaaouch!" shout from him as he rolled over twice, holding his possibly-bursted testis "Way to go, shit-for-brains teenager."

Gavrin was used to Karl's ugly opinions of the younger generation and merely giggled

When Karl's pain was less intense, he shrugged "Well, you mastered the surprise attack, and I'm too old to knock a woman up anyway." He suddenly realized where he'd been hit, and was worried. So he felt downstairs "Hope I got my nuts still. One, two, three, and four," he gasped with relief "Yeah, I'm alright."

Gavrin helped him up "So I can surprise those who hunt me?"

"Certainly. But if he has heavy armor on, just stick him with one of my trusty grenades and make a meat-fountain of him."

Their heads turned to the door as they heard the iron within the lock shifting loudly

"Oh crap, what now?" Gavrin asked himself

When the door opened, a cheetah in full-body stainless steel armor approached, with good news the trolls hoped.

"Gavrin Stone-Fist, Karl Henshin, Volteer has decided you can move to Zikara's new tower for trolls, because we need this room for VIP protection."

The teenager and ex-doctor looked at one another and then back to the cheetah "What will benefit us being there?" Karl asked, grouchy.

"Yeah, you gonna shove us in some filthy room with some other trolls? Sounds disgusting," Gavrin said before sticking his tongue out.

"No, because in Zikara's Tower, you'll have escorts, so you can shop in the city and get fresh air whenever you please."

The humanoid beings eyes widened and they 'high-five' "YIESH!" they both cheered.

"But first it's time for your medicine."

All enthusiasm was purged within the trolls, and they stopped bouncing on their feet "You're doping us up!" they harmonized loudly, angrily, and terrified.

"It's just to keep you collected, and mellowed out," the cheetah guard tried to reassure.

"Yeah_ sure_." Karl spat his near-searing Valdin saliva in the cheetah's face.

"Karl! Yurg!" gagged Gavrin.

"Hey! Old man!" the cheetah growled, pointing to him with one hand and wiping his face with the other "Do that again, and you're going-"

"I'm in the field of medicine myself. In Valdin medicine, 'mellowing out' means weakening, and 'collected' means doping them stupid."

"Here, Dr. Henshin, we look after our citizens of ALL species." The cheetah produced a glass bottle of droplet-like blue pills before Karl.

Karl snatch them "Fine, we'll take them." his mood went blacker when he said, "But if this eats our muscle away or lowers our sperm count, consider yourself dreadwing food!"

Gavrin punched him in the chest "Hey! We're skating on thin ice with these people as it is," Gavrin reminded, pointing a hand to the cheetah.

"The teenager speaks wisdom, old man," the cheetah said with evil in his expression "Take two of those pills a day each. If you don't , we'll know, then you can't be allowed out at all."

The guard left, stomping his iron boots, before slamming the door and locking it.

Gavrin stood before Karl, outraged, a rarity for him, at Karl's abuse towards the cheetah "Karl!...What the hell are you thinking; talking to a cheetah like that? He could tell the guardians, and they'll line us up for the chop."

"'Cause he and guardians have blacker hearts than Enola," he held the pill-bottle in the teenager's face "making us take this shite."

"'Blacker hearts than Enola?'" Gavrin looked into the old troll's eyes, slightly out of synchronization direction wise, and became suspicious "Karl...lemme smell your breath," he commanded, signaling his head down with his hand.

Karl did so, and Gavrin immediately smelt, on top of the usual smell of tobacco, grog, and stepped back "Grog? No wonder-." He pointed Karl to the larder "Eat and sober up, would yah."

"Screw that; the larder's full of those nasty cured rabbit meat anyway. Let's go to concert by Zakan's tower," Karl recommended.

"Alright, but no more booze for you. As long as we take our meds, we should be able to walk around the city. And her name's Zikara now."

"May as well pick your things: We're moving in with those zeppelin-men and queens."

Gavrin giggled "Watch out for Seak and Jester in the showers. DON'T drop that soap, whatever you do."

**Page Break**

In the Granite Tower, while Carliah is aboard her ship, Samuel tends to his girlfriend, Chieftess Siika, lying in her bed with her and massaging her neck, kissing her eyes. Moments from now, she will give birth to her first litter, and Samuel is her chosen mate, though obviously not the father of her litter in blood.

The Red Scorpions had isolated the two for their privacy, for nobody but Samuel, the one who she best understands and closest to, can comfort her. Without eyes to see her pain, Samuel instead connects with her physically, with a cuddle, and can feel her agony and sorrow.

She digs her kind claws into the bed, lifts her tail to give the dragonling room should it burst out, and pushes for three seconds with all her might, screaming. Her efforts paid off, as a pair of little paws had emerged from her big opera house, which she could feel.

"Samuul," she weeped, gazing into his silver eyeballs "I-I...I think I'm crowning. Check!"

Samuel crawled the short distance to her gushing, torn love mound. He rubbed his hand around and felt the little paws, before grasping them, and getting ready to help the infant out, literally.

Siika gasped at what he was about to do "No no, Samuul! You'll pop it'sss legs out. Grab it by the torssso."

Samuel dipped his fingers into her lips, parted them and then inserted his arms into her vaginal canal. He felt the infants ribs and grasped it by the torso, like she said.

"Push, Siika!" he shouted

She cried like never before, her face flaring up, her hind legs spreading apart. Her efforts did pay off, as the 50-kilogram, 5-foot long(tail tip to snout) infant burst forth from her mound.

Siika went completely limp, her body shutting down muscles to gain energy, and couldn't even rotate her head to see her infant "Samuul," she groaned "Cut the cord...Clean it, please."

Though the yet-unconscious dragonling wasn't his, Samuel's fatherly instincts took over and he knew what to do as if he'd done it a hundred times before. He placed the large dragonling on his lap on its back, put its long tail over his shoulder, and inserted his finger in its maw, clearing its airway. He then pressed down repeatedly just bellow its ribs, getting the blood rushing around. Almost immediately after that, it came to life and coughed pink fluid all over his chest, before crying towards the ceiling.

Samuel gave it a rub down with his towel from neck to tail-base "Hey hey, there there, youngling," he comforted. When Samuel cleared the afterbirth from the its genital hiding place, he saw the leathery slit and hood of its vaginal hiding place "We have a girl."

"A little girl?!" Siika smiled, attempting to lift her head and face them.

"Don't get up, my love. You're reserving energy. We'll come to you." Samuel placed a hand on her, guiding himself to her head. When he held it before her face, all her pain faded away, being replaced with joy. "What color is she, Siika?"

"Just like me, vubi. Magenta with pink fur. She's gorgeous." Siika took her child from Samuel's arms and placed her by her swollen breasts between her hind legs. She then allowed her newborn daughter to suckle whilst cleaning off with her tongue what Samuel couldn't with his towel.

While she did that, he rubbed the spheres of silver nestled in his eye-sockets "Such beauty...and I can't see her."

Siika spread her tongue across his little face, snapping him out his 'blind' depression he often had phases of and said playfully, in a deepened tone, "Aww," she nudged him on his back and began to rub her snout into his fine-haired chest, making him giggle and struggle "Who's my widdle blind baby. My little protector. My pocket-sized husband," she chuckled.

Samuel stopped giggling, sat up and faced her. "'Pocket-sized?!'" he said firmly with his arms crossed.

She smiled, nodding "Yah. Remember when you were drunk and I just stuffed you in my side-bag? You were my pocket-sized, drunk baby."

Samuel rolled his eyes "...And my sister is laughing her head off, because she gets to ride you, while I'm stuck in the bag." he then let loose slow, angry sigh.

Samuel's sigh was cut off only when he heard his wife whimper and sense her feelings. "You're not having another are you?"

Siika went completely limp once more to save energy for pushing "...'Fraid ssso, Samuul. Aih!"

Samuel returned to his 'midwife' position at her rear and placed a towel in his lap. He spread his hand across her vaginal mound, the size of his own face, and awaited for her to push the infant free of her uterus, so that he could insert his arms and safely pull it from her. After three good pushes and breath-catchers, Samuel finally had the head-first-birth infant by it's shoulders

"Alright, one big push on my word, Siika...Now!" Siika's face shriveled with pain as she let out one more push, while Samuel pulled. When her lips parted close to her thighs, the dragonling burst forth from her vagina and onto Samuel's chest, knocking him on his back in a pool of water.

The dragonling was attempting to crawl away, tripping on its umbilical cord as it did.

Samuel grabbed it with his towel "You get back here, baby." As Samuel dried it off with his towel, it giggled and tried to wriggle free. It pointed its tail to the ceiling as it tried to get away, allowing Samuel to check its gender. At the base of its tail, he felt the wedge of its penile hiding place "We have a boy, Siika."

He carried his son over to his dragoness wife, who joyfully licked off his now-dry afterbirth. "What color is he, Siika?"

"Jet-black with blue fur. My favorite combination," she said, almost crying with joy.

"You think it's time to tag them and vaccinate them, honey?"

She nodded and nudged him away to fetch the doctor, and returned to licking her children's little necks.

Samuel opened the throne-room doors, revealing the eagerly-awaiting crowd of Red trolls and Sand Dragons.

"How is she, Samuul?" asked a Sand Dragon in his typical tongue.

"Are they healthy? Who's their real father?" a Red troll asked aloud, impatient.

Samuel raised his hands "Enough, please! We have a boy and a girl. But nobody can see them until they're immunized and ID-tagged. Where's the doctor?"

A red troll in a gown of healing emerged wormed his way beneath a Sand Dragon and stood before him "Right here, Samuel. You're duty's done here. Leave the immunizing and tagging to me."

Samuel held the crowd back while the doctor approached Siika and her children, massaging and suckling upon her enlarged breasts between her hind legs.

Siika smiled at his arrival "Doccer, aren't they beautiful?"

"Honey, it's 'doc-tor' not 'doccer'. Now say it with me. Doctor."

"Doccore"

"DOCTOR!"

"Docteer."

Samuel sighed "That's close enough."

Siika faced the doctor, already kneeling before their children "You can ssstroke them if you want, Docteer. Jussst don't pick dem up jussst yet."

"Immunization is my top priority, Siika. But thanks for the offer."

While the infants were pacified with their mothers milk, the doctor each gave them needles in their neck-scruffs, where there's no feeling.

He then took from his satchel two gold-plated, diamond-shaped, engraved pendants, hanging from leather collars, each one bearing Siika and Samuel's full names on one side, and the Red Scorpion insignia of the other. These were the same tags for Sand Dragonlings of every other couple, but theirs was always square and made from brass. As allot of Sand Dragonlings look exactly the same until the age of two, these collars are important for parents to identify their lost children. Troll babies faces were unique from birth, so Red troll parents didn't need these.

After the doctor had left, the crowd flooded in and behold the children who most likely would rule them in the future. One of the Sand Dragon males bought in 30-gallons of port for share with all his fellow Sand Dragons and even the red trolls, except for the udder-feeding chieftess.

Samuel himself drank from a pint of it, sitting against his gigantic wife's ribs. He smiled, giving his children a stroke each "Wish Carliah could see her niece and nephew."

"Stop talkin' like I ain't around bro," she chuckled as she wormed her way through the crowd.

Samuel didn't believe his enhanced hearing and smell. Could those heavy footsteps and that voice be his sister's "Carliah, I thought you had duties at sea."

"I'm _really_ going on some sea voyage to nowhere and miss the birth o' me nephew and niece. Get fucked," she chuckled.

Samuel was excited enough to drunkenly get on his own two feet and trip over his wife's tail and on his gut "Oof!" making his silver eyeballs pop out, gaining a gasp form the crowd

"By ancestorsss, Sssamuul, are you OK?" asked a dragoness in the crowd.

Samuel just found his eyeballs "I'm fine, ma'am." Samuel put the two spheres in his mouth to clean them, before popping them back in.

"Errg!" the crowd a gagged

Samuel got on his feet and approached the armless sculpture of a troll woman he thought was his sister and hugged it, making all in the room snicker "Sister," he moaned happily...Until he felt it had no arms, then he gasped "You've lost your arms!" he felt the exposed breasts of the sculpture "And you're walking around the Granite Tower naked."

"Samuel!" Carliah growled at her brother's stupidity "I'm over 'ere!"

Samuel corrected his course and gave his giantess of a sister a cuddle "Sorry, but one of the dragons bought in enough scotch for everybody and I couldn't resist."

Samuel escorted his sister to Siika, and she gasped at the sight of them "Aren't they gorgeous, sis? Siika mated with our best male worrier to have them."

"Can I 'old one, Siika?" she pleaded

Siika doubted for a moment, until her son detached from her udder, making her smile and say, "Of coursssse, Carliah. Be gentle."

Carliah gave the 50-kilogram hatchling a nurse, holding him like he was a gigantic troll baby.

Carliah let out a chuckle "Gorgeous ones like you make me feel horrible getting my ovaries removed." she shrugged with a smile "Oh well. The strength-boost was worth it." she gave him a kiss on his snout, making him giggle, before returning him to his mother.

Shed faced her blind brother "Little brother, the enemies movements are worse than we feared. I'm gonna be gone longer than I thought."

"How bad is it, sister? You needs my help?" a horrible thought came to Samuel's mind and his mood briefly turned from mellow and proud, to concerned and fearful "Valdin Kingdom don't plan full-scale invasion do they?!"

Carliah laughed through her nose "PEHAHA! As far as Enola's concerned, Urtiti died from the heat and got eaten by beetles." She sighed as she recovered from laughter "Nah. But we spotted a few Valdin Kingdom ships just off shore. We sunk them all, but." she rubbed the back of her head in discomfort and fear "They didn't come from the direction of Valdin...My captain thinks they came from...Dante's Freezer."

Samuel shouted "...They're staging attacks from Dante's Freezer?! That's sacred, historical land." Samuel drew his katanas with a screech, cart-wheeled around his sister, squealing, "HIEEEEEEEYIH!" When he finally came to a standstill, he said, "I want to come; hack up some swamp-squatters."

"But, brother, I need you and Siika to tend to the tower. You can't come. What if a Valdin Kingdom zeppelin gets cocky and heads for here."

Siika nodded "And I needsss you to milk me, sssso you can bottle-feed our children, vubi. I can't jussst lay around and let them suck my titsss all day long"

Samuel groaned in disappointment and approached Siika "OK. I'll stay for you and our children, my big girl." he sat against her chest, reached up and massaged her neck. "It's not like I'm the only troll who can milk you though."

Siika gave him a slap on his face with the end of her tail "Nobody touches my big jugsss, and auditorium, but you, vubi: my little man."

Carliah gave her brother and gigantic sister in law, a kiss on their foreheads and snouts. She shared with Samuel, the hug they invented as children: arms going over the shoulders, rather than under arms, and a cheek rub.

"You promise me you'll stay on the Enduring One. Promise me not to get cocky, and charge for them yourself," Samuel asked his sister, pleading with his expression.

Carliah tilted her head and stupidly said, "Cocky? I'm a girl: got no fifth limb. How can I get cocky?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Don't be overconfident."

Carliah slapped her forehead "Oh that's what it means."

**Page Break**

Just minutes after they finished playing I Was Made For Loving You, the trolls started taking tables from their tower and dragging them out for their guests to use. The enclosed party was _that_ packed. They had miss-calculated the number of guests to feed and sit. They even took barrels of mead from their cellar just to have enough booze for them.

This was both exciting and frustrating to Zikara and her boys on the stage. It was exciting that all these creatures showed up just to hear her, Jester and Seak sing. It was frustrating, because they would exhaust their food the dragons gave them weekly just to cater for them, and might even have to extend the party's hours, even.

Dara asks the troll behind the buffet table with two gigantic barrels, "A jug of rum and lemonade, please."

"Coming right up, she dragon."

While the troll prepared her drink, she looked around the barely-maneuverable crowd of Cheetahs, Moles, Dragons and Trolls "This place is sure packed. Bet the barrels will be dry soon," she giggled

"It's packed because of our mistress's voice. Even when she was half male, she was still like a goddess of love."

"Is it true Zikara's trying to suck up to us dragons?"

The troll rudely slapped down her jug of rum and lemonade "Well what choice do we swamp-squatters have?!" he growled

Dara yelped and almost whimpered, but the troll managed to purge his anger and say, "OK, look...Zikara can never return to Valdin. She can never see her mother again, except maybe to kill her. Everybody said Enola should have thrown away Zikara at birth, because she was a hermaphrodite."

While the troll was explaining Zikara's situation to her, she looked up at the trolless, happily playing the keyboard and singing Babooshka by Kate Bush. The dragon children sat on her piano chair with her sang with her, their tails wrapped around one another.

"But us trolls loyal to her have a better life here: no pollution, no curfew, unlimited music practice."

"But you're stuck in a tower and have limited food."

He chuckled and shrugged "As zeppelin-men, we shared unhygienic cramped bunks. We had next to no food aboard the Courageous Ming and the food back in Valdin tasted like shit. At least here we have nourishing food and aired rooms."

"What did you eat in that swampy continent?"

The troll drew a finger for every type of disgusting food native to Valdin Marsh "Pigeons, giant slugs, mud crabs, seaweed. The list goes on."

Dara gagged, squinted and stuck her tongue out "Urg! Sorry I asked." Dara took the jug of rum and lemonade by its handle and took it over to her parents.

Meanwhile, at the front-row-center table.

While the softer song by Kate Bush was playing, Niah decided to go limp against Aventus, like a rag doll cat.

Because of this affectionate, warming, but strange act, Aventus had hold her torso with his paws, keeping her from falling off the chair.

She was convinced Aventus was her match. He cared not about her half-black face, the fact that she's a divorced mother, or her manly hobby of sword-training. And unlike the cheetah males, he didn't touch her 'til she said he could.

Nothing meant more to her than for a man to listen to her, which he had done since trolls started playing. Right now, he stands amazed of how she describes cheetah males and their disrespect to their women

He had to take on the role of counselor, and gave her a back rub with his paws, while she explained, "...And so, he gave me a good ruby engagement-ring, said he wanted to marry me..." she was close to crying "And then forced me on the bed, and then humped away at me selfishly. When I started showing signs of pregnancy, I had to tell him...And he ran away."

Aventus had smoke of Fear coming out his nostrils in outrage "Selfish bastard. I'd love to have children, because you'd be lucky to have children in the first place." When she started to softly whimper, he nudged her so that she faced him. As he comforted her with his words, her sorrow gradually turned to relief "Hey. Don't fall to pieces on me. That guy doesn't know what he's missing, and he's left his own flesh and blood behind. He's probably going to go too far, catch a sex disease, or get his head cut off by some girls daddy."

She began to wag her tail slowly, like a delighted lioness "You think so?"

"Heh! If I had a daughter, and some male impregnated her and dumped her, I'd hunt him down and and mount his head on my wall."

Niah had a feeling this Fear Dragon would be a brilliant parent "Come here, Aventus." She grabbed his scaly being and embraced him quite passionately, gaining a yelp and a chuckle from him as he accepted it. Her purring was loud as a small thunderstorm, of affection, and she began to nibble at his neck scales, as she would groom a fellow anthro-cheetah.

Aventus's member tingled as they began to open-mouth kiss one another.

But Aventus controlled himself, not wanting to get thrown in a cell for indecent exposure, like he almost did not long ago, and gently nudged her away. "Whoa, easy girl," he giggled "Little too close for our first date."

Niah took no heed to his minor discomfort. Her feline pupils widened and she shook her hips, like a house cat stalking a mouse, growling like one too.

Aventus gulped nervously at this action "Niah?"

She screeched like a street cat and pounced upon him, the chair falling on its back. On the ground, she wrapped all fours around him, and wrapped her tail around the thick, scaly base of his.

The other guests of all allied species cackled, yelling, "Get a room!" and even "This is not a whorehouse!"

"Niah, you're humiliating me!" he growled.

Niah pinned him down, growling herself, but with frustration, not getting her own way "I want you to mess me up, dragon boy."

Aventus narrowed his eyes in confusion "What?!"

She laughed sinisterly before saying, pausing with every few seconds, "I want you to hump my brains out, 'til my opera house is big enough for musicians to perform in." She grabbed him with all fours, cackling, and wouldn't let go, despite his struggles

"But not...HERE!"

Hope was restored for him, as Zikara and her two boys began to play Crazy Little Thing Called Love, by Queen. The rhythm quelled her horniness and made her shake her hips

Seak and the choir of dragon children began,

_This thing_

_Called loved_

_I just_

_Can't handle it_

"What the-. This songs quite catchy...I GOTTA DANCE. Whoop!" she finally removed herself from him, leaving him to gasp in relief.

"By our ancestors, why are females so horny? Have they no respect for themselves?"

Niah stopped dancing and looked down at her Fear Dragon date "Horny?!" she helped him on his own four feet and they began to dance together as she continued "I'm the most honest woman in my village. So what if a female's horny? At least I'm not a gold-digger like my friends and most of the female population of every race right?"

Aventus smiled and danced more passionately to the beat of the bass guitar and drums "Yeah. All those girls aren't worth butt-fucking, much less marrying," he agreed joyfully, gaining chuckle from his date.

Meanwhile, while her brother dusted off and joined his furry date in a groovy dance, Dara felt empty within, at the table with her parents. She hung her head, wondering if any male would ever be honest enough to stand by her side, comfort, support her, and father children. She gazed upon every one of the males of every species on the dance floor and by the buffet table. The dragons raised their heads and opened their maws, allowing the trolls to pour liquor down their throats. She looked to dance floor and every male Mole, Cheetah, Dragon, or Troll either had their partner with them, or was intoxicated and barely stood up on their own.

'_All these Warfang men; alcoholics and sex-obsessed...All of them!_' she thought as she shook her head.

While Spyro was stuffing his face with seared fish from his bowl, Cynder noticed her daughters depression and could almost hear her thoughts and needed to snap her out of it "Dara, I know what you're thinking. There are decent males everywhere, just get that right out of your head."

Dara looked at her mother with a face like she didn't know what she was talking about "Mom, look at 'em," she said with paw pointing to the crowd of dancer "They're either taken, perverts, or drunks. The only decent men seem to be the tro-," she cut herself off and quickly corrected, "cheetah males."

But Cynder, her jaw agape in shock at what she really wanted to say, 'trolls' and Spyro looked at her weirdly and suspiciously "What did you say?" Spyro joined eyes with his dragoness, shared a thought with her, and then decided that their daughter needs alcohol. Everybody needed the reality-escaping sensation of being drunk once in a awhile, they thought and Dara's was overdue without a doubt.

Cynder took the jug of rum in her her teeth by its handle. She said with it in her jaws, "You need some serious help, Dara, but in the mean time, it's booze for you." She placed it down before Dara.

"Mom! Dad!" she shrieked "Alcohol kills thousand of brain-cells with every glass."

"We'd rather have a stupid daughter than a depressing one," Spyro said.

Dara stared at the crystal clear rum for 10 seconds before shrugging and lapping it up passionately. She felt ashamed, but had to be drunk just to get her parents off her back. Within five seconds, she was nursing the big jug and it was leaking down the sides of her face.

"There's daddy's girl," Spyro chuckled proudly "Drink like a warrior."

Dara slammed the empty jug down "That's great stuff!" she complimented the troll-brewed liquor aloud.

Almost immediately, she turned to one of the leathery, humanoid waiters passing by "Excuse me, what else do you have in liquor?"

The troll did his best to smile, as him and his hundred companions here needed to earn the dragons trust "We have a 10-gallon barrel of moonshine that the guests have barely touched, ma'am."

"Give me a big just of that with some-...what do you call that black stuff?"

"Cola, ma'am."

"And cola, please."

"Coming right up."

Spyro turned to his dragoness and eyed her sinisterly "She becomes a yellow-teethed, walnut-faced boozer, I'll blame you."

Page Break

Carliah's ship is a mere half-hour away from Dante's Freezer. Her ships entire front half leapt into the air a few meters as they pounded heavy waves and ran over small icebergs. All crew feared they would be thrown form their feet and over the railing, and retreated into the lower decks with the Sand Dragons. Her ship had ten levels below deck, and the bottom four of those were heated to a temperature simular to Voldor's by the engines. To access the area bellow deck, the Sand Dragons used a gigantic iron-chained elevator, as they would not fit through the trap doors the Red Scorpion trolls could. They could not even fit in the narrower 6 upper decks, as those were only 8 feet high, and the trolls were 7-feet-tall. But the decks bellow those were three times that.

Carliah's ship could scooter through the water faster than a large airship in the air, because instead of exposed propellers under the hull, her ship had a 10-foot-wide turbine of props build right into it through the ships full length. It was caged at both ends to prevent harming dolphins or sucking in objects that would jam it, like icebergs. It also meant that her captain could initiate reverse thrust and un-beach it.

In the armory, the Red Scorpions had armor for themselves and their dragon companions. Rather than industry-mass-produced steel swords and rifles, the Red Scorpions kept their weapons close, as they were 'tailored' for the individual troll. These included maces that were covered in sharks teeth, 2-inch-barreled shotguns that fired red-hot, double-dipped nails and many more.

The armor for the dragons was designed so that they could carry a rear and front gunner for their own protection, and four passengers. For this task, it was like a giant winter coat stuffed with their own fur from the shedding season, covered with iron scaled.

While her captain and crew on the bridge have control, Carliah make her appearance on the bottom deck to brief the Sand Dragons and their humanoid companions, mounted and armored up

She had her axe/hammer drawn and a smile on her face to give them more confidence "Right, you lot. We have some Valdin Kingdom, swamp-shiters launching their naval vessels and airships from Dante's Freezer. They're also poking about the tombs and ancient forts of our primitive ancestors: sacred ground, to boot."

The Red Scorpions growled and pounded their red, iron plate-body in anger

"Disrespectful bastards!"

"Don't even care for their own history!"

"Let's grind em down and feed 'em to the chieftess!"

A Sand Dragon got irritated by the angry hollering and shouted to the trolls on his back, and the ones on the two female's beside him, "Sssthilence! All of you!" The Sand Dragon, when the hollering silenced, turned to Carliah "Mistress Carliah, why are this tombses important to you two-legged beingsss? Why would the green killersss want to occupy it?"

"These ruins is where our entire species began and almost ended." She squeezed the handle of her axe/hammer in anger "And these 'green killers' think of it as nothing but a pile of bricks to hide behind."

A Red troll, on the back of his Sand Dragoness companion, cocked his shotgun which fired hot nails they called a 'shredder' "Let's throw their bodies in there, so that the ghosts of our ancestors can punish them!"

Carliah's captain, in his rotating thrown, was happily spinning around in it, when his port-side helmsman's eyes widened in shock as he spotted 10-inch-shelled, twin barreled guns slowly appearing within the fog in the distance.

"By the gods, full port! Full port!" He and his companion spun the wheel fully to the left.

The massive ship tilted as it turned, making everything on deck not nailed down to break against the railing and go overboard, and the red trolls to hang onto the whatever they could.

Meanwhile, Carliah is knocked off her feet and onto her back with grunting, "Oof!" and the Sand Dragons feared they would trip.

When the ship finally sailed in a strait line and the vessel of level as the sea itself, Carliah got on her feet in anger, dusting off "Bloody cap'n. What's he done now?!"

**CHAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for uploading this incomplete, but I thought, because of the lack of feedback for this story, that my stories were becoming obsolete.**

**The next one will be full of action, definitely!**

**Ideas for chapters are welcome, but don't put ideas in reviews. PM me to submit ideas. I will accept ideas if I like them.**


	5. Trolls on Thin Ice pt2

**~~Trolls on Thin Ice part 2~~**

**I Need 30 reviews before I put up the next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter in detail, and I need 30 reviews before I put up the next chapter  
**

I would like to thank_ I Darkstar X_ for editing this chapter.

Carliah at last arrives on the bridge, kicking the iron doors open, and shouting, "Fuck, why've we changed course eh?!"

The captain spun his chair to face her, and frustratingly said, "My name is not 'fuck.' And we have no way of getting to the beach, because of the anti-ship canons on shore!"

Carliah shrugged "So? This hunk of iron can stand a few chunks of lead."

The captain raised a finger "Ah...but not from piercing rounds from a shells the thickness of watermelons. Our hull is designed to repel canon balls, not piercing shells. If they hit us in the wrong place, we'll be sleeping with the fishes."

The navigator removed himself from his seat at the telescope "See for yourself, mistress."

Carliah approached with her pounding steps, and froze in shock after a mere seconds looking through it: Seeing the gigantic guns, taller than a ten story building of Warfang, and some of their barrels were big enough to hide in "Well that's just fucking great!" she growled as she slapped the telescope, sending it into a spin.

"What do you suppose we do to take back Dante's Freezer, Carliah?" asked the captain turning to her, awaiting an answer.

Carliah scratched her chin, trying to form a plan, and then, immediately, spoke the first plan idea that was fully formed: "Sand Dragons! That's it!"

"The Sand Dragons, mistress?"

"Yeah!" she nodded passionately "They're slender, fast, and can each carry six of us. We'll just dive down on them. It'll be chaos...for_ them_." Carliah grinned at the mere thought of end those swill.

The captain left his throne and stood before her, a thought formed in his head that could possibly end the plan right there, "The Sand Dragons won't stand the cold!" he shouted, seeing the logic of the situation, "And our comrades?!"

"We have some jackets stuffed with Sand Dragon fur from their shedding season. And a bad cold won't stop dragons, no chance o' that...Once we taken out the shore guns, you can bring the ship in and take out any airships that try to pick us off from the air."

The captain unleashed an angry sigh and returned to his throne "I hope your idea is worth the casualties, mistress."

**Page Break**

Just as Carliah finished talking to her gutless captain, four Sand Dragons, each carrying 4 warriors of the Red Scorpion, are aboard the gigantic elevator, taking them from the lowest level up to the deck.

"Thisss cold," the only male of the four dragons began, "Is it deathly?"

The red troll on his back answered, "Of course not. It's only about minus twenty-five degrease, just enough to freeze a glass of water in an hour. Anyway why you complainin'? You're a dragon, almost immortal."

"None of us Sssand Dragonsss ever faced the cold before."

One Sand Dragoness rolled her eyes "When we're up on deck, you'll get your firssst taste of it. Just try not to get shot by those filthsy green people."

Before he knew it, looking directly upwards, was the iron shutter, getting closer and closer, before, just as he thought they would be crushed by it, screeched open, and they all immediately felt the freezing cold rain on their fur and scales. By the time they elevator locked to the deck level, they all could barely take the cold. They should imagine worse when they're airborne and being shot at, though.

"Whoa! This isss freezing!"

"Tried to warn you!"

When everything was lit by lightning in the cloudy sky, all the dragons crouched in fear and their riders clung to them like baby apes to their mother.

"What the-?!"

"Just lightning, comrade," calmed his neck-rider, patting him.

Carliah, aboard her own Sand Dragon Companion, came to a flapping hover high in front of them "Comrades!" she shouted over the heavy rain, lightning and thunder "Our mission is simple, but not without it's risk. We have to land right into the middle of the hornet's nest and destroy three shore guns, to make way for our ship, so they can take out any zeppelins that are waiting or coming...ARE YOU READY TO CHOP SOME SWAMP-SQUATERS?!" she screamed, standing upon her companions back with her axe-hammer risen.

The Red Scorpion trolls drew their cutlass' and katanas, and let out a wheezy, trollish, "Hiyeeeeeah!."

"FOLLOW ME!"

When Carliah took to the air, the four dragons followed.

After just one minute of flight, they looked to their right and saw, through the fog of bad weather, the three guns up close for the first time. they were 40-feet-tall, mounted on iron tripods with chain ladders for access.

"Where we going to land, Carliah?!" shouted the male Sand Dragon to her.

"No idea!" She shouted back "I'm kinda winging it right now!"

Just seconds later, below the, they saw yellow lights by the dozens: Settlements no doubt.

"THIS WAY!" Carliah ordered as she made her companion dive down towards the settlements.

Meanwhile, Enola, in a fur coat beneath her royal armor, is escorted by two Banshee Terror Soldiers, as she inspects construction of their defenses.

All the residence could only watch, crouching cowardly behind their windows, in fear. What was so special that the Valdin Kingdom's living, breathing heart and mind was here? That's what they all thought.

There was hardly a square meter of the whole colony that wasn't filled with Valdin Kingdom Conscripts and Terror Soldiers. They may as paint the colony a toxic green to symbolize their conquest of Dante's Freezer.

At this particular time, it was curfew for the innocents,

Enola is stopped in her tracks by a armored, cloaked and masked Banshee Terror Soldier, kneeling "My queen, our supply airships are just minutes away with our supplies, and the local resistance has been neutralized," he informed, his voice distorted and amplified by his breathing mask.

"Splendid," she cackled, rubbing her hands together "And what of our enemy, the Scorpion Pirates?"

"Their ship is just out of range, but luckily, we are also just beyond_ their_ range. They get closer, we'll sink 'em in no time," he said before bowing and slapping his chest once.

But aboard Carliah's ship, the 'pair of eyes' on the roof of the observation-deck/bridge spots a colossal freight zeppelin emerging from the clouds above, the balloon shaped like a water-droplet, and a gigantic gondola, who's soul purpose is carry up to ten tonnes of food, and building materials.

He raced for the intercom box, mounted on a pole in the middle of the crows nest "Cap'n," he began with a deviant smile on his face "The swamp-filth have a gigantic freight zeppelin, no doubt it's vital for their occupation. They might chase us with their task force if something...happened to it. You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

"Most definitely, comrade. This will make any airships and battleships they have come right for us, and away from Carliah. Brilliant!" he then punched the battle-ready alarm, before speaking "Mount up! Weapons free on all Valdin Kingdom airships within range!"

The operators of the canons and rocket pods burst forth from the covers of their bunk beds in panic and ran their way up the stairs and on deck.

The canon operators had to climb a tiny ladder to get into the open cockpits of their gigantic canons, but the missile operators merely hopped into the seat between the two pods of rockers to the left and right of them.

When the captain saw from the bridge that all guns were ready, he shouted triumphantly to give them hope "Now give that fat, flying turd of the Valdin Kingdom some rockets and shells!"

"Yihaha!" the operators cackled.

They all aimed for the reinforced balloon, unleashing a rocket and shell each. The firing alone made the ocean and clouds around them light up, before they punctured and set the balloon ablaze. The zeppelin turned on it's air-raid-like siren of distress, seconds before it was but a smoldering wreck on thick ice.

Three Valdin Kingdom mortar ships, a quarter the size of the_ Enduring One_ each bearing a mortar that fires melon-sized grenades and a flak canon for airborne targets, hear the distress siren, and emerge from the port,slicing the ice formed in formed in front of them like a massive butcher knife as they creep ever closer to the _Enduring One._

The Red Scorpion operator in the fore (front-end) canon cracked his fingers together, cackling, before he spoke into the microphone before him "Cap'n, you see 'em coming? Should I-?"

"Yes, comrade, knock yourself out."

"Tiheeheehee. Eat this!" He unleashed both barrels upon one the enemies one flam mortars, completely destroying it and setting the entire front half of their ship on fire. Crew members, on fire, desperately jumped into the water. They gasped and choked and struggled until they froze solid, bobbing up and down like ice cubes in a glass of water.

But the other two loaded their mortars and fired at them. The glowing, black-smoking spheres, reached the clouds, before they fluttered and stalled, down towards the Enduring One. All on the bridge fell on their bellies in fear and the operators clung to their seats, hoping to escape the coming fire.

They were fortunate that it only hit them on empty deck space, quaking and denting it, and resulted in a fire starved of anything to burn.

The operator in the fore cannon removed his hands from his head, took a peak around and snickered, "Nice try, Swamp Filth. But this ship lives up to 'er name." He had his corsair right on the Valdin Kingdom vessels exhaust chimney "Suck on this!" he pulled the firing lever back, and the inches-thick explosive shells burst forth, slamming him back in his seat. The explosion made the exhaust tower fall and crush the bridge in front of it, most likely proving fatal to all in the bridge. They now had no way of controlling their ship and they jumped overboard like ants from a burning nest.

The operator jumped in his seat, "And the swampy's ship burns, AHAHAHAA!"

Carliah's captain had something worse in mind for the last one

"Full throttle! RAM HIM!"

"With pleasure, captain," the helmsman chuckled wheezily, pushing the throttle forward with his foot.

A wave of white water formed behind the Enduring One and they were heading for the side-facing last Valdin Kingdom ship. Fast. The keel looming above the water like a flying spear.

That vessel's captain watched in terror, as did all up on deck "What the-. They're going ram into us! What lunacy." he raced for the intercom mic on his captain's throne, tripping over twice and panting in terror. When he finally got it, he screamed "All hands, abandon ship!"

the crew stood in amaze at the size of the ship heading towards them, four times larger than the one they served on. When they finally realized they were in danger, they hopped overboard...seconds before the Enduring One hit. All those in the water between the two ships were pushed under and sucked into its gigantic turbine. Even their ship was pushed under by the shallow-bottomed hull of the Enduring One, pulling the nose-end upwards, before the helmsman engaged reverse thrust and pulled away, leaving a half-submerged, iron graveyard for Valdish seamen.

What about the shore guns, cap'n?" asked the helmsman.

"Wait for Carliah to blow them away. We get too close, we're fish food.

Meanwhile, Carliah herself, aboard her Sand Dragon companion, lines up with one of the tripod-mounted canons on shore. The saboteur passengers behind her each mold a football-size hunk of plastic plastic explosive with a fuse.

"Give it to 'em!" she screamed.

And so as they passed each of the three guns, her passengers threw the sticky bombs to the legs of each gun. They all went off with a ball of fire within seconds of one another, before falling over with a metal screeching noise and a bang on the ice.

The captain saw this through his binoculars and chuckled triumphantly "That's a nice girl, Carliah!" he removed the binoculars form his eyes and ordered "Lets beach and deploy troops."

Meanwhile, the queen of Valdin draws her machine pistol, just in case, as her elite Banshee Terror Soldiers escort her towards the town hall at the end of an avenue within the colony of a hundred houses.

"Follow us, majesty!" plead one of the two elites.

Just minutes of running later, bursting forth from the fog of the cold air and heavy snow-fall, was a dragon, with four creatures aboard it, angling down for them

They poised to defend Enola "Dragon!" One cried.

"Not just any dragon...Sand Dragon!" Said the other.

When the creature latched itself onto the roof of a house in their way, knocking over tiles, it unleashed a mighty, but feminine dragoness roar to the sky.

ten conscripts emptied their clumsy automatic rifles on her, but their rounds hit their non-vital points and sparked on her armor. The bullets irritated her, making her roar again before unleashing her napalm breath all over them, like a tidal wave of lava, roasting them into the rock beneath the snow like bacon.

Two more Banshee Terror Soldiers front-flipped onto the roof with the dragoness, hoping to behead her and her riders with ease. But she screamed, before taking them by the head in her jaws, snapped their kneck by shaking them like a canine, and throwing them.

She threw the last one strait for the queen and her two guards. Luckily for her, her second guard bated the corpse away with his staff, right into the window of an innocents house, making them family within silently pray and head for their cellar, screaming, Enola's angered our gods!"

"To the town hall, your majesty. It's the safest place to be!"

They ran into the alley to the left, where they encountered five Red Scorpion Warriors, with the nail-spitting shotguns they're most proud of. A muscular one came in from behind them with an axe. Enola was quick to react and fill him bullets form her roaring auto pistol.

"Scorps?! I thought they were extinct. CHARGE!"

The two Banshee Soldiers charged for them with their staffs.

"Swamp rats!" the Red Scorprion insulted, before firing on the incoming elite soldiers. The red-hot nails they fired became lodged in their bullet proof vests and chainbody.

The elites leapt into the air, front-flipped, and landed right in the middle of Red Scorpions.

Each one fired their shotguns madly at them, but were too late, as they swung their staffs around and mutilated them at their waists, spilling their digestive organs and even removing their torso's completely.

"Clear, your majesty, come!"

Enola, her automatic pistol ready, followed her elites closely, gingerly stepping over the bleeding and/or taped out remains of the six Red Scorpians. As they ran further into the alleyway, they were seeking a safe way out and into the town hall, seeing their conscripts being eaten alive by the Sand Dragons and beheaded by Red Scorpions filled them and even the queen with fear.

They looked towards the sky, obstructed by the alley's walls, and could see more Sand Dragons patrolling their air. Two of them set a small freight airship ablaze.

At the end, they were greeted by the a fire-team of six medium armored, masked commandos.

"Your majesty," one of them began, their voice loudened and distorted by their mask "Get inside the town hall, to safety. We'll take out these scorps and scalies.

And so Enola sprinted into the town hall, two Terror Soldiers slamming the door behind her.

It was just seconds later, Carliah herself leapt from the saddle of her dragon companion and twenty feet down and came to a ice-cracking, jaw-dropping landing in the middle of Enola's escorts and Terror Soldiers, right in front of the callosal doors.

"What the hell-. That's the biggest bitch I've laid my peepers on!" shouted one of the commandos.

The Banshee Terror Soldiers swung their staffs around their beings, before pointing them to her while slowly approaching, ready to chop her to mince "Bigger is not better!"

Two behind her charged, but before they could make the first cut, she swung her axe-hammer "Choh!" across their heads, snapping their necks.

She looked over and growled like a dreadwingess "Hiyarg!" at the sight of the last two coming for her. She kicked the first one into the air and on his back, then swung her axe'hammer to chop off the head of the other, before leaping into the air "Haaaar!" and crushing the other one's armor and rib cage.

"By the gods! This big woman's a the Cunning Giantess of the Scorps!" the leading commando trembled at one of her renowned titles "Shoot the bitch!" They took crouching position and each fired two bursts from their clumsy machine guns, which ricocheted off her iron armor, as she charged to cut them down one by one as if they were piles of toy blocks, with her axe/hammer, beheading some bloodily, and crushing the skeletons of others.

"Sometimes bigger IS better!" She said out loud.

By the time she had cuaght her breath, the roars of their Sand Dragon allies and the echoes of gunfire finally ended, and, running from the avenue, was her captain himself from the Enduring One.

"Mistress,...this colony is ours!" he smiled, his sword still dripping blood from a recent kill.

"Not quite." She pointed her giant axe-hammer to the town hall "I saw the Valdish Queen herself cower into this hall. Betcha it's crawling with the murderous teal-skins."

**Page Break**

An hour after parents insisted she tried alcohol, Dara dances with teal and green trolls on the foam dance floor, whilst her parents, brother, and every other species sits and eats and listens to Zikara and her band sing _Hit Me With Your Best Shot,_ by Pat Benetar.

Meanwhile, the Dark Dragon and troll bouncers are dragging an immense hot tub across the field to the corner of the audience, where up to 2 fully-grown dragons, and four cheetahs, can de-stress in heated water.

It could have been just the liquor going through her brian, but dancing on the mat with trolls from the Valdin Kingdom made her feel allot safer than if she was dancing with a dragon, cheetah or mole her own age.

These trolls danced to the funky rock music with her, but did not get too close, nor try and touch her, like a male dragon would. Or perhaps they just liked her because she looks them in the eye, unlike some of the other intolerant party guests.

'_They know how to party, AND treat a female right. Thank the creators for trolls!_' she thought.

She could've danced with these freedom-loving beings for hours on end, if it weren't for Gavrin and Karl, who she could see at the gates, paying the entry and food fees. Though she knew this sight could be just a false vision from the liquor, she gasped joyfully and ran drunkenly through the tables to greet them.

At the site of her approaching, Gavrin dropped his suitcase and opened arms "Dara!" He didn't get the greeting he was expecting.

She leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, and licked his face, twice as passionately as his own pet dreadwingess, Star, would.

"OK, OK, Dara. Off now," he chuckled, rather strained due to being squeezed and crushed.

She removed herself from him with a smile, and looked confusingly at the suitcase "Where you guys going?"

"To Zikara's Tower," answered Karl looking up at the tower, "They don't want us two-legged beings in the "palace". Bastards are snobs."

"Dara, what's the matter with you?"

"AM DWUNK!" she then let out a witchy, nasal, screeching laugh to the sky "HIHAHAHAHAHAHADAHIHIHIHIHI!" When she recovered from her witchy laugh, she asked, "Wanna dance with me?"

He rubbed the back of his head "I do have to stow my gear in the tower."

"Come here, you!" she wrapped her tail around his arm, making him drop his suitcase, and lead him to the dance floor. When she finally let him go within the crowd of Valdish dancers, it too him time to get into the mood. He had to, to show troll's are more passionate than male dragons in general. When Zikara and her band began to play She Drives Me Crazy by the Fine Young Cannibles, he finally got into the beat, sticking his arms in the air like a penguin and tapping, while Dara just flapped her wings and slapped her paws on the dance floor to the beat.

They stood out from all the other two-legged, leathery beings, who stared in amazement "Look at young Stone-Fist and Dara go!" praised one of the trolls.

Dara however, drunk but still very much aware, laughed at his moves "What you call those move, Gavrin?"

While posing each move he answered "The Groove Penguin," he he kept his whole body from the waist up statues, while jigging "The Valdish Jig," he leaned over, spread his arms and flapped them, "Vulture."

"Some weird moves. But you come from an exotic swamp." She shook her own comment from her head and continued dancing.

Soon, Zikara, Jester, Seak, and the young dragon choir stopped singing and playing and accepted a joyful cheer from their audience, throwing flowers at the ex-herm-prince herself as she approached the primary microphone in the center.

She caught a rose, right before she blew a kiss into the microphone "Mwah! Alright, Warfang, WE LOVE YOU ALL!" she screamed joyfully, gaining an equally passionate scream from her...their party guests "What do I have for you the rest of the evening? Why..." an evil grin grew on her face "I have a song...that is the prime example of my tyrant who called herself a mother, before," she raised her voice, shocking all, even her bandies and choir "TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME BECAUSE I LET HER LIVING FOOT-STOOL DIE!"

Crickets could be heard, as all stared at her in awestruck. She was a kind, gentle pianist/singer after all.

She realized and chuckled embarrassingly, "Anyway," Seak began to play the opening bass line to Alice Cooper's Go To Hell "...I would like to share with you a song I think pictures her precisely, and a the very last thing I said to her before I set off to Anglantine's Hand:...Go To Hell."

Zikara stood by her husband, Jester's, side by the main mic

All began,

_For criminal acts and violence on the stage_

_For being a brat, refusing to act your age_

_For all of the decent citizens you've enraged_

_You...can go to...HELL!_

"Take it away Jes'," whooped Zikara

Jester sang alone

_For giving and drinking alcohol constantly_

_For making a stand on parents authority_

_For choosing to be a living insanity_

_YOU...CAN GO TO HEEELAH!_

The young choir sang alone,

_You're something that never should have happened_

_YOU...even make your grandma sick_

Autumn winked at Aventus, silently asking if her singing stood out from the rest of the young choir. But Aventus was too preoccupied, nuzzling his anthro-cheetah potential wife. Autumn frowned and quickly got back into her singing stance.

Jester growled alone,

_You poisoned a blind mans dog and stealed his cane_

_You gift rapped a leper and mailed him to your aunt Jane_

_You even force fed a diabetic a candy cane_

All sang,

_You...can go...to...HELL._

During the instrumental solo, Dara asked Gavrin aloud "You seen a concert...from the air?"

He shook his head

Without warning, Dara took flight, rapped her tail around Gavrin's torso and took to the air

"Dara, put me down, please!" he plead aloud, trying his best to wriggle out before she ascended too high "Heights make me sick! First time I rode Star, she took me over Valdin city and I chucked in somebody's rooftop swimming pool."

She laughed drunkenly at his wimpy, but rational fear of her carrying him above the concert "What the matter, Gav'? YOU SCARED?! BAHIHIHAHAHAH!" she cackled as she took him far to high over the crowd and band, making him whimper like a little girl and hold her tail tightly.

When the band began playing once again, Spyro and Cynder began to sight along, now knowing the lyrics.

But when Cynder's eyes rolled upwards and saw their daughter carrying her Valdish boyfriend high over everybody, she gasped "What she doing with Gavrin?! aloud, gaining Spyro's attention, who looked up also.

"SHe's flying hovering drunk while carrying somebody!" he evil-eyed his wife "Way to go, Ms 'I'd rather have a drunk daughter than a depressing one'."

Aventus too saw this act. He growled at who she was carrying and took to the air to confront her "Be right back, my furry baby."

Dara was just giggling her heart out, now having Gavrin his bis legs in her wounded tail and swinging him in a small circle.

Everybody on the ground seemed to multiply and rotate. Gavrin had never felt sicker, except perhaps in the presence of Enola Carmeleon.

"Dara," gargled sickly "Please put me down."

He could tell which way 'down' was, but 'up'? Nope. Maybe this way? Or the other way? He couldn't tell, and thinking about it did bugger all to help the situation. He felt a bump in his head, holy, did his brain flip!? He couldn't tell, it hurt. The whirling continued, and as it did, so did the pressure on his stomach.

Dara didn;t stop giggling until her brother hovered nearby and yelled "Sister, you're drunk out of your mind and spinning your two-legged boyfriend two hundred feet in the air. Snap out of it!"

Dara just snickered, her brother sounding like tumbling rocks because she was intoxicated "You're no fun!"

Gavrin could take no more and felt his stomach practically performing back flips and his lunch making it way back to where it came in. "Dara...I'm gonna puke!" It finally happened "Bleerrrh!" and a stream of chewed up rice, steak and sherry became a small waterfall for Gavrin's lips...towards the hot tub, populated by two dragonesses and a troll they met, trying to get lucky obviously.

"You know," he began, rubbing their horse-like necks "You'd be lucky to find females half a gorgeous as you back in Valdin."

She giggled at his flattery art, from his own homeland of course, but it had a small erotic effect on her...until vomit was poured into the middle of the tub, making both dragonesses scream, "Eeew!" and leapt forth from the tub.

The troll, his member so long, it was behind him like a small tail, chased them through the crowd, making them back away and laugh at him like he were a living breathing joke with a 15-inch soft member "Big babes, come back please!" he screamed at he chased after them.

While everybody rolled on the dance floor and grass laughing a red cheetah pointed "The green boy's lost his nice big hookers," and then rejoined his fellow party guests in laughter "HAHHAHAAAAAHAHAHA!"

The band was forced to stop playing by this act. The young choir stuck out their tongues and covered their eyes with their paws.

"Hey, sicko, put your underwear on at least! This is almost a family night out!" Jester shouted into the microphone. "GUARDS!"

Now Dara her self felt dizzy, her inner-ear wasn't telling her if she should bank or stay put. Soon she lost lift and she and her troll boyfriend plummeted, screaming, right into the very tub he vomited in

The audience snickered, some saying, "Gross," and "So unsanitary."

A mole, a flagon of ale in his claw, held his chest with the other and laughed, "Their swimmin' 'round in the spew!"

While Gavrin was humiliated by this moment, all Dara could do was backstroke around the vomit-ridden water...Until two Dark Dragon guards took Dara by her neck-skin and Gavrin by his legs in their maws, carried them through the cackling crowd, and, with a mighty head-swing, threw them over the boundary fence.

Dara's Parents and brother and Gavrin guardian raced to confront them.

Gavrin asked Karl "Where the hell were you, yah old boozer?"

"I was preparing our rooms in Zikara's Tower!"

"Speaking of drunks," Spyro began, approaching his tipsy daughter "Aventus. Take Dara home," he said, staring sinisterly at his daughter.

"Spy, blame me. I made her drink," Cynder defended.

Cynder's plea fell on deaf ears, and Spyro now turned to Gavrin "And you stay away from my daughter! She's too young for a gunslinging two-legged."

"I'm 17!" she screamed, but ignored.

"And so am I, purple boy!" Gavrin exclaimed, tryinh to stand up to the legendary Purple Dragon.

Cynder stepped bewteen them all "Spy, stop!" she screamed, "Gavrin may be a Vadish troll, but I am the former Queen of Conquer." She gave him a nuzzle, silently pleading him to calm down. "And you still fell for me. It's not Gavrin's fault he's a troll, as it wasn't Zikara's fault she was born a hermaphrodite...just as it wasn't my fault I was being used by the Dark Master. Remember what you said to Sparx that day? I'd rather Dara be around Gavrin than male dragons, too. You know what most young dragons are like."

Spyro smiled and indulged in their romantic nuzzle, before he thanked her for calming him with a kiss on the snout

His mood brightened as he faced the upset children "Tell you what, Gavrin, Dara...I'll let you go on a date to your own devices just for tonight, to say sorry."

Gavrin's jaw hung in shock at what the Purple Dragon had just said and could hardly believe his broad, pointed ears.

Dara, after a brief gasp of astonishment, once more leapt into Gavrin's unready-to-catch arms. He couldn't carry her and fell onto his back, sending her into a joyful face-linking frenzy instead.

Now Spyro had to make the 'but' "As long a Aventus goes with you."

Dara stopped licking and her face darted to face her father "Daddy!"

"Mom! What about my date? I have a feeling she'll be my wife sooner or later."

"You'll have to say goodbye to her and just asks where she lives so you can drop by her's later, Aventus."

Aventus growled frustratingly at his mother before he raced back inside the boundary fences to tell his date the terrible news.

**Page Break**

In the Granite Tower, leaving their children on their bed, Siika receives a waxing on her dinner-plate-sized, exposed Sand Dragoness opera house. Luckily the throne room is currently ceiled off to Sand Dragons and red trolls, and their children were asleep. She needed to have it done, as she let it grow too long and it almost emerged from beneath her tail and hang downwards like a beard.

Using his bare hands, he spreads the wax across her hairy mound, and waited for it to half-dry before he is to rip it off with canvas. All Sand Dragonesses needed red trolls to do this for them, to be smooth and gorgeous every inch for their life mates. And they didn't care much for troll males doing it to them, so long as other Sand Dragon males do not see. And when they artificially impregnated, they had to be hairless so harmful germs could not by collected by the hair, and cause potential fatalities during birth.

Siika could feel his hesitation to cover her hood and clit and turned her head around to face him. Normally, he would slowly cover her whole opera house to admire it just a she liked, having no eyes to see it. She knew something was on his mind "What's wrong, Samuul? Is my pusssy too big from berthing? Too wrinkly?

He snickered, shook his head and then rubbed circularly to cover the last spot in the middle, her large hood bending against his hand "Nah, your beautiful bubi-canon as tight as the day I married you. Just sibling concern, baby."

"Sssibling concern? Zat da bond you and Carliah share?"

"Yes. When she goes on dangerous missions like this without me, I feel she wont come back...Especially if the Valdin Kingdom's involved."

He had finished covering it was now dry enough to apply the canvas. He pressed it so that it stuck to the wax "Deep breath, baby."

She pulled a hurt face "This is not going to be fun...Ready."

Using both hands and the support of his foot on her hind leg, he ripped away the canvas, gaining a yelp from her, and leaving a large patch of soft, vaginal leather, which he felt with his cheek.

"Mmmm," he moaned "I love your hairless twat on my face. He then slowly proceeded to sickly on her clitoral hood as if it were a big nipple.

She breathed heavily, dug her claws into the fur she laid on. Her scaled and fine fur standing.

Samuel massaged her outer labia with his hands as he proceeded to slowly stuff his face into her muff.

Complete oral sex seemed inevitable...until a loud knock came to the door.

Samuel removed his face from within her gigantic lips with a 'pop' and approached the door.

"Aww!" she moaned in disappointment, collapsing on her fur bed

"I'll pleasure you later, Siika. This knock could be important." When he reached the door, he asked, "Who is it?"

"Siika's right hand, Samuul. I have news of your sister and our forces on Dante's Freezer.

Samuel knocked twice to tell the guards to open the doors for him. They took the rope handles in their jaws and they grind open, revealing a yellow-bellied, blue Sand Dragon in a gold vest: Siika's right hand dragon, who trotted in.

When the doors finally closed behind him, the dragon looked down at the blind troll to tell him the news, But before he did, his pulled out a parchment inside the bag hanging around his neck and dropped it before him.

"This crystal transmitter message came from the Enduring One."

"You idiot! I'm blind, so I can't read!" he said outrageously.

"Samuul," Siika groaned at her husbands fury "Don't be nasty." She signaled her right hand dragon to bring the parchment to her.

When reading it, her head rotated in confusion "Why would the enemy want to occupy some ancient ruins? Says here the Valdin Kingdom has desecrated the forts of Dante's Freezer."

Samuel drew his samurai swords "Disrespectful bastards!"

"Samuul, stop! You're gonna wake the babies.

"Sorry, Siika. It's just the Valdin Kingdom makes me so angry." He sheathed his swords and did his calming breathing exorcises.

She continued reading "And the queen herself has barricaded herself in the town hall of the fishing colony."

Samuul smiled sinisterly "I'd love to be there when the queen squirms in fear...and chop her up." He approached Siika and gave her a hea don her neck "I have to go help Carliah, Siika. You and the kids will be OK without me right?"

"We'll cope," she giggled "Just don't get cocky and get yourself blown up by the green people."

"They're called Valdin Kingdom, babi."

**!I NEED 30 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**

**Next chapter will be up in 3 weeks(latest) and when I have 30 reviews.**

**This is not attention-seeking, I am just afraid my stories are going out-of-date and reviews give me to confidence to keep writing.**


	6. Now Caged Queen

**~~Now Caged Queen~~**

**Oh and the Dark Dragon comedian that follows in this chapter is from my previous series, as is his sister, Jeenie, whom you may have seen in Red Prince.**

**Here's the current cast**

**[Zikara 'n' Jester-Spyro 'n' Cynder-Gavrin 'n' Karl-Dara and Aventus.]**

**Everybody else is a side character or villain.**

**I AM SEEKING SOMEBODY WHO CAN MAKE A COMIC OF PART OF MY STORY, **_**SPYRO'S CHILDREN AND THE RED PRINCE**_**.**

**If you have skills with digital or traditional art or both, please drop me a line. I Don't mind if it starts out as a sketch. And when you're done with it, you can post it on deviant art and say it's from my story. I just want to see what my story and characters look like from a artistically-talented mind. I am also willing to tell all my readers about you.**

Aventus approached his anthro-cheetah date with a growl in his tone, insulting his parents for doing this to him, and his head hung.

At this act she asked, "Was the matter 'Ventus?"

He hopped upon his seat and said, "My parents want me to watch my sister, Niah." His expression went dark as did his mood "She's going on a date with one of those two-legged-"

"Shh!"

After snapping out of that mood frame, he whispered, "Trolls. I don't trust them."

She moaned joyfully, "Aww. That's the kind of brother I wish I had, Aventus: concerned and protective." She left her seat and gave him a passionate cuddle, massaging his neck, while offering, "At midnight, I'll be so lonely, with only my sleeping cub for company. What do you say you come 'round and we can de-stress each other?"

Aventus shook his head in disbelief with wide eyes "You'd let me ravish you?! _HELL YIIEAH_!" he squeaked his last two words.

She chuckled at his childish 'Hell Yiieah' and gave him a kiss on the snout. As she departed to Avalar, running on all fours with her powerful legs he raced to catch up with her

"Niah, wait!" he shouted, causing her to stop and look at him with a confused look on her furry face "Are you after a serious relationship?"

"Of course I am," she giggled.

"...You mean you'd want me as a husband?" he asked with great care and concern.

When she got close to her, he stood on his hind legs to receive another cuddle from his potential furry wife. "Of course I do, Aventus...You'll come at midnight wont you? I need some stress release."

"Wouldn't miss it for the universe," she smiled, gaining a giggle and pat form her before she departed from the colored light of the concert and into the darkness.

As he stared into the dark space she went into, Dara and Gavrin approached from behind.

Dara, smiling deviantly, said, "If you weren't my brother, I'd let you give me a 'stress release'"

"Bah!" he yelped, turning around "How long have you two been...standing there?"

"Long enough to know you're a pussy-addict," laughed Gavrin, his hand on his chest

Aventus growled "You bastard!" and charged for him, luckily Dara hopped on top of him and wrapped her legs and tail around him "Ah! Lemme go, sister. He has to PAY!"

"He was just joking around, Aventus."

"Yah, man, can't you take a joke?"

"Actually, no he can't. He has times where he's just violence with red scales ," Dara grouched as she held her brother down

When Dara finally set him free, he dusted off with his tail "I can't help being angry; I'm a Fear Dragon, not some sensitive, faggy Ice Dragon."

Spyro and Cynder were approaching just as they heard him spout those cruel words "Shh!" chuckled Spyro uncontrollably "Cyril could be walking around here."

They conversation was about to continue, when they heard a few dozen moles chanting, "#Geeeet your tits out for the lads#," again and again

"What's wrong with the moles?" asked Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder left their children and the troll, Gavrin, and returned to the concert. And, after worming their way through the crowd of dragons of all elements, they beheld 30 mole men chanting for Zikara to pull her tits from beneath her dress.

"_Get your tits up for the lads. Get your tits up for the lads. GET YAH TITS UP FOR THE LADS_!"

Zikara, on the stages edge, sighed "OK!" undid her straps and lowered her corset, revealing her large, bulbous, blue-nippled, tender boobs, gaining barks and hoots from the mole men, bouncing up and down and spilling their ale form their wooden mugs.

Cynder face-pawed "Oh brother." When she removed her paw from her face, she pulled at angry expression at her life-mate, staring hypnotically at the trolless's breasts without a care in the world, his mouth hung.

"Dad!" the children said simultaneously in disgust.

She gave him a slap across the face with her tail "Oww! Cyn'!" she faced her with a hurt face.

"Wish you'd stare that way at my opera house," she growled.

But soon, a more feminine chanting accrued...from the female moles and cheetahs in the crowd towards Jester and Seak

"_#Get's your knobs out for us gals. GET YOUR KNOBS OUT FOR THE LASSES!#_"

Seak covered his crotch and whimpered like a little girl. But Jester, his 12-string guitar hanging from his neck, undid his belt, letting out a husky laugh, and his 3-inch-thick, foot-long penis fell from his fly, making them scream with joy. Even the prudish Cynder stared at the the cock, gigantic considering they are only 7-foot-tall humanoid beings.

Spyro smiled deviantly at his dragoness and giggled, making her turn her head to face him with a 'What?!' expression "And you think males are sex-obsessed?"

"I couldn't-...URG!" she growled "Fine. I'm fascinated by other species private parts, too."

Dara and Aventus laughed in perfect unison, "Mom! BAHAHAHAHAH!"

Jester could take no more o this crowds chanting and lust for the sight of their nether regions. He strummed all his guitar strings open, and demonically screamed in the microphone "QUIEEEEEEEET! Yah furry perverts!" at last silencing them.

"That's sick," giggled Gavrin.

Spyro faced the adolescent troll, who was happily standing between the dragon twins "And my daughter being touched by one of you two-leggeds isn't?" he said with malice in his expression and tone.

Gavrin's mouth gaped and a shiver ran through his body at the Purple Dragon's words and piercing stare.

"Daddy!" Dara cried out.

"Spyro, I swear I never-."

"Spy!" yelped Cynder aloud.

Spyro finally stopped staring at the innocent teenage troll, her voice snapping out of his sinister mood, and making him face her

"Remember what I told you? 'Bout what Sparx said the day you defeated me?"

He sighed, rocking his head side to side "Yeah, yeah, and I said 'It wasn't your fault'."

"Yeah, dad," Aventus added "Besides, Gavrin touches Dara, I smell a Valdish Barbecue!" she growled and fear-stared towards the teenager.

Gavrin whimpered under his breath, Aventus's Fear Dragon powers had effect without even breathing them upon him. Aventus's eyes glowed red and filled Gavrin with quivering fear. The adolescent troll's heart would have exploded,...if Dara hadn't gave her brother a slap across the snout and broke the stare.

"Leave him alone, bro," demanded Dara, Aventus rubbing his hurt snout.

She leapt for Gavrin and got caught in in his arms, barely catching her in time with a "Whoa."

She wrapped her slender, snaky tail around his torso, gazing into his big troll eyes "Time for our night on the town."

As Dara and Gavrin shared a romantic nuzzle as he carried her to the open gates of Warfang, Dara's Fear Dragon brother followed closely, whilst their parents, as well as Gavrin's senior troll guardian, Karl, stayed to enjoy the concert and prepare their rooms within the tower the dragons built for the two-legged beings. .

His pace was slow, because he was savoring the moment of holding her, but it was enthusiastically slow, because he will finally have a decent date with her.

Aventus followed less enthusiasm, and much more malice "I'm watchin' yah, Two Legs," he mumbled.

Their parents remained at the concert, captivated by the troll's musical skills, and sat at a table in the front row.

"Where's this music been all our lives!?" Cynder asked with a chuckle of amazement.

"In a gigantic swamp a thousand miles away," answered Spyro "These trolls are probably just as amazed by us, Cynder," Spyro pointed out.

"And now, all you peace-loving rock fans!" Jester began in his typical, sinister tone, "We have a special guest just before we conclude our music festival, which...you have enjoyed right?"

Jester smiled and suspended the microphone above the crowd right before they screamed, "Yeeeeaaah! Valdish music's the best!"

Jester stood the mic' back on his tripod and replied into it, "I know. We troll's are as musical as we are advanced...but...for some reason, our species have never produced ONE good comedian...," Jester shrugged. The spoke amongst eachother just to say, _'really?_' "Can you believe it? THAT!...Is one of the reasons we LURV WARFANG!" Jester screamed his last two words, making the crowd clap and cheer to say, 'thank you.'

Zikara stood by her husbands side by the microphone and said, "And we've invited a lovely dragon who makes us giggle so much. I've been a fan of his comedy acts and novels since I was a little...hermaphrodite prince." She pointed to a well-cleansed, glistening-black-scaled Dark Dragon in the middle row tables, sitting on a gigantic mat "Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea!"

All cheered, whistling, clapping, as the Dark Dragon comedian, with a magenta underbelly and glittery golden horns, made his way to the stage.

"By our ancestors, Cynder, it's Helix! My favorite comedian!" Spyro gasped joyfully, his mouth hanging in astonishment.

Cynder face-pawed, "Great!" knowing and disliking the filthy humor that the Dark Dragon in question produces.

The band took a seat on the drum's platform and Autumn burst forth from the young choir to embrace her uncle the moment he was on stage "Uncle Helix!"

"Hah!" Helix lowered his head to his niece's level for a draconic snout-cuddle "There's my electric, fast-talking girl. You know I wouldn't miss you singing with a soul and metal band."

"You came just see me, uncle?" she began to run around the stage like the electric maniac she sometimes is, spouting, "I've never been so loved, admired, treated this way before. This is glorious, fantastic like newborns hatching, yes it is-"

Helix finally cut her off, by gently pinning her to the floor with his gigantic paw "Autumn! Relax! I know you love uncle, but uncle can't stand the chanting of electric maniacs, like your father, Volteer."

"Who you callin' an electric maniac." She slapped her gigantic uncle across the snout

"Oww!" Gaining a laugh from the crowd at her surprising strength.

Then she returned to the choir, smiling that her uncle came, not only to brighten the concert further with his humor, but see her sing with the troll trio.

Helix the turned the musical trio of trolls "What was it like, Zikara? Being Prince Zakan of the Valdin Kingdom?"

"Urg! I hated my mom and all who served her, especially General Stone-Fist."

"Why?"

"They wouldn't stop making personal remarks about my additional mangina."

"...Did they...think you could impregnate yourself if you weren't careful?"

The crowd screamed, "Baaaahahahahaahheheheheehhihih!"

Zikara merely giggled just as the crowd stopped to catch their breath "Yeah they did, but it was TRUE. If I wasn't careful while I was playing with myself, I actually could get myself pregnant."

"...WHOA! THAT'S HANDY," Helix said in a single breath "You could have babies without an annoying, horny husband, aye? Nobody pick up beer bottles and cans after. Nobody to satisfy, just to have them cum prematurely all over yah."

The crowd snickered and Zikara giggled, "Eeew! That's what Jester here," pointed a thumb to her husband, "did one night..._before_ I was a full woman. Took three showers in a day to get the icky feeling and smell off!"

"HEY!" A thought came to helix, widening his gaze "That reminds me of a good joke: A woman's husband purchases some novelty Olympic condoms, in the medal colors, for their romantic night and she asks, 'What one you wearing?' he answers, 'Gold' and she says, 'I think you should wear silver. It be nice if you came second for once."

"Bahaaaaaahahahahah!" screamed the crowd.

"That was sick!" gagged Jester.

"Well I lurv sick, Jes'. Else I wouldn't have married you." She stroked his face romantically "You're my guitar-guru demon. My gold record."

Helix now turned his humorous humiliation skills to Jester "Zikara here tells me you were one of the best pilots in Queen Enola's airfleet. Did you have to grovel allot?"

He sighed angrily "Yeah," he nodded.'

"But," a sinister smiled grew on the dragon comedian's face "What is it like kneeling before a queen?...Do you..._get a lump_ in your throat?"

Zikara and Seak gasped, as did the crowd of Warfang citizens, "Ooh ho-hoho." But Jester's forehead vein looked ready to burst and he felt angry towards the Dark Dragon comedian.

"Why yah homophobic little-" he got up to punch Helix in the snout, but Seak and his wife, Zikara, were quick to restrain him

"Honey, honey!" Plead Zikara "He's just joking about."

When they got him back on his arse, Helix continued, "And while practicing, does your musical skill come naturally? Or do you just...stay up all night long...bashing one out?"

The musical trio of trolls blushed and giggled like little schoolgirls, while the crowd spat out their drinks and cackled in laughter, almost to death.

When the crowd finally stopped to catch their breath, Jester pointed out, "Well, before I met Ziki Girl here," he kissed her cheek "mwah," gaining a giggle form her as she licked his face makeup off on the cheek, "when I was a stupid 12-year-old, I used to masturbate with my guitar."

Helix spread his wings apart, flapped and stood up in astonishment. While the crowd giggled, 'Aww gross,' he shouted, "...WHAT?! That's fucking sick! Urg!" he stuck his gigantic tongue out

"Yeah," nodded Jester, in his sinister, heavy-metal tone "Simply places my balls and willy under the strings...and strummed myself to orgasm."

"Jester," moaned Zikara in disgust "I hate it when you tell this story!"

Jester slowly turned his head to his wife, causing her to frown in nervousness, before he gave her an evil smile "What are you to talk, Ms 'I have a mangina'?"

Helix tilted his head, intrigued to where this was going "'Ms I have a mangina'? Do tell, PLEASE! Tellmetellme!" he pleaded, bouncing on his paws.

"You tell 'em, hon'. You know more than me about the 'Prince' times."

Zikara sighed before telling the story of incidents she often faced aboard the airship she had when she was the legendary, hermaphroditic Prince Zakan Carmeleon. "Well..."

_In the food hall below deck aboard the _Courageous Minge_, Half the crew of around 100 trolls of both genders, all with different purposes, munch into their battered and fried poultry...when the Prince of Valdin bursts through the door of the massive kitchen._

"_Somebody stole half of tonight's orgy vanilla cheesecake!" he furiously screamed at the top of his lungs...or maybe her lungs. Nobody knew for sure, not even the his or her own mother at the time._

_one of his heavily armored, axe-wielding guards ordered, "Alright, all you fresh meat...On your feet! Line up in single file, two lines!"_

_The low-rankers all burst forth from their tables and lined up in two lines acing one another so that the prince and the guards could inspect each one of them._

_The prince stopped in his tracks at the smell of his favorite cheesecake, waving off a 5-foot-tall, scrawny, middle-aged troll._

_He was filled with fear when he store into the eyes of the Valdish Prince._

_Zakan could see the guilt in his eyes and bent down to his level, their aces just millimeters apart when he asked, his face twitching in anger "You steal the cheesecake, a-bubi?"_

_He shook his head shivery in fear "No, my prince, I swear."_

_The, 'I swear' in his sentence aroused the prince's suspicion even further, as all he had to say was 'No, my prince,' and nothing more._

He grasped his chin so he ma smell the inferior troll's breath, and immediately detected vanilla with his nose "...I knew it! Off the deck with him!"

_So all gathered as the troll walked the plank._

"_Please, my prince. It was too enthralling to resist!" he plead from the end of the plank._

"_Tsst tsst tsst," clicked Zakan "You could of asked to join me and Jester's orgy, and possibly eat it off my ass. Instead you tried to take it for yourself...But I do have something for you to see before you die."_

_The prince parted his fur jacket, revealing the rest of his skin-tight clothing, before he slid down his fabric pants, lifted up his male genitals and revealed a beautiful opera house...but so moist, it caught and reflected the sunlight into the trolls eyes _

"_You know what that is?!"_

_As the troll shielded his eyes from the rays bouncing off the vagina, he lost footing and fell a thousand feet to his death_

"_That's Zakan's vagina!" The prince cackled into the air of the Valdin Marsh "I HAVE A MANGINA!"_

The crowd screamed with laughter, and even Helix was astonished by Zikara's true-story-telling skills.

"And a _shiny_ vagina? You must have been the most famous and useful hermaphrodite in Valdin," said Helix, barely able to control his own laughter...and he was supposed to be tonight's comedian.

"Yeah," she giggled, proud of herself "I called it my 'downstairs mixup' I used it for everything."

It was time or Helix to change the subject...almost "All the trolls here have told me that you're the product of...erm," Helix had trouble naming the Valding Kingdom's miracle of medical science "What was it when they jerked off males and froze their cum and then inserted-?"

"It's called Artificial Insemination, A.I," Answered Zikara.

"So..." Helix started to get disgusted by this horrible medical fact that was Valdish A.I. "Anybody can just walk into these hospitals, rub their seed out, and they'd freeze and distribute it to women?"

"Yeah, but it's expensive and unpredictable." Zikara hanged her head in sadness, never knowing her father, who's seed she's made from.

Helix smiled, vying to comfort the saddened Trolless "But if you were conceived normally, you wouldn't have that shiny downstairs mixup. You might never have learn't piano, dancing or singing. I love your voice."

Zikara giggled at the gigantic Dark Dragon's compliments "Thanks."

"Your voice got me all frisky. I had to go to the bathrooms to rub one out, or else I would have leapt on the stage and humped you stupid. Dragons are known to do that during mating season."

"Ooooh!" moaned the crowd.

Jester sprang forth to lash out at the Dark Dragon once more, "You bas-. That's my wife you talkin' about!" but Zikara and Seak each took a leg and he tripped up, before they pinned him down by sitting on him.

"Jessy baby! He was complimenting me!"

"In the most disgusting and disrespectful way imaginable!" Jester continued for her

"Jester, if you don't calm down, I'll be forced to let out a nuclear junk food fart in your face again," Threatened Seak.

"Lurg!, hell no!" Jester returned to his seat without hesitation, making the crowd and Helix giggle.

While Helix walked circles around the band and their drum set Cynder got an idea, shooting her eyes open, as she stared at the Dark Dragon comedian.

She nudged her life-mate, gaining his attention "Spyro...Helix has a daughter. I think we need some parenting advice, don't you?"

"Why? We're pretty good parents," he asked with a confused face.

"Sometimes I think we're just winging it with the kids," she said and faced doubtfully. "When the show's over, let's talk to him."

Helix remained confused from the subject of the troll's 'artificial insemination' "Zikara,...Why'd you mother, Enola Carmeleon, choose to conceive through A.I? She's the queen, after all. Bet she had males begging to mount her, right?"

She shook her head with a big smile on her face "Nope. Too ugly, too evil, too old," Zikara finished with a giggle.

"You mean...so evil no troll man would ever have sex with her?"

Jester gagged at the thought of it "Yurg! Not for mansion on an island."

Zikara added, her arms crossed "Not for a million dollars, bubi."

Seak added "Not by a long, hard shot, Helix bubi."

Helix froze in astonishment before he finally exploded into a fit o laughter "WHAT?!...BAHAHAHA! She's _that_ ugly, old and evil? Jeez! What does 'bubi' mean anyway?"

"Well 'baby' of course," shrugged Zikara.

"You and Jester ever thought of popping a 'bubi' out?"

The couple smiled deviantly at each other "Nah!" he rasped in denial "Our kid would be callin' Zikara 'momdad' if she hadn't had her penis removed."

Zikara nodded, before half-hugging Jester and pointing to him with her free hand "Yeah and take a look at me in him. I'm the offspring of a monstrous tyrant bitch. And _he's_ got the voice box of a smoking Earth Dragon."

"I think you'd make great parent's." Helix shrugged "I mean_ yeah sure_," he continued, rocking his being sideways, "You'll have a hermaphrodite for a kid, but I bet my career that he'll be a successful musician just like you two," Helix comforted with confidence.

In the mean time, Spyro managed to assign a mole to write on a big piece of parchment, 'Need parenting advice. Meet behind troll's tower.'

As Helix took a gander at the audience, practically all of them cheering and holding up cheerful and supporting written sings, he pulled a confused face at the sing that the Purple Dragon himself held in his teeth, standing upon their table. He zoomed in with his dragonic eyes and read the unusual sign. It was the legendary Purple Dragon and he knew Helix had a daughter...very odd.

But Helix replied to the sign with a bow to the audience in Spyro and Cynder's general direction, flapping his wings.

Spyro returned to his seat and set the sign aside. "I think he saw the sign, Cynder!" he said joyfully "Yes! We're finally gonna get advice from Helix O'Van Sea. He's as good a father as he is a comedian."

While her life-mate was overpowered by excitement, Cynder just rolled her eyes "He' s still filthy as Malefor, Spy. Hardly a giggle." She started to lap up her ale, while Spyro evil-eyed her.

Helix then stood on the edge of the stage with his hind legs, flapping his wings and using hsi tail for support "HEY! Knock knock..." He put a paw to his ear hole

While Cynder was still sipping her ale, Spyro and the crowd answered aloud, "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Smell Map!"

"SMELL MAP WHO?"

Helix stuck his tongue out "I'm not sniffing your crap! Yuck!"

Cynder's ale shot forth from her nostrils, the crowd and Spyro cackled hysterically, and she received a massive headache, clutching her skull. But even she couldn't resist giggling.

Spyro smiled at her as she giggled, but still in pain "You were saying, Cyn'? Heheha."

"Oooww! He made ale come out my nose!" she cried like a child.

"Pfft. Baby!" Spyro chuckled, in return receiving a slap across the snout from Cynder.

It was time for Helix to conclude his show for tonight, standing on the stages edge "Well, folks, that's all the time I have. Remember to catch my show in the Cheetah Village in Avalar in seven days...I'm tired, I gotta take a dump, and rub one out, BADLY, like you wouldn't believe."

Helix took flight over the crowd as they cheered him away, whistling and clapping as if he were a comedy messiah...and he very well could be. But his destination was not what the majority of the crowd thought, he was heading to meet Spyro and Cynder behind Zikara's Tower. The couple raced from the concert and met with Helix face to face

"So you," he pointed a paw to Spyro, "the Purple Dragon needs help from a comedian about parenting? Somebody pinch me."

"But you have a daughter, and four nieces and nephews," Spyro pointed out "You got more experience than us."

"Well what's the trouble, do tell."

"Well,...my daughter...she has a thing for an adolescent troll, Gavrin Stone-Fist. I'm-"

Helix sighed aloud "You're scared he's gonna touch her on the twat or worse just because he's a male? Same old story." Helix stood up and walked around the small couple "I used to feel like that when my daughter was dating at the age of ten, but if you get to know who she's going out with more, and see if he's a deviant or not, you'll be able to let your daughter out more often with peace of mind."

"Well, our daughter thinks Gavrin's o a pure soul," Cynder said "But Spyro's instincts are to be overprotective."

"What's Gavrin Stone-Fist like, any way?"

Cynder began wiht her observation of the young troll their daughter fancies "Well he's just old enough to drink, he's dark blue, and he has a red and blue dreadwing pet. He seems loving, and nothing like his father, Vaulta, was."

Spyro pointed out in disgust "But for all we know, he could have the same curse as his father, just waiting to take his body over."

Helix shook hsi head "Valdish black magic doesn't work like that. I studied in the academy about the trolls. If he was cursed, he would look it form birth."

Cynder stood between the comedian and her life mate "You see, Spy'? Gavrin can't be bad. And we always have Aventus to watch her. Just let Dara have some fun, would you?" she plead.

Spyro had a thought and tried to speak, "But she's my-. I can't just," but to no avail. Soon he gave in, not only because he could not win, but because he wanted a happy daughter and wife. He sighed and got into a passionate head-hug with his dragoness "OK, Cynder, I'll be more fair with Dara."

Helix smiled as the couple enjoyed their nuzzle "Looks like my work here is done." He took to the sky for his Warfang home.

The passionate loving nuzzle would go on forever...it weren't or the unusual silence coming from the concert and the sudden calling out of a trolless, "Spyro! Cynder!" her voice echoing through the valley outside Warfang.

Cynder broke from the nuzzle and pecked over her male, and could see Zikara and her wife Jester approaching from the distance "What does Zikara want? And abandoning her concert for, too?"

Spyro and Cynder raced to meet Zikara face to face.

"Spyro, Cynder," Zikara began "I would be honored if you and Spyro would join me on a quest to Valdin Marsh."

"What for?" Spyro asked.

"I-I really...really want to know who my father was, and if he's still alive, bring him back from that horrible kingdom."

"And with you two on board, the Valdin Kingdom will think twice when they see us coming," Pointed out Jester.

"Even my dreaded mother is scared of you two," she giggled, but her words were true and serious.

Spyro shrugged "But how do we get to Valdin at ll, yet alone without being shot." Spyro trembled at the thought of thousands of humanoid creatures chasing them down with shotguns, pistols and swords.

Zikara had a thought "Maybe the guardians can help us?"

Jester made flatulence with his lips "Zik', even if they did want to help us, the Valdin Kingdom will spot us and blow us outa the sky."

Tears formed in Zikara's eyes, her heat began to stretch and beat abnormally "Well...Spyro and Cynder could convince them," she said, pointing a hand to them. She then gazed upon them with fear of doubt "You...can convince Volteer can't you."

Spyro sighed "...We'll try, but when it comes to your species, no offense, they're unpredictable."

**Page Break **

Dara and Gavrin, Aventus supervising their whole date literally right behind them, enter the Winking Wyvern Inn for a mixed drink.

While Aventus sits at a table nearby, Gavrin and his potential four-legged girlfriend take seat at the bar itself, browsing the list of mixed drinkable masterpieces above. These included creamy beverages such as Baileys, and simple beers mixed with cola.

"I'll have Warfang banana, please," she ordered with grace.

"What's a Warfang Banana?" Gavrin asked in confusion.

"Oh it's got cream, baileys, banana essence and crushed ice. It's like an alcoholic milk shake."

"I'll just have a pint of mead, please."

Dara's beverage was served with floating slices of banana, which she seductively, her eyes facing Gavrin, picked up with her tongue and consumed, swaying her tail at the taste of it, and for the sake of Gavrin. Her eyes were asking, 'you like what you see?'

Aventus growled lowly and rolled hsi eyes "Why does my sis' want this two-legged, gunslinger?" he whispered to himself.

Gavrin sipped from his rum and cola while thinking, 'Dara's gorgeous, but why does she want me, not a dragon?'

Dara could almost hear his thoughts. So she stretched her neck out to licked his cheek "You're honesty and gentleness on two legs. Male dragons, most of them, just want sex." She placed her head against his chest "But not you, Gavrin. You're way better, aren't you?"

"Of course, baby," he smiled, stroking her back with the back of his fingers.

His fingers made her scales stand solid.

This act drove Aventus to growl in louder, fear smoking form his eyeballs.

She hung her head, while rolling her eyes towards him, and swayed her tail "Do you..want to go somewhere a bit more quiet?" She got grasped hsi hand and rubbed it on the base of her tail.

'That does it!' Aventus thought, leaping his chair "Get your hands off her right now!" he shouted.

Dara and Gavrin fearfully separated.

"Aventus!" Dara squealed with tears in her eyes.

The screaming scared away customers

"Guards!" Aventus called out.

It was only seconds later that two Fire Dragon guards in chainmail entered "What's the situation?!"

Aventus pointed a paw to the troll who was clinging to Dara in horror "This two-legged deviant almost touched my sister on the hiding place!"

Dara stomped her front feet "I wanted him to!" she cried out.

"In this tavern, too," Aventus added.

The first guard approached and stared Gavrin down "Is this true, young Stone-Fist? You tried to touch Spyro's daughter on her hiding place?"

"She-she wanted me too," panicked Gavrin "She placed my hand there, so I know she wanted me too, and this...," he pointed to Aventus "FEAR DRAGON...bursted out in anger like a retard."

"It's true, it's all true," Dara confirmed in one breath "I just wanted to get closer to him, and my brother lashed out and called you."

The guards turned to Aventus "If she wanted to be touched, and is over 15, which she is, it's not rape."

"But I'm just being a protective brother, like my parents told me."

"Here's how it works. If she screaming and Gavrin trying to mount her, call us. We could have fined you for a false alarm."

When the guards departed, Dara proceeded to slap her brother across the snout "Oww!"

"I wanted him to touch me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mom and dad told me to be protective."

Dara hung her head in sorrow "My family wont give me space, they just wont."

Aventus tried to nuzzle her, but she pulled away and sobbed, "Get way from me, bro." She wrapped her tail around Gavrin's arm and lead him out to place where they could enjoy their time tonight.

Aventus looked at her with a sad face as she departed "I-I Just wanted to keep you safe."

She replied, without looking at him "Nobodies safe with you around."

**Page Break**

Meanwhile, Carliah, and four Red Scorpion pirates are aboard her loyal Sand Dragon companion, souring over the colony a hundred feet in the air.

At this hour, the Scorpion's and Sand Dragons had Enola and her Valdish guards trapped in the town hall. In the atrium, they barred the door and welded the latch shut, before setting up a tripod-mounted, triple-barreled mini gun at the top of the stairs. This made the town hall not only hard to penetrate, but a suicide mission if they were even to break the door down.

Enola herself locked herself within the dungeon-like basement of the town hall, along with 5 of her Banshee Terror guards. Surely nobody could take on the queen and her best guards...accept perhaps Carliah The Cunning and the Red Scorpion Pirates of Voldor.

Carliah's Captain, having returned to the Enduring One after receiving instructions from Carliah, has the ship beached against the shore.

On the bridge, the captain orders "Gimme exterior speakers!"

"Aye, captain." The helmsman flicked various switches on his control panel, activating the ships megaphones. "Go ahead captain!" the helmsman encouraged.

The captain spoke into his mouthpiece, "Citizens of Dante's Freezer," his voice ringing throughout the colony of honest fishermen...This is servant of her eminence, Carliah Van Vulture. You've nothing to fear of our warriors and Sand Dragons, because they fight for YOU...Give them no reason to harm you, and they wont...But the Valdin Kingdom and their queen must pay for violating our ancient burial sites for fancy artifacts...where your ancestors rest. Please stay in your homes, and wait for Enola Carmeleon to squeal in defeat!"

The front canon operator was astounded when he saw, through his aiming scope, dozens of individuals emerging form their homes with wood axes, pitch forks and roaring torches.

"Err...captain," he spoke into his mouthpiece nervously "I think your speech was more encouragement than a warning."

the captain burst from his throne and looked through the navigator's telescope. Astoundingly, the citizens had formed a vicious mod, heading strait for the town hall.

"Those stupid bastards!" he shouted angrily "If they break the doors down, they'll be walking into a slaughter house!"

Just seconds later, the violent mob stood before the double doors, just before Carliah the Cunning, aboard her Sand Dragon companion, landed in their path.

"Enough!" the dragon growled "Return to your homes! This is between us and the queen!"

The crowd proceeded to 'boo' the dragon and Carliah

"But she's violating our burial sites for profit!" a trolless shouted.

"We can't let them!"

The mob began to growl senselessly to one another without a care in the world.

"Quiet!" she screamed "There's nothing mere vigilantes can do against the queen."

"If you wisssh to help, you'll jussst have to stay out here and maul any Valdin Kingdom dogsss who dare run f'om Carliah!" said the Sand Dragon angrily. "Can you do zat?"

"Yah!" they confirmed, with their pitchforks and axes high.

"Perfect!" smiled Carliah. She gave her companion a kick "To the town hall's rooftop!"

Her companion ran 50 meters down the avenue and took to the air. In midair, they formed an arrow formation with two Sand Dragonesses, each carrying four Red Scorpion's. Approaching the town halls rooftop, they were confronted with ten Valdin Kingdom trolls with crude assault rifles, who began to fire madly at them. Their bullets hissed and snapped past them.

"By the gods, dive dive!" Carliah ordered, making her allies seek safety in the streets of the colony, and out of sight of the Valdish conscripts on the roof.

Carliah's captain could see this cowering scene from the bride of the Enduring One, beached just outside the colony. Taking the telescope away from his eyes, he growled "No more Mr Helpless." He spoke into his mouthpiece "Front canon, aim for the top floor of the town hall and fire when ready."

The operator cackled as he, with his joystick in hand, trained his gun on the top floor of the town hall "Eat this, you Valdish vermin!" he pulled the lever back, unleashing two rounds.

Seconds later, they struck as hoped for, virtually ripping the rooftop form the building itself, sending it through the snow storm air in pieces. This was the time Carliah and warriors approached the smoldering building.

"Remember, lads!" she begun in her leader tone, hovering before her fellow Red Scorpions "All the Valdish conscripts are yours, but Enola must stay alive for her punishment."

When the Sand Dragons glided over the roofless building, Carliah and her comrades dismounted and landed on their feet in what felt like to them...a smoldering wreck.

Suddenly, three Valdin conscripts emerged form the fog and charged for Carliah with their katana swords. But she was quick to sweep their legs with her axe/hammer "Yiorg!" breaking them, and making them squeal like the royalist swine they are. That was before the Red Scorpions put them out of their misery with their sidearms, with a bullet in the head each.

three more started to fire blindly at Carliah and her comrades, sparking on her heavy battle armor, before she cooked(held armed) a stick grenade and threw it in their general direction. It burst upon rolling on the floor and sent the conscripts flying limbless into the air.

"Most impressive, mistress," complimented one of her warriors.

"To the atrium!" she pointed her axe in front of her "This isn't scratching the surface!"

"Aye!"

They made their way down to the seconds floor, mowing down and pummeling countless conscripts in their wake. But before they knew it, they were taking cover in a T-section of the halls, from the minigun that was set there at the top o the stairs.

As it shredded the walls, Carliah and her warriors were forced to the safety of the floor on their bellies.

"Bloody 'ell! Why do the swamp-shi'ers always have the best mounted guns!?" she asked aloud with her hands on her head

Their luck turned, however, as the operator fired so senselessly that, before he knew it, he had to risk his life in the long process of reloading his minigun.

"'E's reloading!" Carliah smiled deviantly as she took from her munitions pouch, a stick grenade, which she armed and hurled around the corner.

It landed at the feet of the minigun tripod. The explosion minced the operator and the minigun was loose and firing madly, spinning on the floor and shredding the decorative paper off the walls...before it run empty just seconds later.

Carliah and her warriors got on their feet and made their way down the stairs and down another set of small spiral stairs to the basement: a underground, somewhat mazy one of bricked walls, an oozy smell, and very little fresh air. It was barely lit by torches.

Suddenly, the middle-aged, sinister, but feminine voice of Enola Carmeleon said, "Scorps?! Sand Dragons too?! I-I thought you and your four-legged friends were extinct."

Carliah had her axe/hammer ready when she said "Queen what's her name, you may as well come out now. Your under-aged, poorly-trained 'tards you call an army are all dead."

"You'll never take the Queen of Valdin alive!...Banshees, remove this filth!"

Carliah, her warriors bringing up the rear, charged forth and found herself in an intersection. They could've came from anywhere, but the heavily armored elites came from her left and her right, one way.

When they were close enough, Carliah swung her axe around as she hopped into the air. Kicking the bullet-proof helm off one of them and breaking the others neck.

The warriors were quick to shoot the now-helmet-less elite in the head.

Carliah and her warriors decided to take the left, and eight conscripts with pistols and one-handed axes charged for her.

Carliah held the head of her axe/hammer before and "Yiorg!" charged forth. Their bullets sparked off the head of her hammer and, once close enough, swung it repeatedly, killing two at a time. Before log they were all dead, and they followed a circular tunnel lined with bricks, until they came to what seemed like a burial cairn with bridges over frozen still rivers. At the other end of the room, the queen of the Valdin Kingdom had her dual-wielding longswords drawn, standing behind ten of her banshee Terror Soldiers: in heavy armor and standing over 8 feet tall.

It was fortunate for Carliah that these elites were her own size. Her warriors stood back and were ready to open fire with their revolving rifles. But Carliah was a 'big girl' with a knack for her heavy two-handed axe/hammer, and even greatswords. So she had to be face-to-face with the queen and her elites.

"Your majesty, what ever the fuck yah name is,...surrender now and your death'll be quick and painless!"

"I had no...clue you and your race were even alive."

"_Surprise_!" Carliah cackled.

"Yes...surprise." Enola pointed to the Red Scorpion's heart and mind with a hammer "First one to drop this huge bitch becomes a general."

Carliah's blood boiled at what the Valdish queen just called her "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You're the biggest bitch I've ever seen. ATTACK!"

The elites charged for her and Carliah, and she prepared herself for the most fearsome face-to-face fight she'd ever been in.

"You might needs some help with these armored bastards, mistress," shouted one of Carliah's warriors "If you knock their helmets off, we can blow their brains out!"

Two came for her head on. She leapt into the air and before they knew it, she was between them did a full split in midair and broke their helmets from their armor set. She crouched to avoid the shots form her allies, who blew their heads off with their rifles.

One came from her left. She did an overhead swing and crushed his skull into his iron vest.

One came from behind her. She heard the elite coming. She back flipped over him, avoiding his razor-sharp staff, and on landing on her own two feet, whacked his head with her axe/hammer, snapping his neck.

Three more came charging from afar and across a bridge. Carliah pulled the pin off a grenade and waited until they were in the middle of the bridge, and then unleashed it upon them. The blast, though did not mince them like it would with weak conscripts, destroyed the brick bridge and they plummeted to their deaths.

The last two leap across the gap and were plummeting strait for Carliah. She raised her axe to block his sharp staff. The elite, obviously desperate, swung madly at her, but to no avail as she could black every block. When he tired for just one second, she crushed him against the floor, his armor shrunken and crushing his ribs. He vomited blood in his helmet.

The last one wrapped his legs around her waist and used his staff handle to choke her. She gagged and struggled for breath.

Enola cackled deviously "Carliah! Dante's Freezer belongs to me. You could've just stayed in Voldor with your hairy dragon friends, but _just had_ to come and annoy me! Tell the gods, Dante's Freezer belongs to Enola Carmeleon."

Carliahs sharpest warrior marksman found a weak spot at the back of the elites neck "NOT FOR LONG!" He shot the elite in the back of the neck through the chain mail. He gargled to death and fell limp from Carliah.

"Must I do everything myself?!" Enola charged forth with her dual swords, front-flipped over the now-bridge-less gap and screamed towards Carliah.

She swung and lunged madly at Carliah, but the Red Scorpion chieftess the upper hand on choice of armor. Soon the Valdish queen tired and Carliah swung around and sent her through the air like a golf ball, smacking her into one of the bricked pillars. When she hit the ground, her legs broke free from the sockets of her pelvis

"DAAAAAAAAAAARG!" she screamed.

Carliah cackled "Some queen; stopped by a broken leg."

Carliah's warrior marksmen shacked the queens beastly hands behind her back. She hissed and bit them, injuring one, but soon, having no free limbs, she gave in.

Two of the Red Scorpion warriors carried her out, onto the Enduring One and into its brig.

As Carliah left the queen in the cell in the smoky, dank, rusty brig , she shouted "I've got powerful friends, Carliah. You're gonna regret this!"

**I AM SEEKING AN ARTIST TO MAKE A COMIC OF **_**SPYRO'S CHILDREN AND THE RED PRINCE**_**.**

**Like I said. And you can post it on deviant Art and say it's from my story.**

**I need 40 reviews before I upload the next chapter. I need honest opinions and reviews are the best way to get them.**


	7. The Blind Seeing Eye Dragoness

**AUTHOR: Sorry this is late, but I am having severe mental issues. I fear I might have to spend the next few weeks in mental health. And on top of that, I feel my stories are becoming obsolete because of the stupid Skylanders series for the 5-year-olds.**

**~~The Blind Seeing Eye Dragoness~~**

Just minutes after their meeting Spyro and Cynder behind Zikara's Tower, the hero, and two-legged, couples approach the guardians within the Guardians Palace.

Volteer was on the center royal mat and the first to greet the heroes and trolls with a smile and...one of his run on speeches.

"Spyro, Cynder, Zikara and Jester? I say, what purpose do you have here, and abandoning your concert, to boot?"

Spyro began, a paw pointing to Zikara "Well she desperately wants to know who her father is."

Zikara's hands met in plea as she approached the three guardians "Volteer, I need some help so I may go to Valdin, to the hospital where my mother was inseminated, find my father and take him away from that horrible place."

Volteers expression went from a warm greeting to sinister "Why, absolutely not! We cannot risk upsetting, stirring, provoking the Valdin Kingdom and lose fellow dragons. You can forget it, rid your brain of it, out of your head right now."

Zikara was taken aback from the Electric Dragon's rage and embraced Jester for some needed security.

Spyro and Cynder approached Volteer with sinister expressions.

"Volteer!" Spyro shouted, defending the trolless "She just wants to go to Valdin, get her father, and come back."

"Damn right!" Jester growled, holding his wife "And we have a fool-poof plan."

"Fool proof?!" Cyril added "Pfft! You'd have to be a fool to venture to the Valdin Marsh."

Terador rumbled, "Yeah, how the Dark Master are we supposed to stay hidden? Dress up like dreadwings?"

"No, you big fucks!" Jester replied horribly "We capture an airship and we use that to infiltrate Valdin."

Spyro pulled a face of surprise and realization "Of course!" he gasped "Brilliant! Me and Cynder could stay aboard the airship and provide protection when needed."

"And while we're there, we can kick the Valdin Kingdom up the ass," giggled Cynder.

Spyro nodded and shurgged in agreement, "That too."

Volteer shook his head with an angry sigh "Urg! Very well, but you may only take, Spyro, Cynder, and two fire dragons for support, in addition to the trolls who are loyal to you.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" growled Jester "Two dragons can only carry five trolls each. Just a few trolls can't efficiently crew a battle zeppelin. Not by a long shot. Trust me, I'm an ex-pilot."

Zikara nodded passionately, still breathing with sorrow "It's true! When I was prince of Valdin, it took twenty airmen working full time to keep my big cunt in the air."

Cynder and Spyro frowned in confusion

"They stuck your...twat in the air?" Spyro asked.

Zikara giggled like a schoolgirl "TIhihihihihihihihhhiheee!" She shook her head upon finishing her giggling outburst "No. I referring to my old airship, the Courageous Minge...I miss that thing."

Terador agreed and faced the Electric Guardian "Volteer, we should at least give them four dragons support."

"I'd suggest Electric Dragons, Your Excellence," Suggested Zikara "We may need them against the airships. My Jessy boy knows a thing or two about overloading."

"Fine, brilliant, just agreeable," Volteer surrendered "The four Electric Dragons will meet you on the ramparts. Gather your provisions. The guards will fetch your guns.

Zikara and Jester finally smiled. She squealed, "Yes!" and hopped into his arms. She faced the guardians and nodded "Thank you, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador."

As Jester carried his wife out towards the mammoth-sized doors, the dragonic hero couple walk alongside and Spyro asks, "Can we trust you with the guns we confiscated from you? I'd rather people with such things to be on our side."

"Of course you can, silly willy. I hate my mother and all who serve her." She put her hand under Jester's demonic top hat "So does my Jessy and everybody in my tower."

While the trolless and her husband fetched 12 of their best airmen, formerly crew to the Courageous Minge, Spyro and Cynder return home,...not expecting their son to be home so early.

When the doors groaned open, Aventus skipped and came to a stop before his parents "Mom, dad!" he panicked "Me and Dara has a fight! She's all alone with the two-legged."

Spyro was filled with rage and raced for the door, but Cynder blocked his path "Spy! Remember? Give Dara room to grow, will you."

Spyro sighed "Fine."

Spyro and Cynder turned back to their son

"Whens eh comes back, tell her we're headed for Valdin with Zikara. We might be gone a week or so," Cynder said.

Aventus smiled in reply, but deviantly in his mind 'Mom and dad gone for a week? By the ancestors, YES! I can ravish Niah all week long,' he thought "Sure, me and Dara can cope on our own."

"And for ancestors sake, keep an eye an Dara and Gavrin," Spyro said seriously "Why'd you have a fight with her anyway?"

Aventus hung his head, clenched his paws and growled "Gavrin was about to touch her tail-base during a make-out session. It drove me mad! I was gonna kill him, I swear."

Cynder became concerned "Did she want him to touch her?" Aventus nodded, making Cynder shrug "Well she's of age, and wanted to be touched, there's no law against it. Next time, just let them enjoy themselves."

And so the parents each filled a hide rucksack with dried foods, and jars filled with shreaded health and mana crystallike align it look like a very sharp snow cone... In a jar. Kind of defeats the purpose of a snow cone, but whatever. Aventus followed them joyfully to the ramparts, intending to wave them off on their journey to the Valdish territory.

When they finally arrived on the ramparts, greeted by the four fully-grown Electric Dragons whom will carry Zikara, Jester and their loyals, they were shocked at the two gigantic suitcases Zikara bought along, while her loyals only had one small at most.

Jester was unlucky enough to carry them both, his tendons straining, causing agony "You're-Urg! Crazy. You bring all these stuff to a fucking potentially fatal battle."

Zikara, right behind him, scoffed,"Pfft. I'm a complete lady now. I never know what I might need."

The Electric Dragons took the cases in their jaws easily and put them in their saddle bags. For the virtually immortal beings, it was light as a feather.

When Zikara and Jester, and all twenty of their loyals boarded the dragons, Cynder and Spyro turned to their son and nuzzled him affectionately. When all the dragons were loaded, a crowd of the rest of their loyals, who lived within the Zikara's Tower, approached whistling at their bravery.

The dragon of which the trolless and her husband boarded stood before them "Until I return from Valdin with my father,...Seak will be in charge."

The crowd went silent before one in the front row said, "But Seak's just a little guy! He couldn't run a day care."

"He's more sophisticated than you all think," she replied sinisterly "Besides I am only going to be gone for a week."

Then the crowd turned to the hero couple, Spyro and Cynder, whistling remarks like, "So brave!" and "Wish you were my siblings!"

Spyro was filled with enthusiasm "Wow, the trolls love us!" he exclaimed.

"Because were headed for a dangerous place, Spyro," she reminded.

When Aventus at last gazed at their rears as they took to the air, he executed a back flip "Mom and dad's week away, me and Dara's week of fun. HAHA!"

He raced down the ramps and, over a period half an hour, he searched every inn tavern, until, third time's the charm, found her back at the Winking Wyvern Inn,... at the table with 'two legs' as he liked to call Gavrin, sipping Baileys and munching on battered fish. But now, he knew it, was not the time for his racial remarks and time to seek forgiveness from his sister.

When he approached with a hung head, they responded with a cold shoulder, looking away.

"Dara, Gavrin I-I...I'm really sorry 'about the angry fit I had, but I just wanted to keep you safe.

Dara finally looked him in the eye "I am safe around Gavrin. He's a gentle troll."

"Could you forgive an over-protective brother like me?" he plead in seriousness and heart.

She smiled and approached him, swaying her tail "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, you big psychopath," she giggled.

"Raaarg!" he pounced on her and rolled her over, gaining a joyful scream from her as she got back up.

Aventus thought "Eh, may as well get into the mood for tonight's mischief." His next sentence was spoken aloud: "So what do we do, because I got great news: Mom and dad went with Zikara on a mission. We're home alone! HAHA!"

Dara screamed joyfully once more before asking "You serious?" He nodded slowly with a deviant smile. "EEEEEEEEK! Heheheh."

Gavrin was the only one not laughing "I say we go get my dreadwing and pick off hares with my 20 cal'."

After Gavrin retrieved his rifle from the lockup of ZIkara's Tower. They traveled the half hour to Avalar, where, on a station, Star was being held for her own safety...Little did her master know, the cheetah farmer had placed gigantic birdcage, over a small paddock, outside with two male dreadwings.

Star screamed back at the boundry-crossing males, attempting to mount her. She screamed sinisterly as her way to say, 'FUCK OFF!' but they made 'mmmrum,' noises of arousal and continued after her, chasing her in circles around the gigantic bird cage. When Star spotted her master approaching in the distance, she held the bars with her wings and raddled them, screaming for her master's help, but feeling joyous he was here to take her away from the heated males she shared with.

He ran to greet her "Star, baby, we're going hunting, and master needs a ride around."

She farted through her lips and groaned in disappointment.

"I promise master will have you out for the night, but you will have to get put back in there eventually."

The cheetah farmhand approached, and Gavrin faced him "AH! I need Star, please. I'm goin' for some night hunting."

As the cheetah looked through the keys on a ring for the right one, he mentioned, "I had to put her in here because I needed the secure one for a stud."

She growled demandingly and shook the bars to say 'let me out already! There's horny males in here.'

"Alright! Demanding bitch."

Gavrin crossed his arms in malice "That 'demanding bitch' is my beloved pet, cheetah man."

He finally found the right key and inserted it into the padlock "Well that's what she is. She wakes up my workers at 6' screaming for rats to eat.

When the lock was undone, she waisted no time in charged through the gate and knocking the farmer 10 feet up in the air, roaring as he came to land far away.

Star took her master by the feet and swung him onto her bare back. She stuck her tongue out at the farmer behind her. But her joy was almost purged when Gavrin gave her a 'stop' kick and pull on the reins

"Star, stop! Master needs a saddle, else he fall off."

She growled to say, 'Urg! Fine' went into the barn, snatched a two-seated saddle from the shelves with her teeth, and ran towards the woods. Dara and Aventus had to take flight to keep up.

"Sorry!" Gavrin echoed back at the farmer .

When the group was in a clearing in the woods, Gavrin hastily fitted the saddle. Then the group took to the air in search for hares to pick off with Gavrin's rifle.

Circling in the air, Star spotted a 'keeper' with her enhanced eyes and dived down. Gavrin aimed in the area she dived down to and quickly spotted the hare and shot it through the rump, killing it almost instantly.

Star then leaned back and spread her wings to hover-land nearby.

Gavrin dismounted and approached the hare and examine it. He was quite satisfied with it's size "A keeper for sure. Great eyes, Star."

The dragon siblings sniffed the hair for diseases, as part of draconic instinct, but they saw no reason why they shouldn't eat it, raw even.

They decided to build a fire on the spot and spit-roast their catch.

Aventus however was less interested in eating, and more interested in Gavrin's homeland "So...what's Valdin like?

"Much like the swamp Spyro was born in but," he bit more off the ribs in his hands "Taller trees and no big mushrooms, and annoying dragonflies."

"My dad tells me Valdin's a terrible place," Aventus said.

"Not for us trolls, but every other race is doomed if they set foot there."

"Our parents are going there on a mission."

"WHAT?!" Dara whimpered "What if they don't come back?"

"Shh," Gavrin embraced her quickly to rescue her from her emotional self. He began to massage the back of her neck while comforting, "The queen's best forces are pushovers against your ma and da. Trust me," he licked her snout "I've lived there most of my life."

She giggled weakly and absorbed his warmth. His soft leathery skin on her scales was a soothing feeling.

She nudged his chin with her snout "Gimme kiss, two-legs," she giggled.

Gavrin locked his lips with her own. He enjoyed the tender kiss very much...until she plunged her long dragon tongue down his throat, causing him to choke, "Dgaga!"

She removed herself from his lips and throat, allowing him to catch his breath. "Oops. Sorry Gavrin, that's just how dragons make out."

He held his sore throat "And you can still sing and talk normally. Geez."

She shrugged "Well...how do you make out in Valdin?"

He smiled and bought her closer "Just enjoy it and savor it. And no tongues down the throat."

Dara favored that idea and engaged another gentle kiss with him. He massaged the back of her neck and she did the same with his shoulders.

Aventus blind folded himself with his wing in mild disgust. "By the ancestors."

Star made flatulence with her tongue and lips and looked away.

Gavrin knew what to do with Aventus and his jealous mount. He paused his kiss with Dara and face them both "Star, you know that river where we swoop down and catch salmon?" Star nodded "Take Aventus there and bring us back a couple."

She got on her own legs and wings and growled to say, 'Fine' and began to lead Aventus away.

When her brother and Gavrin's mount were out of sight and earshot, Dara began to undo his shirt buttons, sway her tail, and giggle "All alone at last."

Gavrin's member erected towards the base of her tail, though only 6 inches long and an inch wide, creating a tent in his trousers.

The more buttons she undid, the more moist her sex became, slowly poking free of her vaginal hiding place. But soon she could hold it in no longer, and let out a gasp towards the sky, making her pussy gush her lubricant jelly all over his legs.

But Gavrin cared not for her little 'accident' because it just meant she was that aroused. "Never had a girl squirt on me before."

She grasped the waist of his pants and slowly pulled them down "Bet you never had a girl ride you before," she giggled.

Soon, she could take no more of this waiting, seeing how big his cock was and pulled them down all the way, making his member bounced back and forth with a 'boing' noise. Staring at it, she wondered what it would taste like and rubbed her tongue across it vigorously, making Gavrin clutch the grass around him, moaning her name. He began to gush pre-orgasmic seed which she consumed, making her opera house inflate even further and become ever so moist. She then engulfed his whole girth and rubbed her bumpy tongue along the shaft of his cock. Dara then thought that she deserved a bit, and slowly rotated her being so that her rear pointed to him.

When she lifted her tail high and to the left, Gavrin store at her snowy white sex, with a perfectly-sized, sparkling hood. He got his thumb, and proceeded to rub her rosebud's clitoris, making her moan into his member. After just two minutes of thi rubbing, she yelped, vibrated her tail, and doused his fingers in her vaginal jelly. But Gavrin would not quit not, as he began to 'finger' her pleasure hole with two of his soft leather troll digits. But Dara could take no more of merely having his small fingers in her vagina and pulled away.

Even Gavrin's manhood was inflating form this activity, amazing Dara. She then freed his feet of the rolled-down trousers and hopped upon his member and bounced up and down on it. Her jelly doused his member to the point were friction was non-existent and her innards felt heavenly on his cock. His thighs and hips burnt with pleasure, and he wasn't alone. With each thrust, Dara felt a burning, but joyous feeling which ran from her tail-base up and down through her tail. With each thrust, she moaned, and raised her tail high. Gavrin had never felt more loved, feeling her vaginal lips milking the pre from his member with each thrust.

Dara flapped her wings to provide more control as she bounced upon his member, her clitoris skimming across like a gigantic pink taste bud. Gavrin wrapped his legs around her pelvis and rolled them both over so that he was on top. This position favored Gavrin as now he could do all the work, thrusting his veiny member in nd out of her flooded playground, and now Dara could just relax and feel pleasure burning her form the waist up.

After minutes more of panting, and moaning, the two felt swimming feelings in their hips, Gavrin especially "Dara," his eyes shot open and crossed "I'm gonna..."

"Gimme some gravy, Gavrin!" she squealed in plea.

He groaned like an Earth Dragon and exploded like a small fire hose within her, before his now-soft member burst forth from her treasure with a huge blast of seed all over her their hips, on the grass, and on her belly.

When the cum dripped away from his member, Dara giggled at what she saw: his penis has turned inside out like a stallion's, only smaller "Bahihihihihihihih!" she giggled.

Gavrin pulled his pants up with a displeased, "Hhmm," and tightened his belt.

Meanwhile Aventus watched in boredom while Star showed off her eagle-like fishing skills, swooping down towards the water and catching them in her talons.

"Are you done yet?!"

About ready to catch another fish, she squealed back in her way to say 'no'. When she dipped her claws in the water like an eagle, she caught her third massive salmon tonight. She wheezily laughed in triumph towards the Fear Dragon

"I like your style, but I'm fucking hungry. Lets just pack up and cook these things," he demanded.

Little did Gavrin and Dara know that the Earth Guardian approaches from above the clouds. He then dived just below so he could see the ground clearly. Upon spotting a small clearing, he zoomed in with his enhanced dragon vision and saw the dragoness and her troll. "There they are." He dived down towards the clearing and almost stopped to hover just a few meters from the ground.

"Terador!" Dara greeted "What are you doing here?"

"What are you children doing out here alone?" he asked in concern "This place is full of grublins and wyverns."

Gavrin put bullets into the chamber of his revolving rifle "I'm ready for 'em."

"And I'm a master of Electricity and Wind," Dara reminded.

"I just came to tell you kids...You're needed for a mission."

Dara shivered "Is it...dangerous?"

"We do not know, but one of my fellow Earth Dragon scouts came back covered in claw and bullet wounds."

"Another species of dragon perhaps?" suggested Gavrin.

"Well that's what my scout told me. This dragoness he encountered could have been a Fire Dragon, but her breath was, as he told me,...like lava, not dry fire."

Dara and Gavrin looked at one another in fear "Lava Breath?" they both asked themselves.

Gavrin turned back to him "You sure this dragon wasn't just in a drunken fight?"

"Positive."

It was at this particular minute that Aventus and landed. Star loosened the grip on the fish with her talons and dropped all of the heavy, wet fish on her master's head. "Ah! Star!" The fish-small-laced water soaked his long hair "Eww" he gagged, ringing it from his mane.

Star laughed wheezily and rolled on her back , belting her head on the grass.

Aventus shook his head at this action and rolled his eyes. "Animals;...So stupidly evil."

Gavrin picked up all the fish and angrily put them in Star's saddle bag "We'll...COOK THESE later."

The party departed for Warfang and, after an exhausting half hour flight, Gavrin tied his mount outside and they proceeded into the Guardian's Palace, where a shock-senseless Earth Dragon scout waits by the thrones.

"For the Ancestors sake, scout Dalin," Cyril shouted "Calm down and tell us what this dragoness looked like."

Just as the party came into earshot, he explained and slowly as he could, "She was lightly-hairy, and she had these...udders between her hind legs. And these figures on her back took shots at me."

Dara was the first to say it, though most present were thinking it "Trolls? Valdin Kingdom?"

"NO" the scout shook his head "Valdin Kingdom trolls would never ride dragons, or whatever this female was."

An old troll familiar to Gavrin shouted from the entrance to the throne room "Or red trolls riding Sand Dragons."

Dara and Aventus looked at each other "Sand Dragons?"

"Karl Henshin!" rumbled Terrador "Return to Zikara's Tower. You have no business here."

Henshin crossed his arms "You mean, you have no need for a doctor, a leader, a historian? I'm all three."

Cyril on the other hand saw use in the old troll "Is that so? Then tell us what this babbling idiot's saying. 'Hairy dragoness with udders'? Balderdash!."

The 'Dr.' was in and stood before the scout "What exactly did this dragoness look like again?"

"Light hair on her back, and troll marksmen riding her. She had...udders between her hind legs and she didn't breath dry fire...but...what seemed like lava."

Karl raised a finger in the air "Sand Dragon!" he said, sporting a happy face. But soon his face was dragged down to a confused frown "But Sand Dragons have been extinct since before my career began."

"Well what happened to these Sand Dragons?" Dara asked

"Us Valdin Kingdom trolls, when Enola was appointed, ate their meat and made fancy archways and netted beds out of them. Sooner or later, they just became scarce, then disappeared altogether. We assumed we over-hunted them."

The traumatized Earth Dragon had interrupt "And and and and she had these trolls on her back, wrapped in lengths of cloth."

"I haven't a clue what they are. They could be rebellious splinter group. We have plenty of mutinies in Valdin."

Volteer stepped forth and asked "Now now where did you encounter this furry female?"

"At the edge of the lake in Twilight Falls."

"Dara, Aventus, trolls, I want you to investigate that location. If we're lucky, fortunate enough to see this female again, we could trace her to where she came from." Volteer faced Gavrin and Karl "You have a barely-trained dreadwing don't you? Take your guns and provide air cover for Dara and Aventus should they find this...hairy dragoness."

And so the siblings, the troll and the dreadwing headed for the mile-wide, pentagonal lake on the border of Twilight Falls. The foliage bellow was lit by glowing pink, blue and red plants, as well as life and mana crystal clusters, growing like plants.

The adolescent dragon siblings fly alongside the trolls and their winged mount.

"Twilight Falls is gorgeous!" Complimented Gavrin over the whistling wind "Such beauty is a rarity in Valdin: Nothing but swamps and mangroves."

Soon they arrived at the lake: massive and pentagonal, with a wide channel branching off it and heading for the sea.

"By the ancestors," Dara chuckled "One heck of a fishing spot."

But their attention was drawn form the lake itself and to, what seemed like from this distance, a floating platform of yellow lights in the water. But closer inspection reveled it as an airboat, made from recycled matels and powered by two turbine-based, propellor engines on the back and a massive spotlight atop the control deck. It was a mere 100-footer in length and had three levels bellow deck

Aventus's eyes narrowed in anger "Trolls. I KNEW IT!"

Their attention was then grabbed by the screech of a dragoness, circling the airboat and acting as a flying 'crows nest.'

Gavrin pointed to her "That must be the dragoness the scout fought."

But she was also the vessels only Sand Dragon among her humanoid companions onboard, and first mate for the blind, silver-eyed leader, Samuel 'Silver Eyed' Van Vulture.

She touched down before Samuel, and warned him in their usual accent "Samuul, high shtarboard side...Two young dragonsss and dreadwing with two passengersss. "

"Two dragons and a dreadwing? Near Warfang? By the gods, has the world gone completely mad?!"

"I'd sssuggest ve head back for Voldor, Mashter Samuul."

"Point taken, girl." Samuel stood up before the whole crew, emerging form the trap doors bellow deck "Everybody listen! We've been detected by the native reptilian dragons of Warfang. We have enough cured fish, silver and gold to last us months to come. I want the flak guns ready in case they pursue.

The airborne party was shocked at the sight of their engines starting. The many exhausts spitting fire upon startup. When all hands were secure in their gunner seats and bellow deck, the helmsman throttled forward, the engines roaring and the fore section becoming slightly airborne. They traveled so fast in fact that the craft was skimming across the water with no drag.

"After them!" Dara ordered, flying ahead of the party.

"Dara, stop!" Gavrin plead "We'll never catch 'em; They have an airboat, and we have wings."

"He's right Dara," added Karl "'Tis dangerous chasing them, even if they're just a poorly-trained and armed splinter group."

Little did they know, one of the airboat's passengers had departed from the deck and was heading strait for them...It was Samuel's, broad-winged, golden-brown-bodied, platinum-fur first mate.

She nudged Samuel, standing at the nose of the airboat, turning him around before she said over the noise of the engine "Samuul, I must recover ze Valdish artifact for Siika."

"Alright, but take two snipers with you. I'll drop anchor near munition forge at dawn. Meet you there."

And so the dragoness first mate summoned two markmen from bellow deck to mount her. They held her fur tight, while having their sidearms, crude-designed auto pistols, ready with the other hand. The first mate had to be certain not a soul would follow her and had to dispatch those who spotted them.

"Shit! Dive! Dive!" Ordered Karl, seeing her coming.

The party headed strait down for the foliage. The siblings retreated to the forest floor, while Star, with her riders, clung to the branches beneath the leaves, silently praying the Sand Dragoness would not see them.

Their praying was in vein, as the dragoness let out an echoey roar and began circling the woods for them. She the began spraying the woods with her napalm breath, burning the trees bare of leaves.

"What the hell! Her breaths like napalm!" said Gavrin.

"What the hell is 'napalm?"

"Liquid, sticky fire," shouted Karl "It clings to all and can't be put out with water. So don't touch it."

Soon, her passengers could take no more of this senseless forest burning and gave her a nudge "They're gone! We must recover the Valdish crown."

"Ash you vish." The first mate then turned to the direction of Warfang, hoping that every being would mistake her for a normal dragon and leave her and her Red trolls be.

One of her riders, seeing the carnage she put her tail to, screamed, "You're crazy! We're supposed to be inconspicuous, and you're setting forest fires!"

"Vell I had to be certain we'd not get followed."

Nobody needed to think to know where she's heading.

"She's headed for Warfang!" Dara screamed "For what?!"

Star screamed and rocked on the branches, her demanding screech filled their ears

Gavrin knew what his pet was trying to say "Well lets follow the bitch, but hang back."

So the party followed her, but so afar, she could barely be seen. But this was the safest distance they could pursue her.

Now, just moments after midnight, she is just about in Warfang. But she cannot land or be seen, or she will have the entire guard force after her. Her intended target was the Guardian's Palace, or specifically, the gigantic, church-like window.

Her riders knew from the her cackling and delta-wing flying position that she had sinister intentions with the widow.

"We're not gonna make it through!" they shouted

"We'll make it," he cackled, about ready to collide with it.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" They hugged her fur like two panicking ape infants to their mother.

Just before impact with window, she cooped up her wings, shielding her riders with them, before she spun like a drill and broke through the massive window. She could not reopen her wings in time and slide on her belly across the rough carpet, "Yiiiiarg!" burning her tender belly.

When she got on her own four feet, one of her riders slapped her across the head "You did that on purpose!"

"Sho vwat if I did. Twas exciting," she giggled.

Just outside the very window she drilled herself through, the pursuing party hovers

"Damn, she was a solid bitch," said Aventus.

"Why'd she choose the palace of all places?" Dara asked.

Karl had a sudden realization,...or was it a fearful thought "I think we might be dealing with the Red Scorpion: a sea fering race of red trolls...But they're supposed to be extinct too."

"Well let's get her!" demanded Aventus.

So the siblings entered the the jagged hole in the window, but all they gazed upon was a trail of glass and a trickle of blood heading through the halls.

Samuel's first mate was wounded at the base of the tail. Though it only penetrated a far as her body fat, she had no clue she was leaving a trail.

Soon, she arrived at the Palace's treasure room. Locked away in case lining the walls, and behind bars, were millenia-old suits of draconic armor. Paintings lining the walls gave it color.

"These reptiles sure know how to preserve history," Her left rider said.

But the first mate's attention was focused on a Valdish crown and cape at the end of the corridor. She laughed maniacally as she picked up the pace, stood before the cylinder-shaped case and smelled it. Even through the glass, she could still smell the scent of it's previous owner, the hermaphroditic former prince of Valdin, Zakan.

"Tis the crown heirloom of the Valdish royal family. Samuul could trade this for a new ship." She turned her rear to it, raised her tail and broke the top off of the case with a smash.

Her riders dismounted, carefully got the cape and crown and put it into her hide side-bag.

Her riders took their previous places on her back just in time, as Dara and Aventus and two Ice Dragon guards blocked her way

"She dragon! Stop right there!"

She turned around, growled, and her riders drew their oxygen-consuming, corked test tubes of gas, and threw it at them. It exploded before them and they were forced to retreat the oxygen-starved area, allowing her to run right past them laughing.

Dara was coughing with each word, "...After...her...guys!"

The dragoness had gained a wide berth between herself and her pursuers, but her enthusiasm was purged when she was in a circular room, with a gigantic window, simular to the one she broke through before, leapt forth and "Bah!" hit her head on the thicker glass. Her riders were almost dispersed, managing to keep one hand grasping her fur.

She growled, roared, and then lit the center of the window with her sticky napalm breath. She planed to melt the window so she could escape. Everything else was made from stone, and wasn't in danger.

The entire room was lit a hellish orange when the siblings and guards caught up.

She took flight, and banked so that her riders had a clear shot at them, and fired their crude SMGs at the dragons.

The Ice Dragon guards took flight to avoid the bullets, chipping the stone floor. Dara and Aventus had to leap into the air to avoid the barrages of bullets, passing them repeatedly.

The Ice Dragons then unleashed their thick mist upon her, slowing her wing beating, until she could maintain lift and plummeted to the stone floor, screaming "Paaaarg!" on impact.

Her riders dusted themselves off and took back their places on her back

She walked sideways, staring at them siblings and guards, snarling "Ish...OURS!...Ish ours!"

Little did she realize, a cheetah guard, on one of the upper balconies, had pulled a series of levers. Segments of wall ground away to allow chained to shoot out towards the Sand Dragoness. The latched rings got all of her legs. She let out an earsplitting roar, causing the siblings and guards to cover their ear holes

"Will somebody please...shut her up!" one of the guards screamed.

The cheetah guard on the balcony loaded a blowgun with a paralysis venom dart.

The next thing the dragoness knew, her scream was cut off by a shooting pain in her neck "Yiarg!" she yelped. Her vision blurred and her head felt like it weighed a ton. Her inner ear was telling her all the incorrect signals, making her walk sideways drunkenly. Soon she could take no more and fell on her side, unintentionally throwing her riders off.

They rolled several times shouting, "Youch!" and "Aargh!"

When they got on their feet, they raced to the dragoness "Sacha!"

The last thing Sacha saw, was the blurred vision of her riders pushing on her neck "Sacha, speak to us!" they plead. But their pleas were of no avail to the now-sleepy Sand Dragoness, who fell into an induced slumber right then and there.

The riders turned to the siblings and guards with malicious expressions "You monsters!" They drew their sniper rifles and pointed them at Dara and Aventus.

Then, from the very balcony the dart hissed from, four cheetah warriors roared and leapt down to the level of the situation. They drew their arrows and ordered them to back down.

The two red trolls looked at each other and then groaned "Naarg!" in frustration and threw their 50 cal' sniper rifles on the floor.

"Cheetahs, hackle her trolls!" one of the guards ordered.

After her riders had been shackled, Sacha's cargo had been confiscated. She had been fully secured by chains at all five limbs, and Dr. Henshin was summoned to revive her for questioning.

He kneeled down by his physician's purse and found, within a circular container, some heavily-aromatic, fishy, peppery powder, extracted from Valdish swamp trees. He put a dash in his palm and held it by her snout. She grunted at the smell and, with the edges of her vision veiny and red, she gazed upon the party of guardians and cheetahs.

"Who be you reptiles and cats?!" she demanded to know "Vwhere are my riders? You hurt zem?"

"Of course not, but why did you try to snatch, steal, pinch, burgle the crown and cape of Prince Zakan?" Volteer said "Answer, you mammalian, lava-spitting, whatever you may be!"

She collected herself "Alright, I tell you. I be Sand Dragoness of Voldor desert. And blind-seeing-eye dragon for Samuul 'Silver Eye' Van Vulture."

Aventus asked Dara "What the hell's a blind-seeing-eye dragon?"

"I think she helps him find his way," she said.

She continued "I sent here by Samuul to steal crown and cape, so they can barter it for a new ship."

Terrador approached with the chained red trolls on a chain in his maw, allowing Volteer to say, "And what are these red trolls you bought with you?"

"They be the companion race to ush Sand Dragon, Red Scorpion sea people. My mashter, Samuul, and his sister, Carliah ze Cunning, are their leaders." Her breath was shallow and rapid "W-w-w-Vwhat will you do to us?" she whimpered.

Volteer answered maliciously "You may spend the next year in the dungeons."

He pulled in her chains in panic "No! No! I do anything to be free! Mashter Samuul needs me!"

Cyril had a thought and stepped forth, his snout coming face-to-face with Sacha's "Will you promise never to steal from Warfang ever again?"

"Yes!" she yelped "Anything."

"By our ancestors, we cannot let this mammalian female dragon go. Nobody can predict what endeavors he will have," Volteer had forbidden.

"But I can introduce you to my mashter and his sister...AND our queen, Siika."

Cyril whispered to Volteer, "Volteer, imagine: Warfang, in an alliance with an entire new race of Sand Dragons, and Red trolls? The Valdin Kingdom wont stand a chance."

"Now, Cyril, we have no clue if these mammal Sand Dragons, or their companions will side with us."

Sacha could hear them "They'd be glad to ssshide with you! And rid the skies and seas of the Valdin Kingdom's grip."

"Very well," Cyral began "You will take Dara and Aventus to...Voldor and introduce them to your queen."

Sacha gazed at her two-legged, miniature from her point of view, riders "And vwhat of my riders? Im responsible for them."

"They will go free, too. So long a you take the children of Spyro there to ceil an alliance with your master and this...Siika."

Volteer ordered, "Cheetahs, unshackle Sacha."

The cheetahs moved in to release her limbs one by one. As they were to unshackle her tail, risen in the air, two guards snickered at what they saw: where the hiding place was on a female dragon, hers was like a vertical pair of lips with fine pubes.

"That's a huge pussy. How many hathclings she have?" one whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" she snarled.

The second one gained a glimpse of her four human-like, somewhat sagging breasts between her hind legs "Whoa those are huge and wrinkly."

"HEY!" she shouted "You try keeping your boobs firm after ten hatchlings sucking them dry."

Aventus then remembered a promise he made to his most promising date. He spoke up as kindly a he could, a rarity for him, "How much time de we have before we set off for Voldor?"

"Three hoursss, I hope," said Sacha, "I must meet my mashter in Munitions Forge."

"Three hours it is," Cyril approved.

Aventu gave his sister a nuzzle and said, "Sis, I made a promise to Niah. She's all alone, and needs some stress release."

She giggled, "Be careful not to hump her to death with that foot-long of yours. Tiheheheheheheheeheheh!" This plastered a sinister look on Aventus's face "Oh will you just take a joke? Geez, no sense of humor."

And so Aventus journeyed to Avalar, to his potential love life, Niah. He asked around for where she lived, and had no luck gaining directions from the cheetahs, until Chief Prowless approached

"You must be my daughter's date?"

Aventus felt mildly fearful standing before her father "Your daughter? Sir, I swear I didn't touch her until he wanted me to."

"Well...her father in law. My stupid son ran off on her when the witch doctor gave her that pregnancy test and it was positive."

Aventus finally had the guts to ask, "Well, where is she? Because she wanted sex tonight."

Prowless pointed to a two-story, bamboo house in the corner of the village "Right there."

"Thanks." He began to approach the house, when the chief cut him off, standing in his path

"Wait!...Do you plan on staying with her? Help her raise my grandson?"

"If she wants me to," he said in all seriousness.

"You'd better."

The chief then left for rest in his own home.

Aventus knocked on her door, but to his surprise, it was unlocked and opened with his knock.

When the light from the outside lit the hall, he found a trail of roses. He sneakily followed them so is not to wake her cub. When he finally found her room, she was waiting on her single queen-sized bed, completely naked. Her motherly breasts created domes in the sheets.

"I've been waitin' all night, you big, red stud," she smiled.

He leapt forth and practically ripped the sheet away, revealing her naked, motherly, but still enthralling body. He was amazed at what he gazed upon at the bottom of her breasts: bellow each breast were three gold rings within piercings.

"Wow, where'd you get those done?"

"The parlor in Zikara's Tower. The trolls are masters of piercing."

He slowly looked down and gazed at her opera house...which was also jewelled? She had ten small bronze rings on her labia(lips)...But this would not stop Aventus from slowly stuffing his snout into her muff, in fact it was just encouragement for him turn his head sideways and slowly shake his head, making her lips open and close with each pass. The rings on her labia clinked like little chimes.

Soon, Niah, after mere moments of feeling his tickling snout within her furry playground, could take the delays no longer, grabbed him by his his loose neck skin and pulled him onto of her "Come here, Aventus! I want it now!"

His foot-length pink member had fully erected, the head of it between his front legs. When he finally plunged in, her opera house was rolled inwards and stretched, almost to the point ti was during childbirth, only pleasurable.

"Aventus, PLEASE!...FUCK ME!" she plead, having had no real sex since the birth of her cub.

But when Aventus started to buck his hips, feeling too much pleasure for his mind, he hadn't a clue how here vagina rings were behaving, and soon, they un-cliped and their needly points penetrated into his cock and when he bucked, her labia was pulled by the rings like chewing gum, making her yelp in agony.

"Yarg! It's cut me."

"Aventus, stop moving!" She moved back in an effort to free herself, but her bronze rings had the strength of actual prison chains at this point "Urg!" she grunted, submitting and laying down "Just great. We're stuck together."

"How do those trolls have safe sex when they have these rings on their vaginas?!"

"I have an idea, but you wont like it, Aventus...We'll have to visit the witch doctor."

Aventus's eyes shot open in shock "stuck together by the twat and dick, naked?...By our ancestors-..." he sighed "Fine."

So sorry this is late, but I am having severe mental issues, infact I might have to spend the next few weeks in mental health for suicidal thoughts. Plus I am having trouble finding somebody who'd love to make a comic of my story, Red Prince.

**!I NEED DETAILED CRITICISM!**

**Start flooding in those reviews. I need around 50 in total for this story.**


End file.
